SoulmateS
by Fourangers
Summary: In our era, young men have daily dreams about memories of their previous lives. How much it will affect on their lives existing today? YAOI SasuNaruSasu CAUTION, it has spoilers from the latest Naruto manga. Sort of AUish.
1. Prologue

Author notes: When you get frustrated with your own goddamn fanfic that you're writing, what do you do…? Of course, you write _another _fanfic.

This is just a pent up frustration over the main fanfic that I'm writing now. I'll probably continue to write about it, but meh…not religiously every week like "Turn me off Tune me out".

Disclaimer: Naruto is legally property of Kishimoto-san. Any kind of their actions, such as fighting, cursing, running away to train with pedophiles, chasing your lov— cof cof, your best friend is just his original plot.

Warning: It's going to have some limes and yaoi, since I'm pretty frustrated from the slow advances of both idiots in the other fanfic that I'm writing. But I warn you, I'm horrible with those sorts of things! Sasunaru.

* * *

**_First Memories_**

" _(muffled sounds)... My dream is to surpass Hokage!! And then, have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!"_

_A young blonde wearing orange jumpsuit aligned with pride his hitai-ite while proffering the words that later would be his doom._

Morning birds cheerfully chirped outside his window, welcoming the first rays of light that penetrated through the closed curtains inside his bedroom. His onyx eyes slowly focused on the cream colored ceiling, few strands of damped midnight hair blocked the accuracy of his vision.

"_This guy, again…" _He slowly raised himself from the king-size bed, his senses shivering with the early fresh wind. Muttering under his breath while walking to the bathroom, the young man washed his face, trying to shook himself from that immersed memory.

Uchiha Sasuke, the one who always had that bizarre dreams since...forever, always questioned himself why would he be blessed (or cursed) with almost daily reminiscence with a certain blue eyed blonde.

It was an absurd, how could he have such vivid and creative mind over something ludicrous about this, stuff like ninjas, taijutsus, chakras and summoning. This is 21st century, why the hell he'd invent something so weird that he could almost count as supernatural things?

Not to mention he dreamed that he needed to take revenge against his brother. His own brother! Uchiha Itachi, his bigger brother that took care of Sasuke since he was a baby, while their parents were too busy to give proper education. The brunet couldn't fathom why the hell he would ever wanted to kill someone of his own blood.

The oddest part is that he always, always, _always_ dreamt about some tanned boy who owned a pair of soul-searing sky eyes. Since he could remember, he always envied and loved that little piece of heaven, searching and gazing through that lovingly eyes.

Today he had quite an innocent dream, probably a past when both of them were still mere children. The boy also had short complexion, a girl with pink hair was taller than him. Sasuke chuckled, when he remembered that this unknown blondie always whined about being tinier than most of the kids of his age and daily drank milk.

Well, although today it didn't hold any kind of…corporal exchanges, there were some days when his dreams wasn't exactly…naïve. He remembered that he liked to kiss that soft, dusky lips, hear the gasps and the moans his kitsune could provide and feel the velvety of that scorching hole that he always loved to plunge in. The composed man tried to calm down his growing blush.

Sometimes, the dreams looked so real that his skin would ting from the ragged puffs coming from that perfect mouth, drinking that sweet essence whenever his lover would feel the highest pleasure and sleep…Sleep, running his fingers through those silky golden pieces of sunlight.

When in his dreams would close his eyelids in tired euphoria, his reality would knock him out with terrible confusion, his mind in haywire and a _gigantic _problem to be taken care of. It's when he would feel that all that sensations from the previous thoughts would linger until he could never, _ever, _forget that tanned boy.

Uchiha Sasuke is someone who could pride himself that he never felt attracted to any kind of human being. Womem, for him, were nuisances, pestering him around, while men, well, most of them only lusted him over his physical attributes.

He always thought that he would live a pleasurable, healthy bachelor life, without unnecessary bounds or headaches around, however, his traitorous brain would always evoke that pleasant scent…something that has sunflowers mixed with vanilla…

Sasuke slammed with force the counter on his kitchen. He didn't even meet the person in this reality but he was already addicted by that presence! That didn't make sense.

Opening the cool chromatic refrigerator to pick his orange juice, he couldn't help but to smirk a little from his yesterday leftovers: Ramen.

* * *

"_Sa…" His skin, already sensitive from all the heat, concentrated all his senses over that alabaster fingers, that were teasing the head of his hard cock. "Ah!" He gasped, widening the space of his legs, while the smirking man ghosted over all over his length with his hot breath._

"_Sas…mmmmm…" He closed his blue eyes, darkened by his unfulfilled lust. Without his vision, all of the nimble touches strengthened from his body, leaving his brain in overdrive. "Aaaah!! Sasuke!" He couldn't mutter any other word, couldn't formulate any kind of sentence. His lips only conjured that raven-haired beauty, only Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…_

"_What, dobe?_" _His lover gave an amused chuckled, vibrating directly the most sensitive part of his body. He tortuously showed his pink tongue, flattening it inch by inch coming from the bottom to the tip of his hard-on. He kissed over the swelled head. "Hmm_? _What happened to your famed blabbermouthed tic?_"

"_Bast...ooh..." He gave another gasp when the strands of hair tickled all over his region, while that sinful mouth licked his essence that was already forming from his excitement. Another hand cupped his sacks, moving in circled motions, heightening that wonderful sensation of breaching the doors of heaven._

"_Sasuke…" Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… "Sasuke, wh…" He gulped his saliva when the other one bit lightly the tip. "What are you do…ing_?"

_That dark hue eyes merely raised a slight annoyed stare before glistening with mirth. He raised himself to the cerulean eyes and gave a chaste kiss._

"_What? Didn't the ninja academy teach the basics needs of life to you? This is called a blow job, dead last."_

"_I know what this is it!" He retorted with embarrassment in his tone. His lover merely sniggered back before returning to his previous task. The tanned hands secured briefly that head before running over those black threads of hair. "I wanted to know…why…why are you doing this to me…"_

_He looked at those pools of dark vortex, pushing him into an endless path. He swallowed with difficulty. To any person who didn't know well the avenger, would think that he was angry with the raised question. Though to him…he knew. Beneath that scowling expression there was hurt…but also love._

_And love._

_And love. (And obsession)_

"_Hmm..." His perfect nose inhaled the musky scent of his blonde curls, his exhales invading all of his personal walls he carefully constructed. He curled another smirk before speaking:_

"_Because." His husky voice touched the nerve of his soul, bearing him naked._

"_What do you mean...GAH!" He couldn't continue question anymore his doubts, when a hot, velvety and damped mouth enveloped his male organ._

"_I've had enough of your pestering, usuratonkachi. From now on." From above, his azure eyes met lusted onyx ones. "You'll only scream my name." And then, he took all of his member to his lips, rendering the blonde one immobile._

"_AAAAH!!Hah...hah...ahnnn..." He became incapable to bridge any kind of connection on his brain. Actually, he believed that his mind already became a pile of mush._

_Sasuke hummed in high spirits, while he resumed to administrate his current job. The tanned boy yelled, feeling the walls of his mouth vibrating all over his hard rod. His hips gave a forceful thrust on that puckered lips and the raven conceded that, while he licked all over a sensitive nerve after engulfing the member again._

"_SASUKE!" His vision was already unfocused with growing tears and high feelings, while his heart stammered, whether he should cry from euphoria, or shed his sadness from his official mortal enemy in front of him. He shook his head, trying to purge his confused thoughts._

_The young brunet sucked. Sucked hard. Sucked, like he was desiring to steal all of his life-force and his soul. He screamed again, all of his body already too chaotic to live in this earth, the desire already full and brimming the depths of his thoughts._

"_Close?" It wasn't a question, it was a request. "Then..." His ivory skin raised himself again and lapped his bronzed earlobe whispering erotic words:_

"_Come, for me.__** Naruto.**__" He returned to bury his mouth onto his engorged member and gave a last searing suck._

_The emotion was too much. Exploding into a millions of thousands stars; he splashed all over the awaiting mouth._

"_SASUKE!!"_

* * *

"UUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" His sapphire eyes instantly widened while he raised himself from his bed.

"_LORD! What a dream!" _Naruto didn't even bother to look at his lower regions. It was wet, for sure.

Shouting all kinds of dirty words he could remember, he hopped away from the cushion and turned on the shower. Since he already…ahem, masturbated, there's no need to be a cold one, so he only tiredly rubbed off his fluids.

He had these kinds of dreams since he could ever remember. Not all of them were…that intense, of course, though every one involved an attractive black-haired man with alabaster skin.

He always questioned himself why the hell he would ever dream from someone he didn't even meet. Sometimes (like today) his emotions were so intense that it'd leave remnants of these visions when he awoke. Some days, the tanned boy could even smell that fresh lavender flavor, combined with rich dark-chocolate, exhaling from that breath-taking man.

Okaaay….musn't get desperate, musn't get desperate, musn't get desperate…why the hell he would have these kinds of dirty mind with a MAN, above all??

Not that Naruto was a one hundred percent straight. He had his quote of crushes with beautiful girls, though it stopped only there. He liked to observe pretty people, but never imagined that he would be intimate with anyone.

That means that he was assexual?

…

Even though his previous dreams proved otherwise.

Annoyed, he grabbed another clean boxer and threw the soiled one in the pile of laundry, preparing himself for another day of exhilarating work.

* * *

Author notes: (opens the window and starts to fan herself) Okay…my first lime. Probably sucked. At least I already threw out all of my stress over my main fic. (grins widely) Ok! Now, back to "Turn me off Tune me out".

Since I've written this fic mainly to purge all the pent up frustration, there isn't exactly a secure schedule on how I'll write this thingie. Not to mention that, well, strangely, it's sorta AUish but sorta in Narutoverse. Or is it Narutoverse but centuries later? Whatever.

Oh yeah, in this chapta Sasuke said: "Come, for me. Naruto" I purposely put Come, instead of Cum. Call it a badly placed pun. I'll explain it later. (explained in chapter 11, go there and look people! XD)

Nevertheless, if you guys could…y'know, click on that attraaaaaaactive button and leave a review…I'd appreciate it. (smiles)

See ya later!


	2. Second Memory

Author notes: I've just read the latest Naruto chpta. There's a huuuuge spoiler which I won't mention but there's only one thing that came through my mind when I read it: "Oh great. It fits my story." Lol

Also, I'll also mention that Itachi, thankfully, won't play the antagonist of this fic. Bleh, I'm pretty tired about making him the villain. So, I think that he'll be playing the good big brotha. : s Don't go complaining with me.

WARNING: IF YOU GUYS AREN'T FOLLOWING THE NARUTO MANGA, DON'T READ THIS STORY!! THERE'S A HUGE SPOILER FROM CHAPTER 402!!

* * *

_**Second Memories**_

"Another wet dream?" His roommate waggled his eyebrows knowingly, darkening even further the blonde's scowl expression.

"Shut up Kiba." He swore, if he continues to change his boxers so many times, he'll buy an entire lingerie store. "It's not funny y'know! I keep having these strange dreams…and strange thingies…there's one day that an old man with huuuuge spiky white hair was trying to teach me some ninja moves that called huh…Leigun? Rass…enbun? Ugh…something that has a spiral in the middle."

"Sendo…pira? Rasenspiral?"

"Can't remember. It was a pretty long name. You know, there's also another time when I've met you too. It was sooo bizarre. You're mounting a gigantic dog, which had almost the same size of a medium horse."

"Oh, really?!" The ruffian eyes suddenly perked up with interest. "And what kind of breed it was? Mixed? Saint Bernard? Doberman? Boxer?"

"How would I know?!" the blonde backed down a little bit with incredulity. "You're the biologist here, not me!"

"Tsc...You're so useless. Every time you're having those dreams, either you're fighting with that guy or making out with him. What, haven't reached your puberty yet, m' boy?"

"Stop mentioning this!" His cheeks already were heavily stained with crimson color. "And it's not my fault that I keep having those kinds of dream, I swear!"

"Mmhm. Of course, you're the innocent victim of all those terrible twists of destiny judged upon you." Kiba gave a sarcastic grin to his friend, at the same time he straightened his jacket and his materials inside his luggage. "Hey, next time you dream about the great ol' me, ask me out what kind of dog I'm breeding!" He gave a wave a hand before shutting tightly the door.

Naruto yelled loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear: "MORON! And just for you to know, I CAN'T control my dreams, idiot, then I can't ask what in seven hells is the breed of your little monster, asshole!"

* * *

_A flurry of arms frantically searched their bodies, while they cleared a path for them. Blinded fingers knocked out cups, glasses, everything in the vicinity, each of them falling in the floor with cracking melodious sound. Not wanting to waste his time, the dark haired man bucked violently against the other one, causing delicious friction between their bodies. The blonde returned his passionate action with equal fervor, molding his lips together in perfect synchronism with the thumps of their hearts. His tanned hands secured tightly the scalp of his lover, his actions painfully addicting._

_Sasuke aligned their erections once more and bucked once more, causing his kitsune to gasp and break their connection briefly. When the cerulean eyes returned to stare his companion, he spoke in a rushed manner:_

"_No…" His voice went deaf towards the paled man, who licked that glistened neck and bit violently his sensitive spot. Marking his property. Marking __**his **__Naruto. "No…Sasuke, we can't! We can't, anymore!" The Konoha ninja tried to voice his reason._

"_Don't say that we can't." His thumbs easily slid inside of his lover's pants and idly played with the pubic hair, eliciting another pleasurable moan. His smirks growing even wider, he teased with the tips of his fingers the hardening length until he decided it was ready in due time. _

"_Don't say…that you don't want it!" He quickly unzipped his own jeans and freed the confines of his boxers his erection grabbing both of their cocks together. What an amazing feeling. Their pre-cum smearing all over their torso and lubricated the thrusts, making easier for his hand to travel upside to down. Upside…and down…in increasing speed. The approaching of his orgasm also evoked his dark feelings and the youngest Uchiha gasped:_

"_Why are you saying that we can't?! Why are you refusing MY HEART?!" His controls of his emotions were already long gone while he locked his lips with a furious smack._

"_WHY?!" The cerulean irises were already at the back of his mind, a rushing of euphoria flashing throughout his body where he couldn't do anything but accept. Naruto also didn't refuse the angry kiss from Sasuke, clattering their teeth and leaving blood on his lower lip._

_Despite the previous rough actions, his alabaster body arranged side by side the bronze one, enveloping with tender arms, his low voice trembled with emotion:_

"_Why…why are you saying that we shouldn't do this? Why are you condemning it to be a bad thing? __**Our connection**__…"_

_His rival, best friend and secret lover just welcomed his body, also raising his arms to complete their hug. Tears flowed freely from their whiskered cheeks, because he knew that the Uchiha wouldn't ever cry. So he wept, for both of them._

"_I won't let you free from our desires. You won't move on from the feelings you have towards me."_

_**You are mine.**_

* * *

Okay…here's a…not so healthy dream. And…(the brunet looked southwards) with painful problem to solve.

Heaving a tired sigh, Sasuke moved to his bathroom and ran the shower while he stripped his clothes. The freezing water cleansed his sweat along with the pent up frustration stirring in his gut.

He reflected…since he had those frequent dreams, there's already a sort formed story on what had happened over there. Till he had thirteen years old, he used to live in a ninja village, together with that blonde, a pink haired girl and a perverted teacher. For the sake of his brother's revenge, he abandoned that village and started to train with a slimy old man, that had a gigantic tongue that has the size of his face and pedophile propensities.

That almost made him choke a little. Why would he go to that dangerous place so he could gain a large amount of power? Ok…because Itachi killed his entire clan (huh…the dream Itachi, not the real Itachi) but somehow, if he really could remember, there's a misunderstand over it and in the end, his brother was the good guy, not the villain.

Eh…so he wasted three years of training with a disgusting man, to kill his big brother, only to realize that he was focusing his revenge in the wrong person…?

Orochi…what was his name…? Orochiii…tarou? Must be. At the sight of that remembrance, Sasuke shivered up. He would never understand how the Sasuke in his dreams could even stand to be side by side with that pedophile. Haah…crazy people and their crazy decisions. Wait…he just badmouthed himself right now. But wait…it wasn't exactly him, it was him in his dreams. So it wasn't him, but someone else, with the same name and same appearance…?

Yeah right. His dreams were absurd, he knew, with people jumping through tall buildings and making typical shounen manga special moves (the blonde had one that resembled a hadouken) but there's no denial that the Sasuke inside that world had the same personality and thoughts as the Sasuke in this reality.

Sometimes, the coincidences were so huge that he inevitably would feel disgust upon himself. Thinking that, if he really was placed in such conditions, he would do exactly the same things like the Sasuke in his dreams. Turning back his homeland. His lust for power. His sickening obsession on revenging his clan. His desire to kill his best friend…his only friend…

_Naruto…_

After he cleared up all the misunderstandings with his big brother, though Itachi died in his process, he, enraged with the betrayal of the village that refuged him in his childhood, wanted to release the ultimate destruction upon it. That was his first mistake. Why would he become enemies with the place that sheltered his only humanity there?

Then, perhaps, he's the biggest monster within himself…?

He shook violently his head. It was a dream…just a dream. His rage, his lust for destruction…all of them are not real…a dream…like the sensation burrowing his face to inhale that sunshine locks…Naruto…

Naruto…the only good thing in that goddamn warped dimension. The Uchiha always hoped…of all the weird things that happened inside that dream, at least that tanned boy would be revealed real to him.

_My only desire…_

* * *

"_Became your friend...? Then why?" His soaked clothes clang uncomfortably around his body, but he didn't care. Droplets of water obscured his vision, but he also didn't care. He only saw one thing…one person…that obstinate dark coal eyes._

"_That is why…"The Uchiha returned his gaze with chilly retort, tangling all his senses from head to feet._

"_That is why it is worth killing you…" His battle stance already in motion, running towards the blonde boy to strike directly his vital points._

_Naruto cried. He only wanted his friend to come back home._

_Closing his eyes with effort, he prepared himself for the fiercest and most wearisome battle to come._

* * *

"Ah…" His vision was still unfocused, tears damping all over his cheeks and his neat pillow even further. Clouding his judgment…clouding his feeble attempt to confirm that all of that was just a dream…

That is why, sometimes he hated these nights. The emotions were so strong to be just mere imagination. He loathed the constriction of his swelled heart.

Rubbing his eyelids with the back of his hands he whispered…

"Why…Sasuke, why…?"

_This intense sensation…the deep wound inside his soul…_

_Uchiha Sasuke…_

* * *

Author notes: Don't worry, I'll make them meet each other in due time…someday…You guys already know that my writing style is slow, right? Too bad, so sad… XD Patience people!


	3. Third Memory

Author notes: I HAAAAAATE SASUKE! Or better, I HATE KISHIMOTO-SENSEI!! Give me this goddamn manga, I can draw it better than you.

GUH!

Disclaimer: despite all my protests, this goddamn thing is still his goddamn property.

Warning: I think I'll use bondage and all kinds of hardcore things just to compensate my frustration over the manga (half joking, half serious). MOAR SASUNARU INNUENDOS PLEASE!!

Heaaavy lemon ahead. And yeah, I guess I unleashed all my perverted thoughts in this fic. (mumbles)

* * *

_**Third Memories**_

"_I hate you, you know."_

"_I hate you too."_

"_Then, why are we doing this?" The sapphire eyes glittered on the night, the only illumination in that room. He made sure that he would ever remember the most erotic thing he ever saw in his life. The hard member in front of him, with his engorged red head bobbing up and down while his raven lover impaled himself inside his penis. Dark curls smashing and fusing together with blonde ones._

"_How…should I k-know?" His fingers secured with vigor the paled wrists and helped to guide him down…down…more ragged puffs and squelching noises as his anal opened even wider to accommodate that wonderful member. He raised himself a little bit from that hard pole, before smashing back, slapping his balls on the contracted stomach. Naruto almost cum after that._

"_Ow! Are you crazy, you bastard?! Hah…" The burning sensation was making his brain work in overdrive. He quickly separated his legs more, penetrating more in that puckered hole, as his hips happily lifted upwards in unison with Sasuke's thrusts downwards._

"_I just want to get it on as quickly as we can. After that, it's my turn to top." The Uchiha gave his famed usual smirk, as his black locks were plastered in sweated face, arching his back with pleasure and increasing the speed of their thrusts._

"_Ah……You…" Naruto also turned his head from the terrific sight, the orgasm bubbling inside his stomach as his eyesight was blinking from some white spots. The bed creaked and slammed violently to the wall, but their current heightened emotions were already too farfetched to pay attention to these small details. "What's the problem on toping you?! You like to be fucked as well as fucking me!"_

"_I can't believe that you still can say accurate words even while I'm riding you." The avenger gave a sardonic look, right after he raised himself again, just until the tip of his blonde erection and rammed back again with considerable strength._

"_SASUKE!" Naruto felt his balls tightening, filling all of his semen to the brim. His raven lover, satisfied with the productive results, still continued to drive inside him, watching that blissful face as a visual stimulus to guide him to the end. White stains spurted all over the sun-kissed body, some even reaching the whiskered face._

_He reached over to gaze with passion Naruto's expression, while licking some of his own essence from that lovingly cheeks._

"_Now I claim my prize…"Sasuke smiled, that forgotten feeling that he kept searching years, years ago. Kissing that pink lips, swapping his slender neck, giving hickeys around it._

"_Sasuke…" His first bond. His first best friend. His first lover. But…is Sasuke entire being could be claimed to be __**his**__? He wondered._

_His lover extracted himself from his now deflated organ, cutting their connection, his cum sipping out from the crack of his ass, while his companion gave a discomfort expression. Sasuke was almost going to reach a towel to clean himself when Naruto interrupted him._

"_Let me clean you." Despite all of the problems around them, Naruto still managed to give a mischievous grin towards his childhood friend. Sasuke returned his smirk._

"_Whatever. But I've already warned that I'm topping next." The blondie wrinkled his nose in mocking distaste._

"_Boooring…why do you insist so much to change our positions if you like so much my cock inside your ass, Sasuke-chan?" He sing-songed._

"_What kind of Uchiha am I if I can't fuck my rival?" He joked about it, though Sasuke felt surprised when the cerulean eyes lost a little bit of gleam._

"_Yeah yeah…always Uchiha this, Uchiha that. Your pride always gets in the way on us." Naruto spoke in soft manner, though he couldn't hide the hurt on his tone. Reaching over the soiled tights, he gave an experimental lick._

"_I hope it tickles, you bastard. That would totally destroy your stupid Uchiha pride." His joke sounded more poisoned than he intended. Sasuke averted his gaze._

"_Just clean me up and finish this, dobe."_

"_Teme…" Then, the lopsided grin came back, lifting the tension. He murmured huskily. "Then, open properly your legs like the bitch you are for me…"_

_The brunet glared hard at his ex-teammate before spreading over and hooking around the spiky golden hair. He would give this small satisfaction to the usuratonkachi, as a form of apology, for now._

_The blonde gulped, staring at the asshole that moments before were engulfing his member. Just the eyesight was enough to make him half hard. Oh scratch that…__**this **__was the most erotic thing he witness in his entire life. Sasuke impaling himself was a close second._

_He lapped at first, his tights, as a form of taunting. Circling his tongue all over the pale skins while giving small pecks with a resounding "chu". Since his semen was already splashed around his tights, some of them rubbed on the whiskered cheeks and at the tip of his nose. Naruto paused a little bit, painfully slowly licking all over his face, tasting his own essence and purring all the while, like a cat drinking his favorite milk. He, then, proceeded the torturous cleansing until he stopped near the raven's anus. _

_The spiky strands of sand colored hair raised himself to the level-eye of the onyx iris and waggled his eyebrows, receiving a growl in return. He returned to his task and his hot tongue barely touched around the hole, badly damping where it counts the most when he interrupted his actions with the tip of his tongue stroking his anal passage._

_It seemed that Sasuke also approved that unique style of cleaning when he gave an impatient thrust towards the tanned face, successfully flattening the dobe's tongue to his asshole._

"_Impatient bastard." The blonde sniggered sarcastically, before running all over his sensitive part with his tongue and started to decently clean the dobe's cum._

_Usuratonkachi. Can't even make a decent job on doing something as basic as getting rid of dirt? Sasuke swore that his dumbass couldn't live without him._

_Naruto continued to eliminate all kinds of white stains all over his anus when he stopped again. The Uchiha groaned irritated. Then he suddenly felt a wet organ plunging inside his hole and gasped:_

"_Aaaah! Dobe!" His dead last swayed sadistically his face with a tsc tsc tsc before he chuckled:_

"_Teme…can't you even cry my name when I make the dirty job?"_

_Like he was someone to talk about._

_Nevertheless, Naruto continued to point inside of his lover, twirling the tip of it from time to time as a motion of scooting more cum. He started to hum happily, tasting the most exquisite food he could provide. From Sasuke's hole it continued to leak out and his blonde dobe continued to lap enthusiastically, before he entered his asshole again with continued effort._

"_Looks like to me that you're enjoying my services." Naruto grinned wickedly at the thick cock displayed in front of him._

"_And it looks to me that you also liked to do this valiant exercises." Sasuke wanted to give a ironic retort at Naruto's erection, but his tone only sounded albeit a little bit needy._

"_Alright! Let's do—"_

"_Haven't I said that I would top next time?" Cutting off the blonde's eagerness, Sasuke raised himself to a sitting position and gave some strokes along his length._

"_What…? WHY?!" the usuratonkachi obviously whined._

"_Because." His stubborn nature wasn't going to back down so easily._

"_Oh, stuff it! Look, you're already lubricated, your asshole is already wide enough—" as a proof, he shoved easily his tanned fingers inside earning a gasp in response. "And my penis is aching for moaaar touch! So I say that we should fuck, Uzumaki's style!"_

_The bastard was almost going to open his mouth for a smart-ass response when the angry cobalt eyes cut him off._

"_Do you wanna, or don't you wanna?! 'Cause I can masturbate by myself just fine, but I doubt that you wanted to fist yourself in front of me, knowing that you're a arrogant bastard!"_

_The Uchiha paused, looking like he was more considering if he should let down his pride then contemplating Naruto's proposition._

"_Fine." The blonde heaved his eyes heaven ward. Bastard. Naruto swore that the Teme couldn't live without him._

"_Next time I top."_

_The blonde curled downward his mouth. If they could really have a next time._

* * *

"_Is it just me, or those dreams are getting worse?" _He didn't even make an effort to raise himself from his bed, too sated from the pos-orgasmic bliss.

Oh shoot. Why does he even bother to look for a girlfriend?! He practically masturbated daily with that bothersome dark-haired man in a way that he doesn't require to satisfy his sexual needs outside that dreams!!

This was also another reason that Naruto never looked out for another lover. Well, firstly, he guessed that whoever was going to be with him, would negatively feel surprised if she or he heard a "Sasuke" on Naruto's sleep nights. Another reason that he wouldn't wanted to admit, is that he would feel that he was betraying the man on his imagination, if he choose someone to stay by his side…

He's getting crazy. He's been faithful to someone whom he wasn't even sure if he exist!

Shoving all kinds of second thoughts, Naruto went to the meeting his boss scheduled.

* * *

Sasuke gingerly rubbed the junctions of his eyebrows, trying to keep his emotions on check. Last night his dreams were…_intense_ was the weakest euphemism he could give. Mind-blowing would be a more accurate word, though still wit, to fit that strange experience.

The more he dreamt about that cerulean soul, the more he felt that he could easily drown inside of him. He wished that…he could forever dream about that blazing grin, touch that soft skin, hug that perfect body…

"Outoto." A grave voice broke out his musings and Sasuke looked at his brother. Itachi had a somber expression, and immediately, all kinds of red flags ran inside his brain.

"What?"

* * *

_--Crreeeak--_

_--"Not here." Said a feminine voice, after opening a dark door.--_

"Getting used to live in Tokyo?" Sakura asked to her newest friend whom she met in a short time, though it always felt to her that she knew him a lifetime.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool! All of the habitants remind me of my grandma." Naruto beamed back to her, earning a relieved sigh from his another "strange fated" friend.

Naruto had half-japanese blood in his veins, from her mother. Contrary to a lot of prejudice inside her colony, she married a germany man, and most of Naruto's genes reflected his father. Her grandmother, fortunately, was the only one who supported that marriage and helped them to educate the hyperactive boy.

_--"Not here, either." He gasped in frustration, tired from all the running. --_

He came to Tokyo only few months ago, when his company called him for another archeologist expedition. Feeling excited that he'll meet half of his origins, the blue-eyes man accepted in an instant the offer and packed his stuffs to Japan.

When he firstly met Sakura, one of the workers from Tokyo branch, he inevitably shouted with full lungs: "SAKURA?!" startling all the present people as well the pinkette. After the initial shock, she composed herself and they quickly became close buddies.

_--"Not here either." She couldn't hide her discontentment after seeing another empty room. --_

"I want more details of your dream today…" She gave a very perverted giggle, while the tanned man rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh. He easily could stand out in a crowd, for having dark colored skin.

"Sakura-chaan…those dreams aren't a light manner to be taken in consideration…"

"Yeah…but I want juicy details to perk up my boring day!" Yaoi fangirls…

"Listen here…" He quickly got interrupted from the sound of the TV ad in the building.

_-- "Where the hell are you?!" His body gave chase to search for his long lost friend.--_

"_**Latest news, the current Uchiha chairman suffered a traffic accident and are now hospitalized with critical position…repeat…"**_

_--"We've finally come this far!" His teammate, who shared the close friendship, continued to pursue that raven-haired shadow.--_

Uchiha? UCHIHA?! It was a huge coincidence to ignore, though a tiny hope stranded his eyes to his vision. However, both Kiba and Sakura always told that this surname was a common one…

There were photos of the accident as well as some people breathing in tubes. His expectations quickly flagged out. No…not him

_--"Where are you?" His tears started to fall, his strong feelings bursting out.--_

"_**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke are already attending their parent's surgery with great commotion. News asks, while Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku are inoperative, whether the both talented brothers would take reigns of the Uchiha Industries…"**_

_--"Where are you?" She whispered with her throat constricted, trying hard not to bawl from the distant memories.--_

And then, it flashed. Behind someone wearing a long ponytail, he saw, the exact pale skin. The exact strange hairstyle. The exact piercing onyx eyes.

_SASUKE!_

* * *

Author notes: aaaaaaand Naruto meets Sasuke! Not exactly….errr….muahahahahahaha!!

So, my first lemon. (everybody throws knives: we're expecting a SasuNaru lemon!) Yeah, I thought so. But, look at the summary, I wrote SasuNaruSasu, right? :D And I also prefer Sasunaru, believe it or not, though I have an open mind…But why have I decided to write the opposite thing…? Well…call it…a sadist whim. K k k k k k k k

Though, to appease you guys, there'll be more Sasunaru then Narusasu. I think.

Yeah, it was almost 3 chapters in a row. I'm feeling very inspired on this fic. But, like "Turn me off Tune me out" after that it'll slowly stabilize.

Thanks for the reviews, I'll answer them afterwards!

But that doesn't mean that you should stop reviewing, please continue to click on that woooooonderful button!


	4. Forth Memory

Author notes: And here we go, the next chap. Lol... Of course, there's already a lot of people who're asking when the hell will the two knuckle heads will meet. Eztli is hoping that I won't lazy around until 10 chapters. Well, I won't do such sadist long extent, of course not…How about 9 chapters? (evil grin) (readers grabs any lethal objects near the PC and gives a dead glare) Just kidding again. Well, to tell the truth, I also don't know when I'll decide when they will meet. Like the other fic, I'm kinda letting the characters live around and making their own story. I'm just a medium.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto no baka!

Warning: I don't want to admit that it's plotless, though I'll admit that there's more senseless lemons than the usual…XD oh yeah. Yaoi lemons, people.

The return of gigantic chapters are back again…:P

* * *

_**Forth Memories**_

"Sa...suke" His incredulous blue orbs glued to the sight in front of him, his mouth wide open from that strange familiar vision.

"Wha…are you saying that the Sasuke in your dreams is the Uchiha Sasuke in this AD?!" A feminine voice shook his momentary hypnosis, calming down the ragged soul. "That's…surreal!...Are you sure about that?" She couldn't help but to gape with him.

"Yeah…it is. I'm pretty sure." His heart, rather his common sense, touched the conclusion.

"Hm…no wonder I had such a massive crush on him when I was twelve."

Naruto blinked at the confession. "You know him?" Sakura just chuckled in response.

"Oh no…he was famous, he had the same age as mine…he was the prince of every girl's dreams, y'know? And you said that in your dreams I used to like him a lot…I guess that explain a lot of things."

"Like…?"

"Shameful memories from that time. Can you imagine that I even had a huge fight against one of my best friends just because of him? It was pretty pathetic."

The blonde shook his head amused. "Do tell."

Her emerald eyes warmed up in her statement. "Thankfully, it was just a crush. Now, I'm married happily with my dearest husband, Rock Lee."

"_Sakura-chan, you're dating Lee?!" He didn't bother to hide the disappointment to his friend. She sighed, already prepared to face his wrath._

"_Yes, Naruto. It's been three months since I'm dating him." She couldn't maintain the eye contact, choosing gaze at the ground._

"_How could you!" She felt hands roughly constricting her shoulders and tried not to wince at the hurt. "I thought that you liked Sasuke! I thought that you LOVED Sasuke! Why the fuck would you date someone ELSE?!"_

"_Those were other times, Naruto!! Open your eyes! Sasuke is not here anymore. In fact, he's not here for four years long!!" Her tears were forming up around the seams of her soul, contaminating her sensible side._

"_And just because he's not here with us, is a good reason, enough for you to change your mind?!" She flinched at the accusation on his words, her vision blurring and dampening her face._

"_Yes. It is. Naruto…I moved on." She tried to cup his cheeks with her soft hand, but her friend slapped away. It felt thousands worse then a physical injury, though, she pressed on. _

_But that's not enough good reason to do something traitorous like that, right? What about their chasing after Sasuke?_ _What about their feelings towards Sasuke?_

"_Naruto…listen to me…everybody moves on."_

_He blocked the obvious statement, the easiest choice. Not him…he won't give up on Sasuke._

"_Naruto…you also need to move on." She tried to reason him, she tried to back out the previous promise that the blonde vowed, in their childhood years. "In fact, Sasuke-ku—" She swallowed dryly. "I mean, Uchiha Sasuke, is no longer a missing nin." She added with a whisper, too scared from her own words._

_**NO!**__ He didn't want to hear, he's not going to listen to those lies. Sakura shook his arms with force, staring with desperation._

"_Naruto! Naruto, Naruto…you know it! Uchiha Sasuke…he's…he's…"_

_He stuffed his fingers to his ears and squinted hard his eyes. Don't want to hear, don't want to know…_

_Naruto…_

_Naruto…!_

"NARUTO!" Worried green eyes suddenly showed in front of him while his vision started to focus again.

"Huh? Wha…? What happened?" For some minutes, he thought that he entered in a capricious mirage, a nightmare without end.

"You…you suddenly quieted down, your eyes got unfocused and then it started to spasm out! I thought that you had a convulsion, or something like that!" Sakura checked his pulse as well as measured his temperature at his forehead.

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. Suddenly, I had that dream again." It was the first time that he had that moment without sleeping, it was so strange.

"Oh...that's why it looked like you're in REM state, even with your eyes opened." She cupped her chin, fascinated from the occurrence. "Wow…say, you wouldn't mind to step a little inside our hospital right? Your case would be so interesting to research…"

"And give you the opportunity to make me your favorite laboratory rat? I pass, thank you. I value my life." He chuckled with wittiness as he received a painful elbow jab from the pinkette.

* * *

_She observed his back, as he hurriedly disappeared from the horizon. The walls of her self-control imploded as she confessed:_

"_That's why…My love for you could never develop, Naruto."_

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke. 26 years old (bah, he's 1 year older than me, AGAIN). Currently single. AB blood type. Heir of the Uchiha Industries. Born in Tokyo, his current residence (oh, that makes the things much more easier), current VP of his parent's company. It is said that the Uchiha Industries currently values 100 billion of dollars, the richest corporation of Japan and one of the richest of the world. Accomplishments: (he quickly scrolled down because he didn't want to read boring information).

He stopped at the thousands of photos provided on his screen. Each of them featuring the man inside of his dreams. It just took few seconds on the Internet and he already knew the overall information of the dark-haired man. Ah, technology…so efficient.

He still has fangirl clubs dedicated to him even in this era, the bastard. Oh god…what a cheesy design. The portal to the website had greek totems on the side while there's a badly cleaned photo of his face undulating above some golden plate. Even though it has such hideous style, there's….holy shit! 1.003.856 subscribers! He shook again his blonde locks. Once a bastard…always a bastard.

Naruto sat baffled in front of his laptop, taking his time to digest the information. That person…who always haunted his nights suddenly…took form. He could touch him. He could hear him. He could hug him. He could kiss him. He could…okay, his perverted brain is going further to a pointless detour.

At some part of his mind, he knew that he was missing a vital information, when he had that strange daydream with Sakura. Something horrible…that couldn't be breached…

Nervously, he messed his spiky hair in frustration. What was the point? Even if this man had the exact appearance and name, there's no guarantee that he shared the same wacko imagination. He'd probably call the nearest loony bin if the blonde would ever try to mention about that crazy ninja stuff. Ninja…Ya! Hah! Shuriken! Huh…what was the name of his favorite move? Ranse…gara! Rasan…dori! Ah, nevermind.

_If _he ever succeed to talk to that famous guy. Well, probably the cocky Uchiha would call the _securities_ first before he ever tries to say an "A" to him.

He was happy of the fact that the Uchiha was a known face, making him recognize the supposed wild hallucination. Though, his prominent image might give him some problems to reach any kind of valuable contact…

Naruto grabbed a pencil and balanced up at his upper lip, a habit that he has whenever he'd fall in contemplation. He'll think about all of the possibilities to establish some kind of conversation, after he decides if he _really _wants to meet up with that guy.

The answer probably will be yes, anyways.

* * *

_There are rare moments that could be considered as perfect, beautiful things like an unblemished sunshine after a torrential rain, an affectionate parent hug or simply walking in a desert street. Sasuke knew, from his experiences, that his karma is far too soiled to hope any kinds of these perfect minutes, so he always wanted to cherish them whenever it showed, at the bottom of his heart._

_His current lethargic position, sprawled in an unknown motel, waiting for the first sunlight to initiate another morning could be called a daily occurrence. Though, the way that those same rays illuminated strand by strand, that exquisite golden locks as he observed the arrival of a new dawn, the way that intoxicating body molded and fit perfectly on his own, the way his soft tanned skin contrasted and matched his milk one, their legs intertwined, their arms locked to each other as a thin blanket barely covered their naked bodies and his steady warm breath tingled all of his nerves, all of them, were the proof that God above really existed._

_His normally alert eyes gazed tenderly that relaxed face. Strange…he knew that features since he was an infant, but he never grew tired on watching whenever he met his lover. His spiky hair framed his long light-colored eyelashes, the slight oval face but with a firm chin, six diagonal scars slightly marring his cheeks, though giving a fox look…everything matched perfectly for him, to be called a object of beauty. There's only one thing that could complement that gorgeous picture…:_

"_Mmmm…good morning, Sasuke." There. His lover slowly opened his eyelids, like unlocking windows to the sky. The deep blue eyes, looking passionately only to him. He drowned inside of that profound sea of emotions, melting all of his psychological guards in an instant. In that azure color, he knew that he would be forgiven for letting out all of his emotions. Only him, would ever break his cold heart. Only him, would defy any kind of logical sense, like the unfounded fact that his color blue would be extraordinarily warm._

_Naruto bestowed a timid smile, probably too exhausted from the night activities. He naturally returned that kind gesture, brushing softly the bangs of golden hair, earning a murmur of approval in return._

_He couldn't continue to float in that cloudless sky. Reality, sooner or later, will reap and drag him down._

_His precious, precious, pair of sapphires moved down till the level of his torso, while his tanned arms tightened even further their hug. The Uchiha almost growled…though his body ached for more of that touch, if the usuratonkachi wanted to reenact their actions yesterday, he would have to take a halt._

_Though his, yes, __**his **__Naruto didn't made any sensual move in favor for more sex. He, cutely, unexpectedly and simply wiggled his head into his ivory skin, inhaling his fresh scent before tapping his heart with light kisses._

"_I just…" He kissed. "wanted…" He kissed again. "to continue like this…"his lips moved again to touch that sensitive part. __**"forever."**_

_Then, he turned his face to rest his cheeks on his chest, his ears pressed directly to the beating source of his life. He murmured, contently: __**"It feels so good to hear you this way."**_

_Sasuke…was an Uchiha. He was a shinobi. He was someone who didn't have the luxury to possess __**feelings.**_

_However, if no one could see he slipping off his mask, sometimes, sometimes…then that would be okay. Fortunately, Naruto knew that too, sensitively ignoring the broken sobs from his companion._

* * *

"Outouto…if you really want to sleep, there's a couch inside our parent's room." Only when Sasuke heard that familiar voice, he broke up from that anguish dream. The youngest Uchiha raised up his head to grumble back:

"I'm fine…how's chichiue and hahaue?" Itachi almost fell next to his younger brother's chair graceless, probably too tired to pick on small details like that.

"Still on surgery. Though I know that they'll make it. Our parents are strong people, outoto." He gave an assurance shake, comforting his doubts in an instant.

It was sooooo strange that in that dreams he would be the exact opposite of image to Sasuke. Weird brotherly feeling.

"I was getting worried with you, at the end. When you're sleeping, at first, you had such a content expression…then, suddenly you started to cry. A nightmare?"

Hn. Things would be so wonderfully easier if that imagination could count only as a bad dream…

"Sort of. When do you think that surgery is going to an end?"

"Probably in two, three more hours. Then, there won't be any need for both of us to stay with them, Sasuke."

Whenever Itachi changed his nickname to call him by his name, it meant family business.

"Very well then. What do you want me to do?" He didn't say it with any accusation tone, he knew their obligations and assignments to accomplish.

"Next week there'll be a ball commemorating a new archeology expedition inside Japan. Apparently, they found an extinct village that used to harbor technologies more advanced then the feud time. The Uchiha Industries are the main sponsors, so there's the need of at least one of us to be present on that night."

Sasuke gave a scornful sigh. He hated those kinds of events, and Itachi knew it since he suffered the same "illness", because it was the opportunity to high-class whores surround him like bees. Nevertheless, he knew that it was a unavoidable requirement, for every Uchiha needs to be in a spotlight from the public view.

"Okay. I'll be there."

* * *

"Naruto-kun, come here." A wise voice called the blonde from his office.

"Okay okay…what's the matter boss?" Naruto couldn't help but grin. Sarutobi was an old man who he always distinctively felt that he was a distant grandfather. Well, the weird dreams didn't help it either, since in there he used to be a chief from that village and guarded him with kind eyes. Though, for some odd reason, when he reached the teenager years, the old man was substituted to a busted and energetic lady (probably reached his retirement, maybe), whom Naruto always entitled her with an infuriating, as well as close nickname called "Baa-chan". Why would he label a 25 years old in appearance woman as a crony old hag…?

"Our main sponsor is going to hold a party this Friday, do you mind if you could go there with us? It's a good opportunity to create more valuable contacts."

The blonde stifled a tired sigh. He never liked to go to those kissing-prick-ass events; he always preferred to be in his safe haven, fishing for information about long lost civilization or cleaning artifacts. However, Sarutobi, whom he shared a good relationship with the hyperactive blonde, always complained that he would lose good resources to many less talent people in the field, if this case persists.

Today…well, maybe in normal cases Naruto would listen to his kind boss, though not today. He was still shocked from the recent discoveries, so he wanted to take his time to cool down. Yelling at people, influential people, while he still had a dark-haired headache to care wouldn't be a good solution.

"Not now, boss…I'm sorry." The wrinkled hand simply opened a drawer and reached a small pipe to smoke. The cerulean eyes immediately quirked an eyebrow, almost wishing that the old man could also wear that strange triangular hat with the kanji "fire" written on it. What a…bizarre reminiscence.

"Alright, Naruto-kun…I'll just give you this invitation, in case that you change your mind." He swished from his pocket a paper tag with elegant letters written inside it. His employee took it half-heartedly, glancing over the contents in case that Sarutobi would whine that he wasn't carefully considering the invitation.

Then, the young man stopped dead. Blinking with effort, he ran over each letter to confirm that, yeah, this is no illusion.

"I'll go." His boss widened his eyes while exhaling another puff of smoke, questioning him:

"Um…are you sure?" _That was fast._

"Yes…I'll go."

He read again, the fated words, inviting him to go to one of the biggest buffet in Tokyo at Friday night, to celebrate the discovery start of an extinct japanese village. After all the meaningless protocols, there lied with gigantic letters his sponsor:

_Party held and sponsored by the Uchiha Industries._

Naruto wondered that, if destiny really exists, how twistedly insane she adored playing with his life.

* * *

Author notes: Yay! They're finally going to meet each other. This, is what you're thinking in this moment right? Well…people, I could do drastic changes. Sasuke could, since it's a big event, simply pass through Naruto. Naruto could suddenly get sick and then Kiba would take care of him, and Naruto could immediately feel that he loves his roommate and have hot kinky sex…Anything could happen, people.

But I'm not a sadist…I mean, I _am _a sadist, but I wouldn't go so far…or would I? Muahahahahahahaha…

Oh yeah, I know what you guys are going to ask…What was that feeble attempt of NaruSaku?! Well…people, before immersing without end this Sasunaru fandom, I happen to be a NaruSaku fan. Strangely, I still am…in some sense. NaruSaku or NaruGaara are perfect to each other in a world that doesn't have a Sasuke. Sasuke takes all the meaning of existence to Naruto. Naruto can't live without Sasuke. And, hopefully, this fact will be also proved in the other side. (Don't fail me, Sasuke!)

The second flashback, strangely enough, it ended differently then the original intention. I wanted to give a somber but playful way in the end, but the result was this…sorta angsty and bittersweet way. And there wasn't any space for little jokes. So weird… and I've just realized right now that I like to repeat the same words twice as a form of reinforcement, but it gets repetitive in the end…bleh.

Somehow, I think that this fic is consuming all of my energy when I'm writing this. I mean, it's sooooo sad! I was planning the plot inside my head while I was celebrating a birthday (not mine, thankfully), when I stopped dead and wanted to start crying. Gah, so embarrassing…luckily, I hid well from the present people, though it took most of my hunger…I could imagine if I lost control of emotion, my sister would ask, what happened, and I would answer, I'm crying because of two fictional characters who aren't getting along?! Oh man………embaaaaaarrassing……


	5. Fifth Memory

Author notes: so weird! Writing two extremely different kinds of fanfic confuses my mind. So weird…

Disclaimer: someone, please, attend my wishes and make the Naruto manga turn out to be a Sasunaru one. Pleeeaaaaaseee….damn Kishimoto!

Warning: Yeah…well, you know the good stuff people.

* * *

_**Fifth Memories**_

_He did it. He killed the Akatsuki leader. He…filled his duty. He'll be…a Konoha hero._

"_But…I'm sorry, ero-sennin…father…__everyone…"_

* * *

Slowly, his eyes turned to focus his temporary house's ceiling. Whenever this kind of dream would end, lately, his heartbeats would madly increase till he couldn't properly breathe.

Just few more days…and maybe his life would turn upside down. In a few more hours (48, to be more exact) he'll meet him. Uchiha Sasuke.

Will he give the blonde the answers that he'd been always seeking? Or it'll be just a blank, and he would be fated to go on a journey again?

* * *

"_Sasuke, DAMMIT! I know that you're here!! COME ON OUT YOU COWARD!!" The usual obnoxious voice yelled with full lungs echoing the empty mansion._

_He waited for any answer. Any sound or any step. Instead he met more silence. Huffing with indignation, he concentrated his Kyuubi's chakra to heighten his hearing abilities, until…_

"_I wouldn't do that, since my Sharingan can control your demon." A monotone voice interrupted his actions._

_Naruto raised his head to meet his long lost friend. Aside some small details, like his hair were longer and his physique was bulkier, it was the same like last year. That fated year…the same cold-blooded Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…I—"_

"_Do you…still believe in that stupid dream of taking me home…Naruto?" The same chilly voice._

"_I'll do it. It doesn't matter how, nor where or even when. You'll return. Even…"_

"_Yes…even after I've done. Fool." The same coal and lifeless eyes. "I see that you're alone now. Do you really believe that you'll be able to be on par with my fighting abilities? You won't be able to use the Kyuubi against me, so it only leaves you to be an ordinary shinobi. You'll be crushed."_

_The Kyuubi carrier clenched his hands. He spit with distaste:_

"_No one else wants to carry on the mission of taking you back to Konoha. In fact, it was cancelled long time ago. After you have…done."_

"_Then, you came to kill me…?" The Uchiha whispered in a very dangerous tone._

"_No! I—I…came by my own. I heard some info about you and I had to be here. Before any ANBU nin, before any ninja who'd eliminate you, **before **__**anyone! **__Sas—"_

_Naruto__ felt an arm enveloping across his shoulder and his friend was next to him again. Like last year. Inside of Orochimaru's hideout. So near so close…he didn't even need to inhale so much and he could smell the pleasant dark chocolate scent._

"_So no one is here to prevent anything Naruto. There'll be no one who'll…" The dark-haired man unsheathed his Kusanagi. "stop me from thrusting this sword onto you…there'll be no jounin…" He raised his arm and positioned the weapon to the blonde's back "that will try to incase me in a wooden jutsu and there'll be no Sakura that would try to interfere in our fight." The tip of the sword barely scratched the tanned skin, leaving a shallow cut._

_Naruto snorted. "She'd moved on. She's dating Lee now."_

"_But, what about you…you didn't. Still clinging in this stupid ideal, in your stupid world. And now I'm going to kill you. Naruto."_

_His first mistake was to look, for the last time, the eyes, who he sought and wanted to protect three years ago. Windows of his soul, portraying the hurt and the need, the simple need to be at his side._

_**Forever.**_

"_Sasuke…" The clear blue eyes, pleading, not for his mercy, but for comprehension._

"_Sasuke…" that sinful voice __repeated his name again, calling the depths of his spirit._

_**Only love…**_

_**Bring me some humanity…**_

_Kusanagi easily tumbled at__ the floor._

_He snapped. Dragging forcibly the lips onto his own, Sasuke quickly embraced the blonde boy, __one hand on his neck, securely bringing him closer to stay at place. He could hear a surprised gasp from the tanned boy and he didn't want to waste his time, plunging his tongue in._

_It took several seconds to realize that Sasuke, yes, __Uchiha Sasuke, the boy whom he always thought that he shared a bond with him as a brother was seriously trading saliva with him. It took some more seconds to think…to hell with that, he wouldn't mind. So Naruto aggressively kissed back, his arms hooked on the Sharigan user's back, the moist muscle swirling together, tasting the rough texture of each other. Its tongue exploring every part of his orifice, caressing, touching, damping it. Naruto moaned as he felt that all of his strength was draining out of his system and focused on that pair of lips, mouth and all the sensations involved in it. To help his friend out, the blonde tilted his face to bring even closer the electric contact, greedily sucking his lips, one hand already in the black scalp while the other was going down…down…down…_

_They pulled apart to catch their breath, heavily panting as a chord of saliva still connected together. Onyx eyes to cerulean ones. Tanned face to ivory one. Naruto moved again and nipped the lower lip of his soon to be lover, biting, licking and cleaning the silvery chord that left to tell the story. Groaning, Sasuke pressed his lips to the Kyuubi-vessel, his reasoning long lost and liquid passion only ran in their veins. Naruto finally massaged the brunet's ass, earning another hot groan on the other side. The tongues continued to battle for dominance for several minutes, until oxygen decided to be a meaningful demand and they separated, too flushed to come up with any kind of logical word._

_Naruto, __at last, understood what exactly had had happened there. His eyes got impossibly wide, as his head fell over that he was making out with __**Sasuke.**__ And he enjoyed it._

_Though, before the reasonable side of him could scream that this all was wrong, his friend gently pecked his lips again and said:_

"_I'll meet you later then." And suddenly disappeared from his sight._

_The blonde boy__ abruptly sat at the ground, since his legs no longer had any energy left to support his body. He never contemplated so long in his life, neither looked so long the dirty ceiling above him._

_The kiss. Was real. He never, ever felt so content like before. His fingers ran over the pink lips, still feeling the hot strokes and the lava surging from his gut. He licked the palm of his hand, which also had a rough texture but alas, it was different from Sasuke's tongue. The desire to feel that wonderful crevice left a shiver on his spine._

_That meant…from all this time, he __loved Sasuke? Or at least felt attracted to him._

_**No. Not only attraction. **__He knew._

_But now…even though his heart sang with joy the recent discovery; his brain already alarmed the counterpoints of this unearthly find._

* * *

Did he smell? No, he surely didn't smell. Did he put too much gel? No…he didn't put _any_ gel!

So why there's a lot of people looking at me?!

It took some minutes to realize that…well, maybe it was because he was a tanned blonde with blue eyes in the middle of asian people. But hey! There are also a lot of American people inside the party! What's the matter about those stuck-up pricks?!

The whole intention on going to this "gah, stop playing this goddamn music!" or "dammit, stop bumping me when I'm eating!" event was because he had the mission to find Uchiha Sasuke.

But seriously, it was like trying to find a tree in a forest. All of them had jet black hair and eyes, all of them had pale complexion and _everybody _were wearing tuxedos.

Annoying.

He also wanted to ignore that nibbling voice inside his head that maybe the person that he's been looking in his whole life _may _not come to this party.

However, another comforting sound tickled him that...if fate decided since the immemorial times that they would share a dream, maybe he would be complacent to make the blonde man meet face by face with Sasuke.

* * *

The Uchiha heir skillfully went to balcony to evade any kind of screeching girl demanding his attention. Nibbling the expensive champagne as he observed the sky, his eyes roamed the starlights in the night, lazily watching their small flickers like they were snobbishly reminding how his being was infinite small against the whole universe.

He turned his head back again to the illuminated room, filled with elegant people, cheerful voices and absent feelings. He was born in this society, though he never considered integrated to them, irritated daily with their vain thoughts and words, their obscure minds and dirty souls.

_When wi__ll I be able to find my light?_

Hn. Time to give some kind of speech. He jogged towards to that cellar, preparing himself for another excruciating hours.

Suddenly, he saw an illusion. A bright mop of golden hair.

Well, there's several American archeologist in that place, there isn't any significant point about it. Nevertheless, he couldn't stop the unfastening of his heart…

The natural spiky head followed with that exquisite tanned skin that vividly contrasted with the sea of paled skins. It couldn't be, could it? His mind was playing tricks…must be…

That man in question turned away from him and the composed Uchiha had the urge to go after him. The tiny hope…that maybe…

"Wait…Stop!" He yelled without thinking. The American boy turned his head to him.

His widened graphite eyes confirmed the hallucination.

_Blue._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in front of him. No wait…he's not dreaming, right? Weird white kimono? No, he's using a regular tuxedo. Blood-shot eyes? No, regular ones. Are we in any kind of ninja village of some sort? No, they were in the party house.

If his whole body wasn't stiffly planted to the floor, Naruto would pinch himself. There's no _way in hell _that he found Uchiha Sasuke so easily. And the brunet was the one who called him.

Wait. Called him. Does that mean…?

"Ehehehe…you're Uchiha Sasuke." Stupid words. GAH! The blonde seethed to himself as he embarrassingly scratched the back of his head.

The man in front of him silently regarded the presentation itself, while his eyes roamed from up to down the tanned boy. Never in his life Naruto felt so naked with a tuxedo on his body.

"You know me." Was that a question or a statement?

"Hm…" Stupid answer.

Sasuke was trying not to enter into a panic attack while he saw that the man inside his dreams suddenly…came to this reality. Something was definitely amiss…whether maybe his brains started to have schizophrenia or he should start to believe it.

_Believe in miracles!_

Oh great. He knew the brooding boy for centuries but suddenly he couldn't even lift a normal conversation. What to say, what to say…should he try…?

"Hey, huh…do you believe in ninja dreams?"

* * *

"_Damn! H__e's catching up on me!" The young avenger silently complained as he saw that the dead last, the stupidest ninja in the whole school, was marking a straight line at the tree near his one._

_The exercise was simple. Walk to the highest part of the tree using their chakra. Sakura was the first one who fulfilled this assignment. They still had a long road to go. They were still genins._

"_Goddamn it!" The young boy using the extravagant orange jumpsuit couldn't help but feel jealousy with his teammate's talents. He shook his head. "No!! No!! Stop thinking about Sasuke!! _(author notes: oh my…Naruto! Still early in this manga and you already have your mind full of Sasuke? Huahuahuahuahuahuahuahua!!) _I'll just lose my concentration."_

_Remembering his first crush tips, he cleared his thoughts. "Focus!! Focus!! Good! This is working!"_

_He grinned in a very foxy way. "Ok! Here it goes!"_

"_Hey Naruto!" Came a voice that abruptly made him fall from the tree…again._

"_What the hell is your problem?! Can't you see that I'm trying to focus?!" Naruto yelled back to his rival._

_The Uchiha paused for a little, before muttering. "Well…um…"_

"_**It's rare for him to talk to me." **__"What is it?" The blonde boy stubbornly crossed his arms, looking back suspiciously._

"_Wha…what did Sakura tell you?" His friend murmured__, blushing a little._

"_!!" The Kyuubi-vessel felt stunned. Sasuke could easily ask Sakura. She would certainly fill with better information than Naruto. She would also be more kind and willing to help her crush. Asking Sakura, he wouldn't lose face. Asking the pink-haired girl, he wouldn't risk the chance of being taunted by his rival._

_But he preferred to ask Naruto, nonetheless. This feeling certainly warmed up his lonely heart, an emotion that he soughed everyday and only received from Iruka-sensei._

_**His first friend…**_

_Though his stubborn and mischievous side won over helping his comrade, so he saucy smirked:_

"_It's a secret!"_

* * *

"Ninja…dreams?" Sasuke _surely _didn't hear it wrongly, did he? Not only Naruto knew him (well, there's a possibility that he recognized him from any TV) but he also shared that strange dreams…?

Naruto hid his eyes with his bangs, not daring to look at the onyx eyes. Moments passed…and the brunet still didn't lift a word.

"_And this, is the moment where he'll call the securities and yell that I'm a crazy man." _

"Err…nevermind! Look, gotta go, haha…lot's of people to see, lot's of ladies to ogle…seeya!" He was almost going to flee when a warm arm entrapped his waist.

"Tell me…about those dreams." The all so familiar breath warmed his earlobe as all of their senses prickled from their bodies' proximity.

* * *

Author notes: yeah I know that you guys are disappointed. But they met each other!! Yeah yeah. Oh yeah, in case you guys are interested, the last flashback it's Naruto chapter no. 19. A lot of Sasunaru fans keeps reminding the "first kiss" accident, but for me, this part is more relevant than the kiss itself. Well, it showed that Sasuke was more comfortable with Naruto than Sakura, and he liked more to be with him than anyone else. But rarely people regard this moment. I wonder why…?

Okay, it just passed one day and I'm already posting another chap…what's wrong with me?!

Oh yeah, and the kiss flashback. THIS is what should have happened in chap 307!! This is what I truly believe!! DAMN IT! Instead of seeing hot kisses, we saw Sasuke being a jerk and Naruto crying. What the hell?!

And while I was revising those parts, do you know what I found?! That Kishimoto was already planning Sasuke's defection since chap. 4, at least. Look at the cover! Naruto was riding a gigantic toad, Sakura a slug and Sasuke a SNAKE! Can't believe it…


	6. Sixth Memory

Author notes: hey guys, take a look on this livejournal topic, I think you guys would be interested:

http : / / community . livejournal . com / sasuxnaru / 1972874 . html

Disclaimer: So Kishimoto is a closet sasunaru fan huh? Fufufufufufufufu…

Warning: yeah, another lemon. In the past. Again. Bare with me, people.

Another gigantic chapter. Damn. Old habits die hard.

* * *

_**Sixth Memories**_

"What…do you want me to say…about those dreams…?" the younger man tried not to stutter. The close proximity evoked all kinds of arousing moments, and he wanted to control himself from jumping the supposedly strange man…

"Let's go to a more secluded place, we'll be able to talk without interruptions."

He grabbed the tanned hand, trying hard not to let his blood concentrate on his face. He wasn't used to casually touch people but with this blonde…it seemed to be a natural thing to do.

Even though they were walking in the middle of thousands people, the familiar scent invaded his soul…Vanilla…so delicious.

He wanted to eat him all up.

They stopped at the balcony where the Uchiha was standing few minutes ago. Silence reigned between them, not sure what they were supposed to talk.

"So…are you Uzumaki Naruto?" He wanted to confirm the last thread of his sanity.

"Yeah…and you're Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto wanted to slap himself from stating the obvious. Of course he was Uchiha Sasuke! Didn't he himself said so before?

"One of the last remnants of the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. The Uchiha family had a lot of relatives positioned around the world, administrating the Uchiha Industries. But he said…Clan…

"The prodigy of genin years. User of one of the most potent Sharigans eyes. Instructors: Hatake Kakashi and…" the blonde boy mentally spat with disgust. "Orochimaru. Favorite ninja moves: Chi…actually, I forgot its name, but whatever, Katon, Gokyakuu no Jutsu and a sword called Kusanagi."

The brunet couldn't restrain his gawk from the absurdity of all what was happening. This…

"The only individual who survived the Uchiha massacre. My first friend…first bond…and…"

_First lover. _Went unsaid between them.

This is real. This was…no illusion. Their connection, in _this _world.

"Ehehehehehe…" he chuckled sheepishly, when he met the silence again. "Absurd huh? Actually, I'm a novelis—"

"And I know who you are. _Dobe."_

His spirit shivered from the memorable nickname that he received from Sasuke. Slowly, gears started to move as their fate finally entwined again.

"Uzumaki Naruto. The dead last of genin years." He couldn't help but to smirk a little from this memory. "A Jinchuuriki from the nine-tailed demon. Instructors…Hatake Kakashi and Jiraiya, one of the three sannins of that era. From the last dream I gathered, you were a Jounin. Favorite moves: Rasengan (oh! So _that _was the name I was fishing!) Kage bunshin no jutsu and Rasen Shuriken."

The heated gaze fell towards each other, unable to break the contact.

"Son of the Forth Hokage." The Uchiha heaved another tired sigh. "My first best friend…and _my…lover._"

_**You are mine.**_

"Hah…this can't be real, right? We…" This was an impossible event in any kind of rational view! "Are you saying that we share that wacko dream, years, years ago? But why…?"

"How would I know?" the brunet gave an irritated retort. "As long as I remember, _you _were the one who kept pestering me since I was a kid! Why would…"

_--"Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, hey, wake the hell up you bastard! Listen up!"__--_

"What happened?" A pair of worried blue eyes came in front of him, before he could react.

Sasuke…or better, this man suddenly had some kind of glazed eye, looking at nowhere. What the hell had just had occurred now?

"I…another vision. I heard your voice." Followed by an unknown feeling. Happiness…but…?

_What…?_

"Oh…so that was Sakura-chan meant when I had that daydream." At the mention of the pink-haired girl's name, Sasuke looked with restrained vision, his brain could no longer coop to shake him off from this weird situation.

"Sakura…? The same Sakura from…"

"Yeah. Pink hair, green eyes, likes to say "Shannaro!", colossal strength. That Sakura."

"Does she…"

"No. It seems like we're the only one who share those dreams. I've met Kiba and Sarutobi too, but they don't remember any kind of those things."

The Uchiha heir finally came to an understanding motion.

"Actually, I've met Hinata and Neji too. We're childhood friends and they also don't know anything about those. I've met Kisame every once in a while and…"

"Outouto! Aren't you supposed to come here and give a speech for this night?" A stern voice came to the balcony, as Sasuke groaned from the sudden interruption and Naruto widened his eyes with apprehension.

"ITACHI!" The ex-Kyuubi holder inevitably yelled, pointing straight to his enemy.

The older Uchiha quirked an eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"What are you doing here!" The blonde screeched in a much undignified manner. It was the first time someone ever treated Itachi with such unfriendly way. (except for his competitors in business) The stranger looked more and more interesting to dissect. As Naruto felt his existence being researched from upside down for the second time, Sasuke interrupted:

"Aniki. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to look out for our parents?" The younger Uchiha comprehended the cerulean eyed man enough to know that the dobe would obviously feel uncomfortable at Itachi's presence.

"They regained consciousness, thank the lords." They both sighed with relief. "And then, chichiue kicked me out, saying that I should do more important things then taking care of senile old people. That's why I'm here, to aid you."

"Hm…thanks…then, can you revise the speech I wrote?"

"No problem." Itachi took the papers that his younger brother offered. "In the next 10 minutes, you better be onstage to say it!" He quickly disappeared in the crowd, leaving a gaping Naruto and a mortified Sasuke.

"Ah…he's still your bigger brother."

"Yeah…I think so."

"Uh…did he…?"

"No, I'm _pretty sure_ that he didn't kill _anyone _in our family."

"…Oh." It was strange that, the source of all the teme's mental problem stood in front of him, completely innocent.

"I should go. They'll be waiting for me soon." A sultry voice cut out his musings, while the Uchiha turned his back from him.

"Oh…okay." _"That was all? No parting farewells, tearful reunions, nothing?!" _

Naruto felt a cool metal in his hands as well a small piece of paper.

"This, is the address of the hotel where we'll meet after the party. You should know that we _will _resume our conversations afterwards."

Both of the light colored eyebrows shot upside to his golden bangs, surprised from the sudden invitation. Then, he suddenly gave the all so knowing fox grin:

"Mister Uchiha…are you inviting me to a _date_?" The brunet didn't even faze out from the flirty tone.

"I believe I do." He teased, satisfied to see the cherry color replacing the natural tanned cheeks. "What, you don't want to have a date _with me?_" He moved his lips impossibly closer to the blonde's one, his murmur vibrating at the expanse of their mouths.

The Uchiha heir felt a mumble or another, like a mutter of approval. Shaking his head in an amused exasperation, he was almost going back to the room when he remembered that dreadful experience.

And, of course, he had to blame on someone.

"Just before I forget. Naruto." The blonde man heard his calling and furrowed one eyebrow.

"What?"

"I just have to say it to you…That this is all your fault!"

"Wha—" Before Naruto could make any kind of counterpoint, the brunet continued:

"I was only an innocent, pure 12 little years old kid when in one of the dreams you gave me a HAND JOB! I've never felt so scarred in my life." Naruto opened his mouth, gawking like a fish when he answered angrily:

"Well, when I had 13 years and had my first crush, which was heterosexual, by the way, you stole my FIRST KISS! In the dreams, but it doesn't matter, MY-FIRST- KIISSS!" The stubborn azure eyes punctuated every last word.

"You fucked me when I was having my first sexual ed class!"

"You gave me a blow job the day after they explained about condoms!"

"You kept hitting on my prostate when they described about the male human anatomy!"

"You brought a vibrator, plunged that on my ass as you gave me a goddamn blow job, tied my hands WITH HANDCUFFS on the bedpost and after that, you fucked me with your goddamn cock AND the vibrator TOGETHER, when I was seriously considering to accept dating a cute girl!"

"Yeah, I remember this part, it was on your 18th birthday. You weren't exactly complaining about it…" Sasuke smirked with unveiled pride.

"Yes, that's why I fucking turned her down and up till now I'm a bachelor without _any lover! _You screwed my life!"

"I screwed you too!" The blonde stifled a chuckle.

"Okay…can't deny this part." Both of the men were flushed with exhaustion after all the discussion. "But…it was all dreams, right? Us…being…lovers…"

"Yes…dreams." _"How I wished that it won't stay only as dreams…"_

"Good luck in your speech. Or better, good luck with your psycho brother…" Then, Naruto made a mocking shudder, chuckling all the while.

"Don't even _joke _about it…It's pretty strange to dream that he's a killer when in this reality he's a good sibling. But it took me quite a while to fully trust my own brother. All because of those strange dreams."

"Oh…sorry." The blonde guessed that thankfully, not everything is the same inside that dimension.

"Don't worry about it. Like you've just had said…just dreams. Not reality."

_--"__Do you…no longer consider me as your friend…?! Everything that we did together as team 7, was it all just meaningless to you?!" --_

"Hey!" A light shook on his shoulder broke his hallucination. "What's wrong with you?"

"We're fighting…you wanted to go to Orochimaru and I had to stop you…I've never felt so much sadness in my life…" His usually vivid eyes were still in trance, inside the strange reality that engulfed both of their fates.

"It's a dream. Only a dream. Wake up." Sasuke shook the golden-haired man again, worried for both of their sanities.

"Sasuke…" the whisper was too hazy to be a reality. Cautious onyx eyes perceived cerulean ones.

"What…?"

The spiky blonde head suddenly shocked in comprehension. Naruto tried hard to hide his embarrassment.

"Hehe…nevermind."

"Hn." The brunet slowly freed the tanned shoulder, though his warm touch still linger on the blonde system. It took a few moments to realize that…Sasuke wasn't exactly _the other Sasuke. Sasuke from the dreams…and the Sasuke from this reality. _Different entities.

_I must not get confused._

A distant voice called Sasuke to give his speech and the host of the party gave a dismissal hand. He asked again:

"Naruto…you _are _alright, right?" His worried face gave the blonde quite a comforting feeling.

"Yeah yeah…I'm not made of paper, _teme_." Before his brain could stop his foolish words, Naruto already called the familiar nickname.

"_Shit!"_

Though, Sasuke just shrugged and continued:

"Remember to meet me again in the hotel, you hear me? I won't forgive you if you overlook it, _usuratonkachi._ "

There were positive curled lips plastered in both faces as Naruto beamed:

"Damn it! Don't call me usuratonkachi!"

* * *

"_Uuurgh…what's the problem of baachan?! Frikkin sending me into a place in the middle of NOWHERE just to see if there are enemies in sight! Bah! I'm not seeing anything besides…NOTHING! There's NOTHING HERE!"_

"_GAH! What a waste of time!" the blonde jinchuuriki yelled loudly, reverberating the walls._

"_Guess again, dobe." A husky voice invaded his mind and destroyed all his defenses._

"_Sa—" __He felt teeth gently gnawing his lower lip, as he gave in to his desires entirely._

"_Miss me?"__ His lover smirked with kisses in between. Naruto narrowed his eyes, giving a rough lick on that chapped lips and penetrated the hot cavern as Sasuke parted his lips._

"_Wha…" Naruto tried to slow down his lust for his friend, while asking for some explanations._

"_How did I know? It's really easy to make counterfeit maps, did you realize that? And then, the Godaime Hokage sent poor red riding hood Naru-chan to the wolf's den." Another flash of smug smirk as the Uchiha showered the tanned face with light kisses before running his tongue inside the blonde's mouth._

"_Nnngh…" The Kyuubi carrier wanted to protest, wanted to interrupt, though Sasuke's taste was so intoxicating…He was sure that he was dripping on his mouth as they both made successive moves of biting, moaning, groaning…_

"_What a messy lover…" Naruto heard an amused chortle, his hands automatically gave an angry slap on Sasuke's ass. It seemed that it didn't __rile up any kind of reaction as the Uchiha cleaned his saliva with more moisture and a warm twirl around his chin._

"_Bas…tard…" He felt that sinful tongue moving excruciatingly slow, moving down the column of his now sensitive neck. He was already helplessly gasping for air, looking at his rival with half-lidded eyes._

_Sasuke licked his lips, already prepared to eat the feast in front of him. First, a hickey…_

"_Hah…!" The blonde gave a surprised gasp as he felt a bite next to his collarbone, successfully marking as his prey. The bastard even saved the trouble to minimize it with some licks, he just let the small wound throb as a good remembrance._

_Before he could realize what he was doing, Naruto was already unzipping the white shirt, running h__is hands over the milked torso until he paused at the bright pink nipples and gave a soft tug with his fingers._

"_Naruto!" A very enthusiastic reaction considering that we're talking about ice-prick Sasuke here.__ It was the Kitsune's turn to grin._

"_Yeeess…" He carefully hissed the question. "Teme?" __He could see the deep black eyes narrowing with annoyance, before he felt a hand sliding inside his shirt, earning another needy whimpering from his lips._

"_What were you saying…dobe?" Sasuke decided that, as much as that soft skin was pleasurable to run along, he had a better mission to do. Another paled hand slyly entered inside the hideous orange pants, until he felt that plump piece of meat and caressed it._

"_GOD!" both of that perverted hands kneaded and massaged each of the ass cheeks as he was guided to spread all over the floor, meeting another kiss, another battle of tongues, another hungry moan…_

"_Mmmm…" He was purring. Yeah, he was, and in the most lewd possible version. If his blush couldn't get worse, he saw Sasuke's eyes glistening with mirth and an Uchiha smirk plastered on his mouth. Jerk._

_Determined to make his partner as embarrassed as him, Naruto opened all of the brunet shirt and embraced the alabaster body, moving their bodies in a__n even more closer motion eliciting another powerful grab on his ass. So good…wait, he should concentrate on his vengeance._

_The mischievous Kitsune started giving short licks around the body, swirling and nibbling at all the expanse of the pale chest. Encouraged by the groans received by his lover, he trailed a damp line until it rest on the nipple, where he gave a sharp bit._

_Sasuke muffled (very badly) a scream. Naruto closed his eyes to very proud slits._

"_Awww…Sasu-chan, scream for me…" This time the purring was downright evil though full of lust. "I know you want it…" He lapped around it until got rosy and its peak hard, the Uchiha avenger anticipating gasps as he moved to the other nipple._

"_Usura…ton…Nnnngh…" He forcibly closed his eyes when he felt an indescribable pleasure running in his veins, a tongue sloppily wetting his left nipple as a hand tweaked the other one._

_USURATONKACHI! Sasuke won't be called an Uchiha if he loses this battle._

_It was Naruto's turn to stifle a gasp when he felt that __wandering hands moving closer to his ass crack, rubbing in sensual circles as some fingers lightly tapped very very near in that sensitive place. He heard a lustful whisper:_

"_Take off your shirt dobe…" The brunet used the tip of his tongue to properly damp the corner of his ear when he nipped his earlobe and continued:_

"_I want to fuck you…" The husky voice __was giving goose bumps throughout his body to no end. Naruto purred at the sound, though he didn't obey the teme's order._

_Grumbling under his breath, the Uchiha bucked his hips, their clothed erections coming more alive at the powerful reaction between them.  
"Sasuke!" The Sharigan user hummed in approval from that throaty scream. It sounds so sexy when his Naruto would yell his name. He unzipped the hem of the dobe's pants, sliding them until it reached the ankles and gave another thrust._

"_Shit!" Not quite as sexy as the last one, but it'll suffice. "Mmmm…" The purring again. The usual brooding man decided that in this moment from now on he'll always concentrate to grasp those sensual vibrations coming from his lover._

_Oh god what's happening right now? He didn't know where he was, who he was, what he's doing except that there's a horny Uchiha __with him and he was making wonderful things on his body. Nothing else mattered. All what Naruto wanted is that Sasuke needed to come closer, needed to touch him, to kiss him, to do more here and else._

_They exchanged looks again, all of their yearn pooled in their iris as they made the silent agreement. Nobody else would enter in this world. _

_There'll be only Sasuke and Naruto._

_Naruto and Sasuke._

_They kissed again, all of their breaths already consumed but their passion still present, arms crossing each other as they locked their heads together, their bodies smashing mutually with their erected poles in a steady rhythm, burning every part of their skin, every part of their souls._

"_It's time for you to show your beautiful body, usuratonkachi." He gave another infamous Uchiha smirk as he played with the elastic band of that…guess what, horrible orange boxers (someday, he's going to buy to the dobe a blue one with Uchiha symbols adorning it). His Naruto gave another glare, but his lust was flaring him inside so much that his angry eyes lost potency._

"_Since you insist…" He slid slowly __in a very playful way as his mate was practically eye-raping his entire being. _

_When? When did the__ dead last grew to be so breathtaking? He greedily drank the healthy tanned skin, the well formed muscles all over his body, his arms, his legs, his abs, his chest…but all not too bulky, just at the right amount. A beauty sculpted by the gods._

_It was in this moment that Sasuke realized that he was beyond addicted from his dobe, his face, his tantalizing body, his smiles, his personality…everything attracted the stoic Uchiha and everything screamed from him to mark his property. Because Naruto was his. He already knew when they deep kissed after that disastrous attempt of murder, at the second time __they met when he ended up giving a blow job to the usuratonkachi and now._

_Searching at the backpack he lodged on his pants, he glorious found a small tube in it though he received a baffled expression from the kitsune._

"_What's this?" He's not seriously asking about this, is he? Was the forming question coming inside Sasuke's head._

"_Lube." But again, no kind of school would explain the basic principles of homosexual sex._

"_For?" Naruto proceeded._

"_Preparing you?" If possible, the blue eyes heaved a more miscomprehended expression._

"_To…?"_

"_Screw you?" It took exactly two minutes from his non-subtle hints to the blue orbs hit a surprised grasp that morphed into a horrified one as Naruto covered his anal passage._(author: I swore that I cackled a _lot _when I wrote this part)

"_Wh-wh-wh…Hey! There's no way you're gonna do this to me!" The desperate look kept gazing in turns to the large erection from his partner and his small…well, hole._

"_I believe that we'll do this, if we want to accomplish the complete cycle of sex, do-be."_

"_Nobody here said that we needed to complete this, asshole! He-he-hey, don't come closer, pervert!"_

_Sasuke__'s eyes twitched from hearing that word. Pervert? Pervert?! He's not the one who lived for three years with someone who constantly wrote porn novel, dumbass!_

"_Huh…do we __**really **__need to do this?" Naruto obviously crossed his legs in a rebelling way as he blushed profusely._

"_Yes." The Uchiha immediately straddled his legs to the tanned ones, spreaded as far as he could do and thrusted a finger in between._

"_Aaaaahmmmm…" the intrusion didn't hurt so much as he expected, surprised that…well, Sasuke must have a very small dick. Naruto raised himself to meet the raven haired boy when he saw the proud erection still outside and a…what?!_

"_Why are you putting a finger in my asshole, you jerk?!" The Uchiha rolled his eyes__ and he felt that he was lecturing a five years old brat._

"_Preparing you, usuratonkachi."_

"_Whaa…gaaah……nnnnnnnnghn……" He felt another finger joining the first one, widening his passage._

"_Because…after that, in this sexual intercourse, there'll be the need of the sexual organ penetrating the receptive one." And he couldn't believe that he was giving biology classes __**now.**_

"_Eeeeh…errrrr…s__-s-stop it!!" He saw a roll of onyx eyes as the fingers stretched even further his asshole. "Wait!! Da-damn…it!!" There was a pause._

"_Very well. Uzumaki Naruto. Speak now or __be silent forever."_

"_I'm not agreeing with this! Hey, good appreciation for preparing me now, but even __**me **__can see that there's a whole difference between two or three fingers and your cock!"_

_Sasuke shook his head as his middle finger screwed inside and murmured:_

"_You'll be very surprised about the wonders of human anatomy. It can makes eyes see chakras, stomachs harbor demons and…usuratonkachis having a slight moment of intelligence." Another patented Uchiha smirk._

"_ASSHOLE!"_

"_You're the asshole here." The smirk grew wider._

"_GUH!" The tanned hands yanked hard his midnight locks. "Go to hell!"_

"_Actually__ today, dobe, we're going quite to the opposite direction." He gave another unholy grin as he stared fascinated his fingers getting engulfed by that hot hole. Naruto narrowed eyes with suspicion._

"_And__…hah…how the hell…you know…fu…those kinds of…things?" His partner continued to gaze concentrated on his job. "Well?" Which whores he'll have to kill that touched their filthy paws on teme before?! "HEY! Answer me bastard!"_

_A resignated sigh. "It'd be better if you wouldn't know." Naruto's worst fears connected to the worst possible scenario. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! You…you!"_

_Sasuke __quickly cleared up the misunderstanding. "No, it's not what you're thinking. Dobe." He observed as his lover made a half attempt of sulking, as the kitsune came to enjoy the fingering he provided._

"_Then tell me. Ahnnnn…Sasuke." Okay, he said the magical words. What kind of person he would be if he refused to answer that sexy pleading?_

"_Alright…" He prepared himself to not shudder at the remembrance. "But don't go complaining with me after that about you feeling traumatized. Actually, Orochimaru and Kabuto lives a…very active life and I happen to pass through every once in a while at their happy rendezvous." He stared with a wicked lopsided grin as his dobe silently gaped like a fish outside the water._

"_And…"_

"_NO, I didn't participate on those events. PLEASE." Sasuke continued on his efforts of stretching the asshole, making a finishing point at the discussion. Naruto kept staring fixedly to the ceiling with his jaw dropped._

"_Dobe, you're thinking about it." The scrutinized onyx eyes stared as the dobe's cock kept flagging out._

"_Huh? No! No, I'm not thinking about it__ at all! It's just that…" Orochimaru's gigantic tongue inside Kabuto's mouth…? Ew._

_Adding with another sigh, Sasuke tried to __distract that horrible memory grabbing the neglected penis and pumping with force._

"_Nnnnngyaaaaaa__h……!!" Effective. Hn. He should use these abilities more frequently from now on._

_His fingers felt inside Naruto somewhere that had a different texture, as his demon-carrier gave a surprised gasp, his pants turning even more haphazard._

"_Is there any problem?" The dark-haired man didn't know if he could have touched something bad, or unintentionally hurt Naruto. Much for his relief, his lover shook his head as he panted:_

"_No…that…was…goooood…again…" He tried to position his fingers in that place again, though he wasn't experienced on this field, despite peeking by accident such…things._

_Now it was Sasuke's turn of not wanting to have blue balls from that memory. __But, a look on that passioned azure eyes was all that he needed to feel full aroused again. The entire body was flushed with excitement, his chest was quickly rising and dropping alongside with ragged breaths, the smooth and shaped legs were spread sinfully to him whereas his trembling mouth was dripping with unswallowed saliva, his pink tongue was prodding outside with anticipated euphoria, sweat plastering his golden locks, driving an intense sexual image that engraved deeply the onyx eyes soul._

_All in all Naruto looked utterly ravishable and the Uchiha had the full intention to __devour him._

_The Kyuubi-vessel felt a hot member resting slightly on his hole, in an almost sense that he was asking for permission. Raising slightly to see his companion, he understood, from the hunger coming from Sasuke, that it was time. His cock head was already leaking with pre-cum and nudged a little his anal hole._

"_Huh…do we…really, really need to do this__?" Though the tanned boy couldn't help but to feel apprehensive towards the uncertain future that this would hold._

_The dark-haired boy for a moment considered the raised question in this room. They barely kissed, had oral sex and dry-humped each other and he was already jumping to another level. Maybe they were taking their relationship on a very fast level._

_But…to lose the opportunity to mark HIS Naruto and proudly show who's entitled to be his lover towards the Hyuuga bitch and the raccoon from Suna? Sasuke wasn't called a genius for nothing. He proceeded to penetrate inch by inch the hot cavern, growling for the tightness around his penis._

_Naruto wiggled and quivered around while his discomfort rose to absurd levels. His asshole was determined to pull out the foreign thing, as he started to throw a few moves back from the alabaster body._

"_Dobe. Stay still." Easy for you to say, you're not the one who have a penis lodged up on your ass!_

_He felt a loud smack around his cheeks and graphite orbs gazing at him. No longer, there would be any escape for him._

"_Naruto. Please, just trust in me." _

_Anyone with common sense had more than enough reasons to doubt the raven-haired boy. Sasuke betrayed his trust. He attempted to kill the blonde boy…more than he himself wanted to admit. He joined with a villain, just for the sake of lust for power. He was a missing nin._

_However, Naruto just opened his legs and murmured:_

"_Whatever, just do this and end this thing quickly." He received a sincere smile on return, assuring that his decision was correct._

_His lover grabbed both of his legs and rested on his glistering paled shoulders, while he thrusted onwards. The tightness engulfed his member, as the hole clenched and unclenched around it, forcing all of his self-control to not slam violently inside._

_On the other side, the blonde could feel the hard rod sliding slowly within himself and was having a hard time to breathe. The excruciating pain, however, blocked all the amazing feeling of Sasuke being inside of him._

_The Uchiha paused from his actions, his cock fully sheathed inside._

"_Hah…Are you…alright? Does…it…hah…hurt?" The blonde barely registered the concern on the words, pearls of tears burning at the seams of his eyes._

_Does it __hurt? Does it hurt?! Is the ASSHOLE __**seriously**__ asking if it hurts?? "Of course it hurts you bastard! TAKEITOFF!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes, the tense mood lifting out. The dobe's shriek surely was a huge turn off. His cock slowly retrieved from the orifice, the wobbly breaths stabilizing again, he, feeling that his anal passage was relaxing around him. _

_So__, he thrusted in, Naruto's scream ringing at the side of his ear._

"_HEY! I said TAKE – __IT – OFF!!" The word asshole went unheard, though the pinpoint was already marked. His lust-filled face sported another cocky smirk._

"_I heard your words. I just wasn't in the mood to comply it."_

_BASTARD! Stupid double faced jerk, perverted moron, prickass! He's going to kill the Teme. Oh, he surely will. After all of this confusion, he's going to beat the crap out of this smug idiot, castrate him and throw his limbs to Kakashi-sensei's nin dogs!_

_The brunet proceeded to push inside him with torturous speed, though Naruto couldn't help but to feel more flushed as his heightened senses were fully aware of that alien organ sliding in and out inside him. It was blazing and was extremely hard as the blonde registered that __**he **__was the only one that could make the stoic Uchiha that aroused._

"_I'm going to kill you Teme…" He growled, still feeling a little bit too stubborn to easily give himself to him. "Why the hell did you need to continue this__?! It hurts you bastard!"_

"_What…and waste my chance to prove to everyone that you're __**mine**__?" _

"_AAAAH!! You stupid possessive jealous egoist depraved MORON!! Fucking selfish you idi—" The blonde abruptly paused when he heard a out of the ordinary sound coming from his lover's lips._

_Sasuke was laughing. Not an arrogant snigger, neither it was a scornful chuckle, he just laughed, naturally. Seeing such unusual sight made his stomach flips unnaturally well, butterflies running inside it with a strange concept that…if he could receive those wonderful sounds, Naruto would definitely bear this awful pain. _

_After the first time, that hurted like hell, the next thrusts were more bearable, the pain and the pleasure walking alongside with him. The long rod kept pointing inside some place that built up more pleasure in his system, __his hips finally swaying in unison with the slamming on Sasuke's side._

_He saw the arrogant smirk from his partner, the clear message of: "See__? Told you that it'd get better." The cobalt eyes narrowed in response._

_Okay, he's still gonna beat the crap __out of this jerkface. But maybe he won't castrate him._

_Their rhythm of fucking gradually raised it's speed, exhaling puffs from everywhere, their bodies feeling the direct contact pulling themselves nearer, more faster, more harder!_

"_AAAAAAH!! Saa—" Naruto couldn't mutter any kind of __logical word, his brain purely focusing on that coarse pleasure, his chin dripping with saliva as he just yelled jumbled words, chaos penetrating his sanity._

_There were only loud echoes of skin slapping skin inside the room, as the avenger thrusted deeply inside that burning cavern, his balls coming in contact with the tanned ass cheeks, plunging inside with animalistic growls._

_His mind barely reached the mind-blowing vision of that sinful body arching __his back like a taut bow while his pert nipples came closer to his mouth, he circled and yanked them. Naruto shuddered, mewling from the abrupt pleasant move, his eyes shuttering, feeling the heat from his stomach threatening to explode as his lover kissed him all over his body and gave more love bites._

"_Fuck…" Fuck me deeper, fast. More closer._

_The cock was already penetrating in an unbelievable fast rate, the steady rhythm long ago forgotten as they only driven themselves to reach to the highest point. Naruto's backside got already dislodged from the ground, half of his body hanging out in the air, meeting the merciless pounding as Sasuke's used all of his weight to plunge inside in an even deeper motion._

_He was screaming, chocked sobs and darkened cries from the orgasm that was pulling, pushing, contracting and swelling his heart with disordered mind. His cock was sandwiched by the sleek bodies, this small detail input inside, threatening __flood all of his emotions._

"_FUUCK!! SASUKE!!" His semen spurted all over their stomachs, his violent releasing as his tanned body had spasms throughout his nerves._

_Sasuke followed right behind, a dry scream with broken shouts of his name as he filled his insides._

_They went still for a couple of minutes, catching their breaths as their souls returned to the soiled earth. With a grunt, Sasuke pulled out his member from Naruto, as the blonde slightly flinched from the sensation._

"_Hey. This sloshy sloshy thingy__ inside my ass is…?" Even though he raised more like as a rhetorical question, Naruto surely didn't want to confirm his suspicion._

"_Yeah. My semen. Is there any problem about this?" And the asshole looked quite proud for doing that._

"_YES! Idiot! Why haven't you pulled out in the right time?!" The feeling of something liquid oozing outside from his crack was downright awkward and extremely dirty in his opinion._

"_And did you think that I __could stop myself in that moment, dobe? And what other option I could use? Pull out and splash in your face usuratonkachi?" Though he wouldn't mind to do that, since it sounds so deliciously naughty. He'll try it out…for the next time._

"_Whatever, but how am I gonna clean myself after that__?! Does this house have a shower in it?" In Sasuke's opinion, he'd rather let the blonde stay on this state, to clearly convey the message to everyone that the kitsune was __**his. **_

_But meeting the scowling glare from his lover that promised at least a month of constriction with sex, he sighed as he pointed to a room._

"_There. There's a bathroom with some towels to help you out."_

_The blonde slowly raised himself, wobbly and shaking from the after-effects of sex. As he winced a little from the pain from his spine, he growled:_

"_And just for you to know, next time our roles would be reversed."_

_Sasuke wasn't in the mood to have the woman's role. It'd sever his Uchiha pride…as he opened his mouth to protest there was another smart-ass retort:_

"_Do my asshole is any different from yours__? Do your cock is any different from mine? So we'll change, or I'll make sure that you won't see glint of my ass as long as I live teme!"_

_Nobody can't argue with the certified prankster of Konoha especially if he threatens with such resolute words._

"_Not to mention that my ass HURTS after that! I won't be able to hold myself from that if we do this everytime!"_

_Huh? "Your ass is hurting because of sex?" The blonde arched an eyebrow._

"_Don't tell me that you didn't know about this." Naruto deadpanned._

_Oh. No wonder Kabuto always limped around after those activities._

_He waited until Naruto disappeared from his sight and heard a shower running inside the room. Gathering his clothes, he quickly dressed up because he still needed to finish a mission for today._

_The Uchiha scribbled a note writing the time and place for the next meeting, a local hotel in the middle of nowhere. He silently observed that seemingly innocent of paper, __his aristocratic features running into a pensive mode, questioning whether this decision was correct._

_In the end, he left the piece of paper on the bed, quickly disappearing from the scene._

_Naruto read it after his bath, a towel on his hips and another one drying his golden hair. To do this as one-time thing was…fine, but to proceed it…?_

_He unceremoniously dropped his body on the bed, too sated to muse deeply about it. He could only remember the recent activity. How Sasuke kissed deeply at him, how he gazed with love to him, how he driven him to the utmost pleasure._

_It felt so good. It felt so fulfilling. It felt…_

_It felt that he made a horrible mistake. He's a knuckle head! He let himself to act on his feelings again and he can't return to the start point again._

_IDIOT! He cursed to himself inside that empty room in that empty world._

_**Only Sasuke…**_

* * *

Author notes: I know that you guys had imagined _reaaally well _Naruto's 18th birthday…admit it…what a bunch of dirty minds…XD Okay, wipe out the drool on your shirt.

Did you realize that I _hate _writing lemons? I'll always write and then would shake my head as…."It's horrible! SIGH" I can't write with passion. Sigh. Lemons is _so _not my cup of tea. And I consider this lemon a sasunarusasu, since both of them were…ahem, active members in the foreplay though Naruto was the one who met the end. Seriously, I guess that you won't be completely on your mercy when someone is caressing you, you want to return the favor, ne? (blushing from her own statement)

Not to mention that it was their first time, both of them must be pretty embarrassed to, well, act with rationalism, which part is more pleasurable, where he should nip, they must have acted more on instincts. (blushing again…bleh) And I refuse giving Sasuke the title of "Ultimate seme", seriously, if he knew how to pleasure his kitsune so fast, he must have trained before, in the usual fics that I read around, huh? But no, they say the teme was a virgin till he jumped on Naruto. And he has natural talent on sex. Yeah, tell me another. Sasuke can be a little bit more knowledgeable in this field (since he slacked aro—, I mean, trained 3 years with a pedophile pervert) but as in terms of action, he must be a rookie. I seriously doubt that Naruto would be "oh so innocent and obedient" uke, I mean, c'mon, he's loud, he's aggressive and he's impish. Obedient is an unknown word for that stubborn idiot, which that term is categorized very very far from the blonde's dictionary.

But in the end, the lemon got too…long. For my taste. Whateva. This is probably the longest lemon of…lemon history. BLEH

The good point is that I had tons of fun writing at least this lemon. Both of them were so…idiots that I put a lot of jokes, even though they were having sex. Sooooo fun…

And can you believe it? Next chap I bet that there'll be ninety percent of lemon. AGH. So perverted…(shakes head)

And that's enough for…probably this two weeks, I really really need to get responsible AND do my homework. See ya later!

I'm sorry that I didn't had the time to answer the reviews, but I WILL answer in due time (promise!) And I'm asking with kindness…continue to support me in this story! :D


	7. Seventh Memory

Author notes: You know, since in this story Naruto and Sasuke are (much) more mature, it's kinda hard to portray them. I mean, not hard, is just that…I have to make a reboot on my brain to write them differently from the teenagers Naruto and Sasuke from my other fic. This confuses the hell of my mind. Whenever I see them seducing each other I would firstly blink (a lot) and then take some minutes to this information compute inside my braincells. WEIIIIRD.

Oh shit, made a horrible mistake and uploaded the sixth chap to the seventh. Luckily I had the backup files. :x

To kai: I'm glad that you don't see anything bad in my lemons, is just that I do exactly what you wanted to prevent me to do. That is, constantly re-reading and bonking my head with frustration. Sigh. Yeah….Sasuke's a dog. But I didn't mean he wanted to possess it literally; I wanted to say that he wanted to own the whole soul of Naruto…well, I guess that's even worse that physical possession huh?

Disclaimer: (spoilers) at least Itachi were smarter than Madara and helped Naruto out…

Warning: Full lemon ahead! (what the hell, you guys already had a lemon before and once more now?!) And another gigantic one. I can feel it in my guts. (sighs)

* * *

_**Seventh Memories**_

Stupid stupid stuuuupid mind. What kind humorless joke did his brain intend to play when he reenacted their first time right now?! Someone up there really hates him. Naruto glanced below, seeing a huge bulge on his pants. Really really hated him.

After his encounter with Sasuke, the blonde, analyzing that he no longer would want to keep inside of that boring party, went straight to the appointed hotel to rest a little.

However, who'd ever thought that an innocent nap would turn into…ah hell.

Luckily, he still left the bedroom half lit. To jerk off with the lights on…would be very embarrassing.

Before he could get on to business, the blonde heard a creak of the door.

"Already here, dobe?" A flash of smirk brightened up the dimmed room. "I didn't know that you would be that anxious to meet me."

The other man gave a low chuckle before proceeding:

"Wow…you've only met me for…what, two hours and we're already on the petname's base?" He gingerly raised his upper body to grab the drink poised on the counter before drinking a few droplets. Naruto tortuously licked the beverage, his tongue resting on the cool material of the cup. The blonde heard a dry swallow, and widened his wicked grin. "Missed me?"

"How? I'm pretty sure that we meet every night for very interesting occasions." He took an elegant stroll to the cabinet and took some snacks. "God, all of them wanted to cheer with champagne and I didn't have the time to eat something to fill my stomach. I think I'll take some peanuts…" The Uchiha grabbed an arm of a chair before slumping sated on it, exhaling a difficult breath while he stuffed with food.

"Oh? Are you that hungry? Maybe we should call room service." His bronze skin shined in the night, throwing the menu towards the other young man. "Besides…how can you say that we meet every night? Wasn't you, the one who said that they were mere dreams?" Was that a request or a mere question? Sasuke thought with a playful smirk on his face.

"No need for room service. I _am _hungry…but for other things." This time he licked the salty cover of one peanut before enveloping with the tip of his tongue and swallowing full. He could practically see the Adam's apple of that attractive man goes up…and down. "And as long as they were mere fruits of our wild imagination…at least it brought us to meet each other huh?"

"Che. Cheesy lines. Think I'll fall for that?" Naruto already sat in Indian style, one hand sustaining his blonde head while the other circled the drink with one finger, before bringing it to his mouth, sucking it and releasing with an audible plop. The sly cerulean eyes were sure that he heard a hitched breath.

Sasuke knew that they were entering in a very dangerous game of seduction, however, before they could immerse themselves to that guilty pleasure, he needed to fill some questions, propping his brain to function again.

"Well, up till now, we know that we have those dreams in common. I wanted to know…do our dreams coincide with the same day? Like, what was your last dream you remembered?"

The brunet sensitively ignored the bright blush coming from the tanned blonde. Naruto stammered:

"Well…last time I remembered…we had our first…real kiss." Like hell he'd admit that he dreamed that they had their first time when he was sleeping in here! It'd almost imply…that he wanted something else now. He wasn't going to whore himself so easily.

"Hm…so it's different then. I remembered that we're in the hospital roof fighting about something."

"Oh, I remembered about that too. But I had this dream when I was…twelve, I guess. At that time I thought that I was so cool! That moves were more realistic then Power Rangers and I've always imagined that maybe I was the hero from that dream." There was a snort coming from the silent man.

"Hn. Though you lost horribly, you know."

"Shut up. We got interrupted 'cause Sakura ran into the middle of our fight and in the end our mentor stopped us."

"So you did memorize this part huh?" There was a display of a cheshire grin lighting up.

"What? Lost the opportunity to fool me and apparently show your superior skills?"

"I've always had more talent then you, dobe." Uchiha stuck-up personalities still reign in their veins no matter in what kind of era they'd placed.

"I caught up with your "genius" skills, teme. That's why you left me to go to Orochimaru."

"Orochi…wha? That pedophile guy?"

"Yeah. Gigantic tongue, drag-queen voice. That Orochimaru."

"Bleargh. Remember me to change my mind if I ever have this kind of dream again."

"Yeah…you're pretty stupid back then." There was another mischievous chuckle, with a tint of sadness and regret.

"I guess…I'm sorry for making you suffer that much." The bright blue iris blinked surprised in the middle of the night, after warming up with kindness.

"Don't worry. Just dreams. Right?" There was a deep sound coming from the paled skinned man, like a half-form of apology to him.

"What else do you know? Aside our sexual escapades, that you used to be my rival, I trained with a pedophile jerk, do you know something else?"

"Hm…I do remember most of my childhood, most of the people in my village didn't like me because I harbored a demon inside my gut."

"Oh yeah, I do recall about that. I was the only one who could control it."

Something painful flashed inside Naruto's mind. Dizzy, he only breathed out:

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Uchihas. Our eyes could call the Kyuubi and use the demon for our favor. Since you're the one who harbored it, I could control the Kyuubi inside you to make you have more tails or to make you heal more faster."

_--"DON'T!" --_

"Something wrong? Just now, did it show something significant?" His onyx eyes penetrated through the anguished cool drops running on his face.

"I…screamed "don't!" but…that was all. Weird." Naruto brought the back of his hand to wipe of his sweat though suddenly a fresh handkerchief cleaned his tanned face.

"Usuratonkachi. Always the hot-headed dumbass. I bet that it's because someone spilled your favorite ramen." Smooth hands slid easily through the column of the tanned neck until they cupped the whiskered sides. "You still have those marks on your cheeks. Did your father seal another demon on your stomach again?" A thin fingertip lightly trailed each line, receiving a shudder from the blonde man.

"No. They said that I already had it when I was born. Some people blamed that one of the cirurgical utensils they made those scars on me. My mother always thought that it was cute, so she never complained about it." There was another gasp, when he felt a viscous organ moistening his marks.

"Hm…I agree. They are very" There were spots of flirt on the onyx gaze. "Enticing. Dobe." Naruto chuckled.

"Hey, I'm not a dobe anymore. Those were other ti— I mean, they were dreams! I bet you can't even imagine how intelligent I am!"

"Hn. Very well. Entertain me." There was a subtle roll of eyes from the brunet, though he didn't leave his hands on the tanned cheeks.

"Hmph. I graduated in archeology in earlier years then the other seniors, had my doctorate in only half of year, got my PhD with 22 years old and they published it in the magazine Science!"

"Graduated and had doctorate in 3 different colleges, Harvard, Stanford and Toudai, published three books that are currently used on 130 administrational colleges around the world, PhD in social science and administration. Want more?"

There was diverting of fuming cerulean eyes while he peculiarly heard an "asshole" on the mumble that made the Uchiha chuckle lightly.

"So you're still a dobe." _My dobe._

"Bastard." They could feel the growing proximity of their heads. Some inches more they would start to kiss. Some kisses more and Naruto would be sure that they won't stop there. "Sasuke…what are we doing?" His chapped lips brushed over through the other ones, earning a soft growl from the brunet.

"I don't know…do you want to know?" He wanted to drown on that blue ocean again…forever lost inside that universe.

"No…but are you sure about that…?" He wanted to be consumed by the fire of that bottomless night sky that lit up only for him…forever breathing the only oxygen supply suitable for him.

"I don't mind it…do you?" Passing through the borders…entering inside the forbidden field.

Naruto answered by smashing his mouth onto Sasuke's one.

The Uchiha already opened his lips ready to accept the delicious intrusion piercing inside, tasting the tanned man as his mind was already clouding to the highest skies. He couldn't get enough of him. He returned the heated kiss, salivas mixing together as their breaths were mingling in unison with the loud heartbeats exploding on their chests.

His arms already wandered to tuck off the elegant shirt Naruto bought for the occasion, frustrated that the fabric refused to cooperate with his usual deft skills. His blond gave an enthusiastic reaction, sucking his lower lip and giving small maddening bites alongside. Moaning with appreciation, he violently shoved out the tucks of the white cloth and ran his cold hands inside that warm body, eliciting gasps from his lover, his opened mouth halting the previous activities. Sasuke continued to explore the toned stomach throughout his fingertips, softly touching in circles, till he moved to kiss endearingly the dilated blue eyes, each one of them, to the forehead, the cheeks, the chin…

To make sure that this wasn't another hallucination. To confirm that this was real.

Giving small pecks through that lust filled face, hearing the small whimpers and mewls from that soon-to-be molested throat, every part of that smooth skin will be covered by his mouth. _His_ presence.

"Hah…hmmm…Sasu…" Naruto mumbled incoherently, his mind getting hazy from that strong scent as his body screamed to get drunk from all of his contact. He tilted his neck to lick the shell of the ivory ear; his hot breath buzzing directly at the brunet's hearing senses, eliciting a soft groan from Sasuke. He slowly combed each strand of that smooth midnight locks, kissing his cheeks while his lover attacked hungrily the tanned neck, tracing a liquid line with the tip of his tongue, savoring the lump of its throat.

The golden hair was already spread over the bed his body deliciously flushed with anticipating gasps. They briefly went still, roaming appreciatively their eyes around their bodies, while Sasuke's hands pinned around Naruto's head, locking their hungry gazes once again. The blonde man started to unbutton one by one the silk fabric, already translucent from sweat, tickling scarcely the warm thumping constricted inside that paled chest, threatening to burst out in eagerness. It wasn't a long time after, where the brunet wanted to undress that glistening body as well, however, the other shirt wasn't as compliant as his one.

"_Well, fuck it."_

(RIIIPPP)

"Hey! I've just bought that shirt y'know!" The angry outburst went deaf to his ears, clogged enough to block every kind of noise that wasn't his lovers mewls and gasps. Sasuke instantly dove in to swipe that dusty nipple, successively shutting that nagging voice with another pleasurable gasp.

Naruto instantly yanked hard that black locks, feeling that he was step aside from that delightful game, looking back to that perfect sculpted face, his ivory skin and ebony eyes…He grabbed the brunet's neck, bringing their faces closer again and meeting another searing kiss. Burning, melting, absorbing their passions until they could sink into only one burbling soul.

His hands had snaked inside the confines of his boxers as his fingertips slowly found a velvety but hard shaft. The blonde gave a few experimental strokes around the tip, earning a growl spicy enough to lift his own desire within. The yearn began to swirl and hasten all kinds of decisions that this wasn't enough…this was insufficient…

_I want more…_The pale pelvis grinded close against the sun-kissed, sinking both to endless blank awareness…only to be consumed by more hunger. Their hips rolled and hitched up with continuous moans, legs tangled to bring closer the complexion.

_--"I want you…" The sharigan tomoes swirled dangerously to imprint that heavenly face contorted by pleasure, the cerulean color squinted hard with haziness and unleveled breaths coming from the swollen crimson lips--_

He quickly shed the last pieces of clothing, the black slacks altogether with whatever-what-color-was boxers from his tanned lover. Naruto also removed fast that offending garments that was blocking that perfect body that he wanted to explore thoroughly the alabaster skin, licking and marking every possible place. The proud hard-on was already nested between the black curls, twitching with anticipation.

"Ah…You first? Or…?" Naruto wouldn't mind to bottom this time, and he already could identify the answer of today, if he knew the stuck-up Uchiha any better.

A playful lick around the tip of his erection was all the answer that he could receive. His beautiful lover arched his back in pleasure; the brunet used this opportunity to gasp:

"Do you…lube?" Sasuke could barely speak audibly; his brain was too focused on drowning inside that musky scent and the soft peel of that intoxicating hardness.

"Ahnn…mmm…I-I……" The blonde quivered and shuddered in response, his head throbbing loudly with the bursting inside his chest. Mustering all of the last remnants of logic that he could gather, a trembling finger pointed towards his pouch. The Uchiha quickly grabbed it before returning to his wondrous task.

"Hn. Hand lotion?" A sarcastic smirk played on his lips, seemingly a little bit incredulous that his dobe would have such a girlish product. The azure eyes narrowed in response. But he couldn't maintain his annoyed face when the brunet already coated a finger and intruded one inside.

He was already used to this. Well, not exactly, only inside the dreams. The same length of that finger as well as the texture of it evoked distant memories that in theory, it shouldn't exist for a start. Now that the pastel colored scenery acquired more senses and vibrant emotions, it was difficult to keep his control in check. _He wanted more…_

_--"Give me more…" How could he ever get so addicted to that tantalized ivory body? How could he __increasingly crave so much that beguiling touch? His ultimate drug…--_

Though reality, or better, his body, reminded that he still wasn't used to that type of intrusion, no matter in what kind of size or length it could enter. Sasuke observed as the soaked tanned face hissed with a mixture of unwanted pain and needed pleasure kneaded the junctions of the golden eyebrows. He slowly circled around that tight ring of muscle, the hissing increasing a few volumes, after plunging violently inside. He heard an audible gulp and concluded, his Naruto probably was holding himself to sustain the pain.

"Saaaaas—!!" The sapphire orbs shot up to the skies when he received a gratitude gift from the dark-haired man. He continued to stretch his puckered hole, though his mouth engulfed whole all of his hard-on, tasting and lightly sucking all over his member. Another hand came to fondle his sacks, successfully distracting whatever pain was left by being stretched.

His cock was already painfully hard and screaming to channel all his lust inside that squelching hole. His fingers were already making delicious sounds while he widened the passage, wet noises followed by more mewls from his lover and he knew that it was taking all of his self-control to not violently plunge in.

Breathing heavily while one hand still languidly stroke the tanned penis, another one rumpled the silken sheets beneath them while his knees supported the rest of his body pooled in between the long bronze legs, propping himself to the momentum. Both of the hands were rested around that whiskered face then, as Sasuke moved upwards to the head of his aching cock meet slightly the burning chamber while his lover finally gave a brief endearingly contact of lips, indicating that _he wanted it. _

_--They linked their hands, as their faces locked to each other, their gazes narrowed the only essential vision to them, their bodies joined into one and their heart beat in unison.__ A few droplets of sobs escaped from the breathtaking moment, as his dark haired lover licked away every dewdrop. Foolish…even after so many times of their encounters, his body could already accommodate him easily, he still cried…for both of them._

"_Dobe…"--_

Naruto hitched his breath into a silent scream. It fucking hurts…like in their first time. Well, in the dreams. He felt his lower body almost split in two, the numb pain substituting any blissful fact of that hard organ slipping inside him. So he concentrated on this fact…to remind himself that the pain was worth it. A few strands of dark hair blocked his vision as his eyes were comforted by few strokes of Sasuke's tongue.

"Does…it…hurts?"

Seriously, he knew that this wasn't exactly the moment for laughing, though his lips couldn't block a few chuckles mobbing on its own.

"What?" The tone sounded less annoyed then the brunet intended.

"No, no…nothing. You used the same words when we fucked for the first time. I mean…in the dreams." The Uchiha always showed concern behinds the carefully placed black satins of unperturbed attitude. Always hidden…and revealed only to him.

"Well…? Then…you okay?"

"Ah…just, wait a few min." Naruto's voice trembled in anticipation, trying to relax his body around the hard rod. After a while, he bucked his hips, circling his legs around his lover's waist. He waited so much for this moment…the minute he could fill their love making.

_--"No…it's not love making…it's only stupid fucking, dammit!"--_

Sasuke started to penetrate patiently, every thrust digging deeper inside the sweet cavern, searching for the look of ecstasy that he longed to meet in this reality. After he felt his balls resting in the ass cheeks, his sanity already hanging into a thin thread, Sasuke began to smoothly move in and out, establishing a slow rhythm between them. It was only when he heard shocked gasp followed by hips rocking back to him was the instant that he started to increase the pleasure running inside his system.

There's something that he longed to experiment since he saw the blonde inside his dreams. Are his sweet spots still located in the same place like in their hallucinations? He anxiously wanted to confirm his theory, lifting the left leg up and positioning into a new angle, thrusting even deeper than before. The cobalt eyes snapped open and rolled back at his skull, a loud scream vibrating in his full lungs as his asshole wanted to swallow more the wet pole moving frantically fast inside him.

_--"Please stop…Don't come any closer__…my heart would explode from too much…of these emotions." A lump got constricted on his throat, his lover reached his hands to kiss each tip of his fingertip...--_

"Guuh….Aaaah!! Sa…" Saliva dripped down his chin while he tried to form coherent words, clouded brain that filled only the presence of his lover, _his _Sasuke. He briefly registered a satisfied smirk on those arrogant lips, while he could feel his body being positioned to lie on his left side, the penis still screwed inside. The brunet resumed on the fierce pounding and he felt wantonly thrashing in response, loud yells meeting every slap of skin.

Fiercely grabbing the sheets on the bed wasn't helping anymore against the current situation, as he wanted to brace himself to make that wonderful feeling reach deeper the seams of his soul. The trembling hands badly found the headpost of the bed, enveloping the cool metal quickly when there was another thrust. Sasuke grabbed another leg and threw it to his shoulder, keeping the angle to hit and abuse the prostrate dead on. When the blonde felt swift fingers encasing his swollen member and started to pump with the same speed as his thrusts he knew that the piercing points inside his soul was squeezing hard the embebbed coarse desire pooling in his groin.

Small flickers of white spots were already dancing in front of him as both of them felt their lust built to its peak. Naruto came first, white liquid spurting all over the clean sheets of the hotel while his throat cried from the swelling emotions. Sasuke came after two more thrusts, his cock feeling the violent clenching around him, his seeds filling and overflowing the small chamber, bursting out and dirtying the tanned tights. The brunet quickly disengaged himself from the blonde, his body spread on the bed trying to catch his breath.

_--"Dobe…" the usual petname no longer held the same venom l__ike in their teenage years, those distant memories that couldn't be preserved…anymore.--_

"Sasuke…" a whisper called him out from the doors of heavens, when their mouths joined again to another soul-sucking kiss. His body was numb from the lack of oxygen, though the brunet gladly joined into this activity.

_--"Why…?"--_

"Why?" The cerulean hue ripped off his barriers. "Why…" Opened all the fields. "Why…?" touched his bared soul.

"Why can't I get enough of you, Sasuke? I want more…" His tongue lightly scrapped the bottom lip, before properly molest every inch inside the cavern. "Much more…"

"Unlike you, that have endless stamina like inside of the dreams, I'm completely exhausted, dobe. So whatever you want to continue, I can't do this."

"Unless you want me to do the job…what do you think teme?" Naruto waggled his light colored eyebrows mischievously.

"Hn. We don't have any hand lotion. I've spent all of them."

"What! And it was an expensive one! It was L'Occitane, you bastard!"

"Do you think that in that moment this small detail would really matter for its question, usuratonkachi? And why would you have such girlish product, dumbass?"

"I'm an archeologist! I constantly pick a lot of things and most of them make my hand get dehidratated!" There's another sarcastic lift of black eyebrow and he lightly punched the shoulder. "Are you questioning me teme?!"

"Hn. So…?"

"So…?" The blonde temporarily forgot the subject in question.

"How are going to continue…this?" The pale feature involuntarily got tinged with pink themes.

"Ah…" Bathroom wasn't very far from the bed, though Naruto never was known for having a lot of patience. "Let's not waste any material right?" The onyx eyes widened as playful fingers coated the sipping liquid that was spreading all over the tanned tights, rolling over and cleaning the warm pasture between his legs. He positively shuddered when the said fingers plunged inside again in that asshole while his lover gave a long and torturous moan.

"Yesss…" Naruto deviously sat in front of Sasuke, his position in open for the brunet to see the fingers disappearing inside and reappearing with more viscous liquid, while he increased the numbers of fingers penetrating inside. He started to masturbate vividly when another hand roughly gripped his own cock and slid it in the same pace as his fingering. Another shout for the brunet's name was everything to see another hard on rested on the black curls.

Sasuke couldn't believe on what he was seeing. His drool was practically wetting all over the bed. Did the blonde had _any _idea how maddening it was to see his lover masturbate in front of him? Wait…maybe he knew.

"Ready?" A rather breathless request scooted near his earlobe, after nibbling it and licking inside of his shell.

"Hn." He's not going to admit so easily that he craved for that…

Two fingers already shoved inside without any further ado, the Uchiha giving a wordless cry. There were no gentle feelings, his blond just wanted to show the violent passion that trashed between them. The rapid moments stretched less the sufficient for a decent sexual intercourse, though the paled tights already felt hands lifting him up as a cock guided inside himself.

"SHIT! NARUTO!" The penetration wasn't any tender either, the violence reflected the thirst and hunger to only be filled by Sasuke again. To join Sasuke, once more.

If his dreams were any indication, the tanned man knew that his lover preferred to be pounded by behind…but the Uchiha would be too goddamn proud to let this position right on the first time. He continued to slam forward, his eyes saturated to only see that quivering paled face, trembling lips exhaling more warmth then both of them could ever normal produce.

He was almost thrusting dry…not enough preparation and too violent for the body to get accustomed for his swollen organ.

_--"Because I also wanted to show my raw love __for you, Sasuke."--_

After the firsts strokes, the onyx eyes were half-lidded by unvoiced lust and his hips were pushing back to meet the heavy pounding. Signaling as a positive answer to increase his actions, Naruto proceeded wildly enveloping the ivory legs around him.

"Naru…Nnnngh…Nar…Narut…NaRUtO…NAruTOo…NARUTOO…" Sasuke started to chant continuously the same sinful name, while the bliss was escalating to infinite levels. His hands gripped to through the extense of that broad shoulders, falling into the abyss of undivided illusion and reality, his only pleasured reassurance was the small bleeding lines that his nails scrapped at the back of the tanned skin.

_--a cheerful giggle embraced him as spiky strands __blocked his vision. He laughed with so much endearing feelings, so much…:_

"_I love when you say my name Sasuke! I love when you're with me, Sasuke!"--_

"I love you, Sasuke." The warm fingertips traced delicately throughout the lines of his ivory face until he cupped his cheeks tenderly.

There's something entirely wrong when you're confessing your infatuation to someone whom you met only three hours ago. This is Uchiha Sasuke, a millionaire, successful CEO, untouched celebrity.

_But…but…_

This was also Uchiha Sasuke, someone who shared a strange twisted game of fate, completely different lives with only one crucial conveying point. And this persona had the exact eyes, face, body, personality, _(feelings) _that he had always imagined inside of his dreams.

This Uchiha Sasuke was also someone whom he shared his timeline, he knew from tip to bottom all of his bare soul and the other opposite side of the fence was also true, nobody could understand him so well besides his parents or close friends. No…even them couldn't feel the essence inside of his heart, streaming and flowing uncontrolled to meet its final destination.

_Sasuke…?_

"Ah…" Naruto momentarily broke out the frantic movements to move his hand at his forehead. The mistake that he vowed to avoid…was made.

"Don't." A pleasant voice crushed out his doubts.

_--"Don't think...don't hear...don't feel..."--_

"Don't…" The light touch that played with his golden strands soothed his heart.

_Because I love you__ too._

_--"Because I've missed you. Dobe." He smiled when he felt his heart soar to his only heaven --_

And before they could realize, the frenzy of sex was back again, the cock pistoning hard inside their core, speed already too fast for a normal human to bare. The lava that invaded all of his nerves was threatening to burst out.

_--It was ironic that, even though they were in the middle of thousands of people screaming, running and __readying their weapons, he could only see that vast pair of blue sky, while his neat new clothes flowed with the soft winds.--_

The orgasm was already approaching, when both of them already have forgotten their reason and resumed only to their primal instincts of drive to the farthest of their limits. They peaked together, their seeds spreading all over their bodies, Naruto was muffling a scream by biting hard the alabaster shoulder and Sasuke kissed the yellow locks. Both of them collapsed sated afterwards, their limbs already too numb to move anymore. After few exhales to catch his breath, he slowly removed himself from the brunet earning a soft hiss in response and moved his tanned body alongside with the paled one. The perfect contrast.

Naruto slowly opened his mouth to speak on something, before changing his mind and humming the pos coital bliss. His lover slept untroubled at his sides, the long dark eyelashes closed with a tranquil expression.

_--"Is this your answer? Sasuke…"--_

The night finally welcomed the end of their boiling passions. For now.

* * *

Author: Huh...did I write too much hardcore things that made you guys stunned? : X

So! Liked it? (deep silence) Huh? Well? Oh…want some tissues? (mumble while wiping the nosebleeds: please do.) Now, let's establish some answers. First, I don't know if it's possible to…you know…two times. I've never read a fic that would do such things but again, maybe they didn't write it because it'd get huuuuuge (like this one). And I've read that male/male sex consumes less energy, so the partners like to have a second round by switching sides. (blushes) Aaargh, why am I saying those things?! I'm not sure about this fact, so please, please, anyone please confirm it for me or deny it, I don't care. Help me out? And for the last part, ejaculating doesn't equals orgasm. Yeah. This information I remembered from one of the sex ed class. Oh wow, who'd thought that they would be useful someday? (blushes again) : S Maybe that's why that Naruto wasn't feeling satisfied in the first round…(beet red) that's enough for today people!

Seriously, after that I think that I've already emptied myself from all the wordly desires. I'm ready to reach to heavens! Ok, maybe not…maybe directly to hell. Lol. But jokes aside, I think that after that I don't think that I'd have any more creativity left to write more hot lemons…I mean, compared to this…I think all the rest would have a lukewarm taste. Oh well…not to mention that my head looks so red that I think it'll explode. So I guess I can finally concentrate on the plot from now on! (readers: plot? What plot?) Oh, shut up. :P


	8. Eighth Memory

Author notes: errr...I could see there was a considerable number of shocked gapes when I wrote the last chap and well...seriously, what were you expecting?! I wrote SasuNaruSasu! Ok, you guys didn't know that I would write it literally, but well…always innovate if possible huh?

To kai: XD Maybe you should write a new account to talk to me! We could talk directly instead of using those old "smoking signal" style. Lol. Well, I know that we're in a "fanfic" so I can do whatever I want to between those characters, I just wanted to know if it was possible anatomically speaking doing those kinds of things…I've never read those kinds of fics that you've said that they'd done more than once! Care to link it to me? :P

Disclaimer: Shakes head. If only Kishimoto could grant the universal wish to donate Naruto's rights to yaoi fangirls…yeah, the world would be much more better.

Warning: Yeah, I played with fire last chap, but this time would be only…small Sasunaru tingling fun.

The hell? Why can't I control myself and write shorter chapters?!

* * *

_**Eighth Memories**_

Feeling extremely tired and _soooooore_, he felt the first warm daylights touch his face as his eyelids slowly opened to welcome another strange situation.

"You're awake." The recognizable soft baritone voice shook him better then the sun tapping his unconsciousness state.

Naruto could safely admit that he wasn't expecting for Sasuke to stay after the sex. Of course, the act itself was amazing, and if possible he would want to repeat some more but…the ex-Kyuubi-vessel knew that last night was nothing but exchange of…borrowed feelings. After quelling down their thirst, satisfy their curiosity and maybe con out the passion inside the dreams, they would move on and preserve that night as…a one-time thing.

"Come eat here, or the breakfast will go cold." The asiatic man calmly sipped his miso soup while motioning the blond one to sit next to him. The dubious thoughts still lingered inside his brain, though Naruto still moved out of his bed. _"Uh…"_something was stinging him when he stood up. He wobbly shifted towards the chair.

Argh! Shit! His entiiiiire spine throbbed painfully. Inside the dreams he never had such aching soreness before!!

"Want some aspirins dobe? Perhaps, since this time you don't have a Kyuubi to heal you up…" The brunet fought down the urge to smirk wildly when he met another seething glare from his lover. "And let's look this situation as a good form of experience on what had happened to me whenever I bottomed. You should feel the equal pain as mine and, lord…sometimes you were rough." _"Although nothing could compare like last night." _

"I didn't remember that you're complaining about this though, Sasuke-teme. Actually you were so satisfied with my "services" that you always demanded a retake." The whiskered face lifted a very saucy smirk with waggled eyebrows. The ex-Sharingan carrier ignored the arrogant cerulean eyes.

"Just come here before your coffee starts to have a mud taste. Usuratonkachi."

Limping at one side even now(and with a protruding lower lip on his mouth) the blonde sat down. Still naked. Not a bad vision to appreciate early in this morning. The perfect way to start his work. A quirk of black eyebrow situated inside the room, impressed that his dobe could unabashedly show his body in front of a…stranger. Though the Uchiha wouldn't be the one to voice out the situation, after all, it's not his fault that his eyes could capture every detail from that unruly blond hair, broad shoulders, taut tanned muscles and brilliant blue eyes. Yes, not his fault.

Naruto gazed down the choices of his food for today. Surprisingly enough, it was western, toasted bread with butter and cheese, fresh croissants with strawberry jam, a cup of orange juice and coffee. (author: I wrote it when I just woke up on this day, so forgive it if I'm hungry, k? meh) In front of him, Sasuke ate the typical Japanese style of breakfast, miso soup, rice in a bowl, grilled fish and other condiments.

"I didn't know if you're still used to our cuisine, so I called out the standard western breakfast." The brunet spoke, answering the words that flitted inside the blonde's mind.

Naruto blushed slightly for the subtle consideration his companion showed to him. For someone who he technically knew less than a day, an uncaring standard Uchiha was certainly being thoughtful to him.

"And where have you learned to speak Japanese? You're very fluent even though you have a slight accent."

"Oh, I've learned with my grandmother which was Japanese in US. That's why I'm also used to hear and speak this language." He picked up the toast and started to nibble it.

"And that's why you've come here in Japan for work? You're half-japanese?" Sasuke used his chopsticks to get an amount of rice and gathered with small pieces of the fish to eat it.

"Yeah, can't tell huh…? I inherited most of my appearance from my father. Oh yeah! My father is also the same one from the dreams. Though he's still not dead, thank god." The blonde grabbed the cup filled with orange juice and sipped calmly. The pale pink lips played a light snort.

"Hn. My parents are also alive. And you've should seen all the Uchiha family in this reality. Apparently, since inside the dreams they were completely annihilated, all the members seemed on wanting to compensate in this reality, screwing around with a birth rate larger then rabbits. One of my cousins has seven children, and at my father's side I have twelve uncles and aunts!"

"Whoa…so they ripped out your idea to resurrect your clan huh." The ex-teammate snickered while he chomped the sweet croissant.

"Oh, shut up…seriously. I've already said in the dreams that the intention to "resurrect" my clan has "honor" meanings…I've never said that I wanted to impregnate whatever women would stand in front of me." A brief moment of roll of eyes permeated between them as the dark-haired man ate the yellow pickles.

"Not to mention that you couldn't do so, since you're so-in-lo-ve-with-lit-tle-ol'-meeeee…" His mischievous eyes fluttered for a poor attempt of flirting to the brunet.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke ended drinking the miso soup, a tiny smile showing behind the elegant bowl. Naruto beamed back.

It was so strange. Here they are, where their relationship could be considered as mere unfamiliar exchange but they could do idle talk like they've known each other for an entire life. The carefree atmosphere was followed by soft tinkles of dishes and quiet munches as they restarted to chat about their high school, college life as well as their work. Sasuke never felt like before that his time was extremely productive in those minutes. He absolutely loved every moment with the man in present at his front. Not to mention that, like a delightful prize inside the cereal box, the tanned body was still free to ogle and observe.

The proud man briefly wondered since _when _he started to act like a perverted old-man that had a fetish to peek through high-school girls panties. Well, delicious-blondes-with-a-sexy-body-as-hell probably had a part of this entire situation. Yeah…it's still not his fault.

Let us proceed to gaze the naked glory of the man in front of him. It wasn't him who was giving a free show and he wasn't an idiot to ignore such wonderful opportunity.

"Stop staring at me or your drool will dirt your shirt, teme." A voice broke his uh…careful inspection. A fox grin was tilting on Naruto's lips. "I know that I'm handsome, but you don't need to gawk all the time over my hot body." He gave a quite long yawn stretching his arms and showing his rippling muscles before lifting a leg to rest on the armchair. Few blond curls near his stomach could be seen now. The brunet fought down not to nosebleed at the sight or (the more dangerous option) bouncing off his chair and start molesting the blonde. "I thought that you've seen enough of me last night. Did you miss anything when we're busy yesterday, dearie?"

"Hn." He was an Uchiha. He has…self-control. Uh…

Naruto yelped when he saw a gigantic fluffy white thingie that Sasuke threw at him.

"Use this robe then. And for your information, I do not gape. I'm merely astonished from the fact that you didn't show any signs of self-consciousness. Anyone would feel ashamed for easily showing your body to anyone to see." He lightly lifted his fair colored chin with as much as dignity as an Uchiha could have.

"And for someone who could come up with such half-assed attempt of excuse, you surely took your time to warn me about it." The sapphire eyes glittered with unadulterated mirth. He, nevertheless, took the pristine robe and enveloped it, though not knotting the sash around him and leaving his bare chest opened. The dark-haired man repressed the urge to shamelessly return to his not-so-intellectual instincts on "examining" the usuratonkachi. From the amused chortle coming from those luscious lips, the dobe was aware of the consequences of his acting at Sasuke. And he was taking special sadistic pleasure about it.

"Hn. I have to go. There's a meeting this morning and I can't miss it." He purposely changed the subject.

"Oh. Should I say to you to have a safe journey, _dearest pea_?" Naruto faked again the sweet tone to his lover, consequently making the brunet stand all his hair to the air.

"Stop that. It's NOT funny." The Uchiha glared hard back to the playful azure eyes, though the intensity wasn't in strong dosage due to the partial nude from his companion.

"I know. That's why it's funny _for me._ Sasu-chan, at least let me walk you to the door." Unconsciously, the blonde wanted to at least prolong a little bit more the presence of that attractive dark-haired man next to him.

"Hn." Another roll of graphite eyes. He instantly turned his back at Naruto, because if he witnesses that alluring organ resting in the middle of the tanned tights, he'd be _sure _that he'll miss the meeting.

And probably the whole morning.

Okay, who was he kidding about. Probably the whole evening too.

The exit was already bare to be pried open though none of the present men wanted to say goodbye. One scratched lightly the back of his golden hair, not sure in which kinds of words he would choose:

"So…I guess…see you later?" He tried to give a sunny beam to the brunet but he was too tense for it.

"Yes." They…wanted to continue it. The madness. "I'll see you later. And…" He showed a cellphone coming from his pocket and placed on the bronze colored hand. "I'm making sure this will happen."

Naruto tried hard not to widen his eyes too much at seeing the gadget. It was a very cool cellphone, he remembered that it barely entered inside the stores and probably cost a fortune. But, before he could voice his protests about the Uchiha shouldn't buy such expensive thing for him, a soft alabaster hand encased his tanned one and brought into Sasuke's lips.

"I don't care if you already have a cellphone or anything about it, I bought it for you." Hitching his breath, Naruto could feel the movements of the pink lips on his hand when the brunet spoke. Sasuke smirked.

"And this telephone will be only used by _me _and _me only. _None of your friends or colleagues will know of this line and I'll make _sure _that there'll be only _my name _on this agenda. Got that dobe?" He briefly kissed the palm of his lover's hand, before moving close to his ear and whisper dangerously. "Better remember the ringtone, because you'll have to make sure that whenever you hear it, there'll be _only me _waiting on the other side of the line."

"Hm…" Naruto licked the ear shell, provoking electric jolts on Sasuke's body. "Still a possessive idiot. Here and there. What did I do to fall inside such wicked karma…?" Although he had a tone of slight accusation, the grin sporting on his face told otherwise.

He slowly trapped the young brunet to the closed door, one tanned leg tortuously placing between the clothed ones while his eyes fluttered to meet the slender pale neck and licked it leisurely around it.

"I…believe…that I said that…I was going to…work, dobe." The Uchiha managed between breaths.

"Hmm…?" He nipped the collarbone, his teeth scratching the ivory skin giving a red mark. "I'll stop, if you really want it." Purring seductively, Naruto turned his gaze half-mast, cocking his head to one side and letting the robe slide off a little bit, showing his bronze shoulder.

Sasuke lost to the temptation to gnaw that perfectly sculpt shape, marking the hickey successfully.

"Mmmm…" Naruto moaned, when he felt a sloppy lick around the small wound as a form of apology. "Do you really want to go to work?"

"I do." His lover hissed while his hands ran again over the taut chest earning his favorite purr from the blonde. He started to massage around the nipples after abruptly yanking them hard. The gratifying response was too delicious for any stoic Sasuke could bare. Naruto screamed in half craving for more, half in slight pain from the strong pinch, jerking forward meeting their groins together.

"Damn…you…" His cerulean eyes gazed with lust the cocky smirk from his lover as he felt the heat was already concentrating around his stomach. "Stop…denying…you…don't want…to go…" He gasped out in turns.

"Hmm…why do you…say that…dobe?" The onyx hue stared back, already waiting for the proper action.

"How 'bout…this?" A tanned hand unzipped the tight trousers, grabbing the half-hard manhood with his fingers. "It clearly shows…" He managed to say with an impish grin. He started to pump the cock, rubbing the slick skin between them, feeling as the organ turned more and more stiff with his fingers. A fingertip idly played with the sensitive head of the rod, circling around until it tickled the slit.

"Mmmm!! Naruto!" Control. To be able to give such reaction from the composed Uchiha gave pleasurable shivers at his spine. He wanted to taunt more, give more pleasure and hear more of those sinful answers. The blonde bucked his hips forward once again, meeting their hard cock every roll of them, one clothed and another naked eliciting hot moans and groans from both of them.

Sasuke yanked a great amount of golden locks with his hands, the glare as a retort though it was too glazed in bliss to be fully effective. Smirking under his breath, he proceeded to capture the succulent lips only to meet another moan from the other man.

The brunet bit the lower lip first, before invading the sweet mouth drowning from the sensations. Naruto claimed the pleasure back, shoving his tongue in the same motion, enjoying the warmth and the wetness inside it, battling fiercely as the blonde wrapped his arms around the black hair and Sasuke cupped his hands at Naruto's ass, approaching their bodies even closer. Naruto interrupted mid-action their kisses, receiving a needy whine from his lover and chuckled:

"Well…teme. First, I'll ask. What did you do to my ripped shirt in the end? I can't go naked you know…"

The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow, his foggy mind too absorbed on the grinding below to understand the sudden change of subject. "Why are you getting bothered by this? You can go naked for all I care. As long as you go naked for only me to see…"

Wrong answer. "Oh." Naruto smiled sweetly before diving back to the previous task, sucking the swollen lips and sliding their tongues again. The brunet had already forgotten the temporary interruption by them.

They continued to kiss and grind their cock together for a quite some durable minutes, after they paused to catch their breath. When Sasuke dove back to the tempting lips, Naruto purred in between.

"Sasuke…what time will be your meeting?" He asked innocently.

"Hn? 7:45, why?"

"Oh. Then, I hope that your office is nearby the hotel, because it's already 7:40." He smirked inwardly as the alabaster body went starkly still, his pale face getting even more colorless and the blonde heard a shout:

"SHIT!" Banging the door.

Naruto chuckled. He's still a prankster at heart.

Sasuke arrived half an hour later than the appointed hour and heard another half an hour of an earful from Itachi. As much as he wanted to grumble that it's because sexy blonde dobes are far too distracting to take as an account, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

It's when the golden-haired man was almost exiting the hotel to go to his own work when room service came with a new cloth, he realized that Sasuke _did _buy another shirt for him with the same brand and style that he ripped the night before. Naruto smiled meekly. Perhaps he'd give an apologize-sex for the brunet after that then…

* * *

Author notes: I'll post another chapter soon, very soon, since I KNOW that this chapter was written unabashedly as a filler chapter. (Yeah! Filler chapters exist just like filler episodes in Naruto! :P Ducks)

But at least I showed a more refreshing side of their relationship, how they could feel completely comfortable to each other. I guess.

GAWD, it took a while to end this chap. I wonder why…Oh yeah, I know why. Because I SUCK with limes and lemons! : ( Just to have an idea, I was writing this chapter _before _the chapter 19 from Turn me off Tune me out. But the other one ended firstly. Damn.

Chapter nine will be interesting, I promise! And I'll even show the subtitle: _Slowly falling into the abyss._

Don't kill me! And...leave a review?


	9. Ninth Memory

Author notes: I'm surprised that no one complained about the filler chapter, even though I admitted it so. Well, to present you as apology, without any further ado, I show you...: the plot.

to kai: I don't really think that Naruto wanted a revenge...I think he just wanted to make a petty little joke to Sasuke...(shakes head) He's a mischieveous little bastard, after all. Yeah, and a sadist. Masochist too, if we consider with _whom _he's in love with. :P Yeah, 40 pages of fillers would be utterly annoying...thankfully, mine took only 5! XD

Disclaimer: when are we going to have the big sasunaru make out?

Warning: hm…not much here. There'll be much more later.

* * *

_**Ninth Memories**__– Slowly falling into the abyss –_

_It was blood. Everything around him was blood. __What…?_

_Horrible place. Horrible. Horrible feelings. Where the hell was he…? Hospital?_

"_Uzumaki Naruto needs to replenish blood and have several lacerations on his body…late rescue resulted to his unconsciousness, I repeat…"_

_Oh yes…he was guarding that gruesome person…He really didn't want to be assigned in this protection, but…_

_**But…**_

_Something is amiss._

"_He's dead!! (muffled sounds) is dead!! Uzumaki Naruto, the bodyguard has deep wounds, we're requesting Haruno Sakura as his medic nin! I repeat… D…is dead…"_

_His ears were buzzing uncontrolled as he, and the Kyuubi, were trying to return to their cognizant mind._

_**No…**_

_**Stop…**_

_**Don't think…**_

_Who…? There's a missing puzzle to be discovered…who was the murderer? Who…?_

_**STOP!! Don't think, don't feel, don't see…**_

_His eyes started to dilate__, as he was slowly dawned to comprehension…More noises fell next to his wounded body, trying to sooth him, trying to…__**anything.**_

_**STOP STOP STOP STOOOOPPPP!! Wake up…**_

_**This is must be a DREAM!**_

_As he finally understood __**everything…**__He screamed a muffled yell, as his voice was constricted by a silence jutsu._

_**WAKE UP!!**_

_**NO!! THIS MUST BE**__** AN ILLUSION!!**_

_**WAKE UP!!**_

_**WAKE UP!!**__**!!**_

_**GODDAMMIT!!**_**_!!__!!_**

_**WAKE THE HELL UP!!**_**_!!__!!__!!__!!_**

**"****NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!****!!****!!****!!" **Naruto screeched with full lungs as his voice echoed throughout the room.

Don't want to hear…don't want to know…

What was this memory? This awful feeling? The terrible realization?

That limit…where he shouldn't pass…

_--"Naruto! Naruto, Naruto…you know it!" a terrible reminder--_

That detail…that couldn't be ignored. It hurts so MUCH! His stomach were making horrible twists, the blonde was ready to puke all of his dinner on the bed. The pain was lacerating so much his heart that he woke up from this dream. Or is it he knew that it'll be so painful that he interrupted it?

_--"That's why! We shouldn't love each other__ then, DAMMIT!" --_

He's not a coward. He won't run away from it. But…he knew he will regret it, nevertheless.

_--"Let's go__ then…to the point of no return…"--_

* * *

(Riiing riing)

"WHAT?" Does the dobe _realize _that it's (he looked at his wrist watch) THREE in the morning?! Sasuke was always grumpy whenever anyone would interrupt his sleep. "You better have a decent reason for calling me now."

"Jeez…grouchy enough? Did I wake you up from your beauty sleep, teme?" The _cute and adorable _response from his soon-to-be-assassinated lover fueled the raven-haired man bad humor.

He hanged off the phone.

(Riiing riing)

"Hn." His senses already started to turn on after the second call, despite his eyelids were still glued closed. As expected, he heard an angry voice from the receiver.

"BASTARD! You didn't have to slap the phone off on my face, fucktard! I wanted to talk about a serious issue here!" Naruto heard a typical Uchiha groan in response.

"Please remind me how the hell did I end up feeling attracted to you, usuratonkachi." Sasuke swore that he_ heard _a sarcastic grin playing on the other side of the phone.

"Dunno. Last time I remembered, you said that it's 'cuz I give an awesome head."

"Oh really? I still didn't reach it on this dream. Perhaps it'd better if you could come here and prove it out this theory." His mouth watered by the concept of that purty lips wrapping around his angry red cock. It was on his plans to accomplish such tasks…soon.

He heard a relieved laugh from the blonde. "Maybe later. Listen…" A more serious tone filled the conversation. "I have that kind of dreams again. I thought that, you know, since maybe they succeeded on making us meet each other, they would stop, but I guess that wasn't the case."

"Hn. I did have a dream before you elephant came over sounding your trumpets." And a quite pleasant dream to the boot. His newly bought handcuffs made a grand opening by using it on the tanned wrists and they were having the sexiest and wildest fuck ever presented in Konoha history.

"Stop calling me names, you asshole! We have a serious situation here!" The blonde could imagine a negligent shrug of shoulders coming at the brunet and huffed impatiently. "And…what kind of dream did you have exactly?" A more curious tone.

From the silence that he gathered, Naruto blushed from picturing a lusty filled smirk from the Uchiha. He swallowed dry. "This, is the moment I should change the subject before you answer with something that I would definitely regret asking right?"

"Continue your sprouts of saliva before I go to your apartment and fuck you raw dobe." He heard an 'eep' in response and stretched wilder his lips. Usuratonkachi…

"Huh…yeah yeah. Well, where was I? Don't roll your eyes!" The graphite eyes interrupted mid-turn and glared hard at the phone. His dumbass sometimes knew him too much to be a fair concept of relationship. Even though they technically only met for a few weeks.

"I had…a horrible nightmare. I mean…I was very injured, for some odd reasons." He kept his voice serene, even though there was turmoil of emotions grinding his stomach.

"Tell me." Sasuke caught the slight desperation on his lover's sound.

"Huh…I was inside a hospital…then I was thinking about something…something that I didn't want to admit. Something that I didn't want to remember." The blonde reflected for a while before continuing. "Then, I think that it must be related to you. Do you remember anything bad that happened between us?"

The azure-eyes man waited to the other reflect about it for a few minutes. Then:

"No. Nothing extremely heavy that I could recall. We did have our usual spats and fights, but mostly, well…" He smirked with satisfaction at the memory. "We had our hands, _and_ other parts of our body, _really _occupied."

"Uh…yeah. Most of my dreams are filled with those…activities, but sometimes I do remember something in my childhood times and sorts. But…do you remember a feeling we always had, Sasuke? After…after the deed was done…we always…"

_Always…_

"Regretted it, right? Yeah. I felt that too." Something stirred in his gut warning that maybe they shouldn't explore further that dangerous area. Something that would make his blonde slip out of Sasuke's hands. "Dobe, anyways, why are you so curious about it? After all, aren't all of them just dreams?"

He heard a startled sound coming from the phone and waited the answer. Confusion filled the sentence. "Yeah, I mean, you're right, they're just dreams. I guess that I'm going too far for a mere curiosity. But, you know…if we met because of it, and our imaginations clashes together, maybe it's a sign that we should go further about it…?"

"No, I don't think so." The brunet's retort was sharper that he originally intended. "We shouldn't get affected so much by those hallucinations. I mean, it's nice and all on how I discover 108 different ways to fuck you up" The blonde made a snort in response. "but that was all. We shouldn't judge what is happening now and mix it together with inside that virtual reality. Not to mention that we're even not sure if that really had happen in the past or…whatever dimensional warp had happened."

"But! What if it was part of our past li—"

"So what? What will happen if it's indeed true? They made us to meet each other and that's all. Relax and go back to sleep dobe." The brunet tried to halt the bad knack that was invading his mind.

"Yeah…maybe you're right Sasuke." Naruto sighed afterwards. "Maybe I'm getting a little bit too obsessive about it."

"You can divert your obsession to me…" His lover spoke in a lower-pitch seductive tone.

Another snort. "Cheesy lines. Bastard. Whatever, I'm going crash back to my bed."

"As long as you dream of me, I'm fine with that." The Uchiha smirked sarcastically again.

"You know well that I will, asshole." Naruto heard an amused chortle. "Night teme."

"Goodnight."

Strangely enough, after that conversation, the ex-Kyuubi-holder dreams were filled only with innocent smiles and sparring inside an old training ground.

* * *

"Weird dreams? But you already said about those dreams Naruto." His friend lightly cocked her pink head to the side curiously.

"Yeah…but this time was weirder than the normal. I mean…it was…freakish bad. I almost wanted to puke." His heart was almost threatening to burst out from so much pain.

"Puke? Are you alright? Should I give a medical examination?" Sakura already switched to her doctor-version as she lifted his chin, opened wide his eyelids and checked on his pulse.

"I'm alright now, don't worry about it Sakura-chan. It's just that…for the first time in my life I've somehow regretted on imagining that." Or the Naruto inside the dreams didn't want to see the truth lied there? So many questions…

"Hm…your dreams, not mine. I can't help you out about it, sorry. If only I could dream about it too…" The woman casually pointed her slim finger to her jaw, in pensive mode. Her friend chuckled.

"And remember how much you loved to punch the daylights out of me? I'm pretty sure it'd give you more ideas of torturing me, Hercules….Ow!" He scrubbed the tender part of his head that he just had gained from the pinkette's fist.

"Shut up and help me moving my luggage." A grumble in response. "Where are your gentlemanly manners in this situation, Naru-chan? You need to help a lady in distress."

"Not when the said lady has more inhuman strength than the man, Sakura-kun…hey! Not the punch not the—" He desperately moved his hands in front of his face, squinting hard his eyes. Sakura grinned stopping her motion in mid-turn.

"Gotcha. Now stop goofing around and pick the luggage. Move to the entrance alright?"

"Yes, si….ma'm."

"And grab more delicately the black one, it has frail things! The white one is a little too busted, I put too much clothes on it, so be careful on that too. Oh! And take my coat there too ok?" Naruto huffed exasperatedly.

"Anything else, _darling?_" Sakura gave a lopsided smirk back to his friend.

"I thought that the only one entitled to be called like that would be _your_ Sasuke-teme." She didn't miss the blush sporting on the whiskered cheeks. "When you finish all the moving, go to Sarutobi-taichou(boss) room. He wants to talk to you."

"Hey! That's why you've called me out?! Wasn't because I needed to help you out but to deliver our boss' message?"

"Yeah!" An impish grin. "Though you better obey me on the move, or I'll make sure that you'll have another hole on your face, Naru-chan."

"Going…"

* * *

"Naruto-kun, you're here! Look! This fascinating tablet that we found near our the area of our expedition!" The old man was unusually merry at this moment.

Naruto looked over Sarutobi's shoulder. The words, written in Kanji, crushed again, any attempts of calming down his soul.

"I guess maybe that's why I've always wanted to explore there! Must be something with fate huh?" He smoked the pipe pleasantly.

"Ko…no…ha. I can't believe in this." He ran over his tanned fingers over the plate, reassuring again…that this can't be a mere coincidence.

"And here my wife always asked why would I put the strange name "Konohomaru" after my grandson! I guess I have my answer now."

"I…I need to call someone boss, excuse me." The lump on his throat was threatening to burst out again.

* * *

"Yes dobe?"

"Clean your ears now, because you're going to receive a _very_ strange news now teme." He sounded breathless over the phone.

"Hn. What?"

"The village that we'll be exploring and _you _are sponsoring is called…Konoha." Naruto waited a little for the information to sink in.

"Konoha…? You said, Konoha, as the village that…"

"Yes! In our dreams! Shit! It has the same Kanji written on it and even has the same appearance like they placed inside the entrance doors!"

The Uchiha waited another few minutes to absorb this idea.

"Well…" he tried to reason the blonde.

"You know what does that means? A solid proof that our dreams really existed! I mean! Then we really used to be, wow, shinobis in our past lives…whoa, this concept is still too farfetched even though I spoke it just now."

Sasuke tentatively shook his head. "It couldn't mean anything dobe. You know that villages around Japan likes to have homogeneous style between them. And the name Konoha is really common inside our country."

"But…"

"Calm down. Maybe it's just a coincidence, nothing else. Even you, yourself, said this idea is far too bizarre for this to really happen in our world." The dread feeling that continuously scratched his stomach intensified.

"You're saying that…our meeting is just a coincidence, then…?" Naruto tried to curtail the disappointment in his throat.

"No…just saying that it'd be better if we refrain our enthusiasm, Naruto." The brunet sighed afterwards.

"…"

"I'm also…eager to know if it's true or not. Dobe. But it'd better if we maintain a level-head about it."

"…okay."

"I'm sorry, I have to go. Call you later." It was a half-lie, but Sasuke wanted some time alone to understand the bizarre situation entering in his life.

"Yeah. I have to go too. See ya, teme."

"Yes, see you." He hanged off.

* * *

"_It is a pleasure to guard you, Danzo-sama." With one leg flexed upward and other bowing slightly, with a position of servitude, the Kyuubi-vessel could barely speak those insincere words that hissed through the holes of his teeth._

"_But it's not my pleasure to be guarded by __**you**__, worthless thing." He could feel that his fists were clenching and unclenching nervously, while Sai just watched the interaction with apprehension. "Now get out of my sight, filthy Jinchuuriki." Naruto always hated that term. Always. It showed so much on how the humanity wanted to degrade people like him and Gaara while they try to make themselves superior to the demon-carriers._

"_Are you okay Naruto-san?" The rare concerned voice coming from Sai startled the young boy a little bit and he couldn't help but to smile to him._

"'_m fine. Don't worry, I've met worse." ("much worse", his memories reminded of bad times of his childhood) "Let's end this mission quickly, man…I want to have a hot bath afterwards!" Naruto stretched his arms lazily while his lips curved upward to his usual grin._

"_Very well. I'll search for any intruders while you stay here and keep watch. Is that fine for you dickless?" Give him a few minutes of good behavior and this asshole will spoil your mood._

"_**Fine**__ Sai. Now go."_

_The brunet gave another fake smile before disappearing into a swirl of ink clouds. His sapphire eyes just glazed to the sky, his body relaxed at the wall of the house while he mused about his life._

_His ninja's reflexes caught up some chakras. It was moving at high speed. Steadying himself to battle with a kunai on his hands, he felt the enemy approaching._

_(…)_

_However_

"_You're here. Don't stop me."_

_(slash)_

_It was at the moment when he saw crimson liquid coming diagonally on his chest, saw equal crimson eyes located from his assassin, the Kyuubi failing to heal him as his mind was turning into a blank stat, Naruto realized that he was dying._

_(…)_

_(…__………__……__……__……~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~__)_

_(!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!__!!__!!__)_

"_**DON'T!"**_

_(!!__!!__!!__!!__!!__!!!!~~~~~~~~~~__……………………)_

_(Hah…__…hah……uhg__…__…__…………__…__)_

_No…not blank._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_**red.**_

* * *

(Riiing riing)

"The hell dobe?!"

"Sasuke. Sasuke…you're wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

* * *

Author notes: uh…did you guys understand the last part where I didn't use _any _word on it? It was simply showing Naruto unconscious state of mind. Since he was dying, he couldn't formulate complete sentence to show his shock about seeing Sasuke trying to kill him _and _using an Akatsuki cloak. Not to mention that he felt Sasuke using the Kyuubi to halt his healing, it's almost like a double treason…His supposed best friend tried to kill him and used his secret to his advantage.

And for anyone who felt confused about this chapter, the last flashback is the start of the first flashback. Uh…was that clear enough? (smiling sheepishly)

STUPID FANFICTION . NET! They deleted a lot of symbols that I wanted to maintain!

I've just realized that I like to drag the chapters because I like to write the interactions between the characters…but sometimes I want to make it shorter but then I'd think: "That's not how he/she would act like that!" And then just leave the monstrosity intact. I can see now that I like to write idle talk….: S


	10. Tenth Memory

To kai: it's ok, mostly most of the people doesn't pay attention on the first parts of the doc (me included) so no prob. here. I was half joking about you making an account to talk to me, it's fun talking in the old school type of way, though sometimes I upgrade the fic centuries later, so it'd take a while to answer you. Ah, so it's in the adultfanfiction huh…oh man, that website is confusing not to mention it's a little bit difficult to find. Well, the moment you have some names of fics to help me out, I'd be happy! :D About Sasuke's bad knack it'll be explained in this chap, who's Steve Ercle? Anyways, thankfully, sometimes, I know that I'm inside of a dream and I start to manipulate over by my will…so I never had a particular bad dream. Just weird ones. Idle talk can surely leaks our brain out of ear, but that's what makes those talks interesting ;P

Disclaimer...huh…nevermind.

Warning...? I guess…

* * *

_**Tenth Memories**_

"Aka...wha?" Another annoyed grumbling response.

"Akatsuki."

"Akatsu…the hell?"

"Sasuke, you're ruining the mood." Naruto rolled his eyes. (readers: author, you're ruining the mood. Author: :P)

"Well, what did you expect me to do? Gasps with a girlish squeal when woman sees a horror movie? ...And what the hell is this stupid name? _Red moon_?? Never heard such lame name like that before."

"Excuse me for that, but it wasn't me who came up with this nominee. And your brother used to take part of that organization."

"Aniki used to…huh??" His organized brain got a little bit confused. Which was an impressive feat, and only usuratonkachis are able to succeed such achievement.

"Sorry. Your brother from the dreams, not your…brother, brother here."

"...Hn."

"You made me forget what I wanted to talk in the first place you bastard!"

"Blame your poor level of concentration, dobe, it's not my fault anyways, dumbass!"

"Fuck you!"

"Oh, I'M going to fuck YOU, that's for sure!"

"AAARGH, I don't have TIME to listen to DIRTY TALK, EVEN THOUGH IT AROUSES ME TOO!"

"Hn. And as much as I like phone sex with you, usuratonkachi, couldn't you wait for a more appropriate time?" Sasuke smirked over the phone. "I still haven't grabbed my lube, you know…" A more husky tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the phone, conjuring curses over the innocent gadget. Poor poor telephone…it has to suffer over crazy lunatic conversation between those two mad dumbass…

"I remember now."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. "Remember what?"

"THE MAIN SUBJECT TEME!"

"You didn't have to shout in my ear Dobe!"

"SERVES YOU RIGHT!"

"WHATEVER USURATONKACHI!"

"Okay, I have enough of this spiting contest, we'll never see the dawn if we continue to be like that."

"It's not my fault." If the Uchiha was a lesser man, he would have pouted.

"Oh, it is, and don't discuss about it with me teme." The blond cleverly waited some minutes for the Uchiha Glare ® seeps out all the full effectiveness until he continued. "I'm saying that you're wearing an Akatsuki cloak."

"So…? I don't even know the name of that goddamn organization, you think I'd know their pitiless history?"

"Akatsuki…is the organization inside the rain village where all of their goals conflicts with Konoha village." Naruto carefully mumbled.

"In other words, they are your enemy. And I…was using their cloak."

"Yes. I've never felt so…shocked like that before. Not to mention when you…" The words spilling down were threatening to corrupt their previous even status.

"I…?"

"You…you almost kil…gravely injured me." The blond whispered the last sentence.

"I…really?" Sasuke could filter the cautious words that lied behind the truth. He knew, based on his temper, that he probably attempted to assassinate Naruto. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no…you didn't do anything wrong in here, it's just dreams!" The other man tried to cheerfully supply. "You don't have to feel bad about it…"

"Alright…so? When did I…gravely injured you? After I killed Itachi? Before? After we started to have our affair? Or before?"

When Naruto started to search inside his memories, something clicked inside him. "I think it was…before. Way before. Even before I first met you after a long time, when we kissed…for the second time." Wait…is he insane? Why would he keep looking for the person that had previously tried to kill him in the first place? Not to mention that they started to have an affair behind everyone backs.

Their love was always illicit…from the very beginning…?

"I see...well, at least it showed that you were okay after that then..." The brunet's attempt of soothing.

"Sasuke…that means that we…kept meeting each other, even though we were _enemies_?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"...What, I thought that you already knew." A slight surprised reply.

"What…?"

"Although I didn't exactly dream when I…injured you on that night, I do remember that we knew that our positions always gave negative repercussions between us, so we constantly wanted to avoid talking about this, if possible. We even established some rules so it wouldn't affect so much our relationship." Sasuke drew a tensed breath and whispered. "You didn't know about this? All this time along?"

"No. No…I…I always felt that something was…out of place whenever we were together, but I'd never thought…" Oh shit, he wanted to barf again. Naruto tried to keep his voice even, though his body kept uncooperative with him, cold sweat running on his temple. He needed to go to his toilet…he need…"Wait. Even though you knew it all the time, why…?"

"I wanted…to see you." His obsession.

"I've always wanted to see you, doesn't matter how bad was our current situation. That's why I've always resigned myself to ignore this…well, "small" detail." Sasuke heard a haggard exhale from the other side of the phone and questioned. "Are you alright, dobe? You don't sound very healthy now."

"I...I think I need some time to digest this information, Sasuke." Naruto looked over the clock and made an embarrassed laugh. "And look, how much we've talked today already! It's five in the morning. Err…sorry for waking you up so early for that." He tried to resume the normal atmosphere. He heard a sigh in response.

"Dobe. Even though I hate whenever someone would wake me up from a good sleep, and I'm also a light sleeper to boot, well...being you the one who wakes me, it'd be fine." A positive sincere curve of lips marked on the tanned face. "Call me again, if you need any help then."

"Ok." The tone looked more neutral than the previous desperate one, so Sasuke sighed relieved, for now.

"Ok. Then, goodnight." Ah...warm bed, here I go.

"Goodnight. Hey, Sasuke...?"

"Hn?"

"I...thank you." And it felt right to say those kinds of words, because it was the Naruto in this reality who expressed the gratitude, not the Naruto inside the dreams.

"No problem dobe. Just return to sleep." He heard a yawn from his partner, so the blond prepared himself to turn off the phone.

"Okay. Goodnight."

* * *

_He already lost count on how many times he woke up inside some shady unknown hotel in the middle of nowhere. His blue eyes peeked over the annoying raylights flashing on his hot skin, coming from an aged window, while the grey colored curtains, too shabby from years barely suppressed the light inside the room._

_He slid the material to peek over the rural streets, their busy, but simple lives. The sun radiated strongly, welcoming every speckle of the town that scrambled everywhere. Some kids were slurping happily their ice-creams, some others ate with voracity watermelons, but most of them were fending themselves from the arid climate on that day._

_An endearing peck of soft lips on his shoulder was the sign that his lover was also awake. The blond man didn't stop when pale cream arms enveloped his waist, the warmth of their close contact sending pleasurable shudders to his spine. Sasuke lightly nuzzled the slender neck of the tanned skin with his nose, before cupping his chin to Naruto's shoulder and whispered:_

"_Don't just stand here idly near the window, dobe. People would notice your beautiful nude body which is something that only __**me **__is entitled to see."_

_In normal occasions Naruto would probably snort at the answer or try to give any witty comeback, though this time his mind wasn't settling for this option now._

"_What happened, Naruto?" The brunet also noticed the blond's change of mood._

_The Kyuubi-vessel visibly tensed over the question. Careful steps were in need for this present problem. If he spoke any wrong sentence, he knew, something could be severed forever._

"_Sasuke…" He turned his head to see the rare color of tenderness in the dark-grey eyes, an exquisite gift that was bestowed only to him. __**His smile. His Sasuke. **__Naruto hesitantly brought a hand to comb the dark hair from his lover._

"_Hm…?" The Uchiha hummed satisfied from his caress, diving his head to dip light kisses over the expense from his neck to his collarbone. His smile widened as the brunet heard numbing chuckles in response, reinforcing his determined resolution to tickle his dobe even further._

_The blond purred when his lover attacked his neck with more pecks around the slender column, alternating sometimes to lick or gnaw over certain more sensitive parts. He squirmed a little, the pleasing discomfort itching from Sasuke's cuddling, though the brunet had securely bound his waist, enclosing his pale arms to a tighter embrace. Naruto stifled some sniggers:_

"_Bastard." He narrowed playfully his eyes, in a mock anger to his lover._

"_Heh." The Sharingan user gave a particular large damp swap earning a low moan from Naruto._

_The situation was so perfect…he didn't want to destroy it in any way. However, it was necessary. The cerulean orbs closed his eyelids with effort and whispered terrified:_

"_Sasuke…I heard that you're moving to kill one of the councils of Konoha soon, is that true?"_

_The horrifying effect was immediate. He saw with apprehension as the onyx eyes hardened from his gaze, the jaw clenched with tension and a cold voice spoke, freed ivory arms far from his grasp, interrupting the affectionate time._

"_I thought that we already established some ground rules. We won't talk about this here." His sapphire eyes also hardened from his hypocrisy._

"_Sorry for disagreeing with your moronic genius logic, but we never talked about those things, fucking bastard."_

"_How the hell not, dead last? We talked plenty whenever we met each other." The other replied venomously._

"_We never 'talked' to each other, moron. We just meet, fuck, meet again, fuck __**again **__and planned to fuck for the next stupid week."_

"_Whatever dobe. And didn't it work wondrously well before? Why would you want to change it this time?" The Uchiha spat angrily._

"_Work wondrously? Work __**wondrously**__??" Naruto gaped dumbfounded. "NOTHING worked wondrously well since we'd started this shit! We…we've never tried to find a solution between us! We've never tried to understand our current situation here! The problem still lies between us, no matter how much shit we try to cover it, dammit!" He gritted his teeth, raging emotions flooding inside his heart._

"_Fine, Naruto, __**Fine. **__What the fuck do you want to achieve for asking such pointless question?! And don't come here saying that the council members doesn't deserve to die, because I know __**very well **__how do they treat a person like you, __**Jinchuuriki.**__" The Uchiha purposely punctuated the last word, as he knew which kinds of points were sensitive to his lover. Naruto looked at him with hatred like he just received a painful slap on his marred cheek._

"_Don't fucking call me with that name."_

"_Then don't fucking annoy me with idiotic questions, I don't know what's the point of asking them here."_

_The Kyuubi-vessel momentarily averted his gaze to the bed sheets of the shady hotel, afraid from the outcome of their discussion. Inhaling another huge amount of air, he dropped the bomb:_

"_I…I've been assigned to protect her for the next months." He sat in indian style next to Sasuke, his sweaty palms resting in the middle of his crossed legs. At seeing his hands trembling a little, Naruto squeezed them hard to shake off his uncertainty._

_He waited for his response._

"_Which one?" a faint whisper._

"_Koharu." It was another decayed woman who held more power than the old hag._

_This time, it was Sasuke's side to sigh heavily and punctuate the room with edgy silence. He mumbled with deadened attitude:_

"_Then…don't stop me. Do not interfere in my path. Don't obstruct my decisions." _

_His cerulean eyes immediately widened._

_He couldn't believe on those words. How could he! How could—!!_

"_BASTARD!" Naruto quickly aimed a furious punch towards his lover's cheeks, though Sasuke interrupted it swiftly with his hand. The blond instantly hover over the pale body to straddle the trained senses of a shinobi, another fist zinging quickly to meet the perfect ivory skin in berserk emotions._

_Sasuke didn't block the blow this time._

"_Happy now?" He spat a small amount of blood from his mouth, touching his swollen cheek with his hand, his graphite eyes glistening with cynical remarks. Naruto freed his balled hand with harshness, disgusted. He yelled back, rage fueling the energy of his voice:_

"_Why do you have to say such things?! Why do you have to choose such decisions?! WHY!! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO—" No, he won't complete this sentence. He was stronger than that._

_**Why do you have to hurt me so much...? **__Naruto forced the knot on his throat to calm down._

_Sasuke stared back, understanding the subliminal message his lover left behind the torrent words. Throughout his life, he never learned to comfort anyone, as his closed all of his emotions for the sake of his clan's revenge. Though the Uchiha by no means didn't want to injure his last point of sanity (or insanity?) as his fingertips stroked the bronze skin below the cerulean iris, slightly humid from some tears that threatened to escape._

"_You can ask the Hokage to assign you to another new mission. Or do something to make the woman change her mind."_

"_But what if I fail to change this mission? What would you do if you'd have to confront me, once again?" A painful remembrance across his chest stabbed his soul as a linger warning for what had happened four months ago._

"_Then, don't meddle against me."_

"_Just like you made sure that I wouldn't 'meddle' when you killed Danzo?" Naruto hissed poisonously._

"_You're still alive and kicking well, are you not?" Sasuke gave a sardonic gaze._

_He had enough._

_The blond lifted himself away from the bed, grabbing all his clothes that were scattered across the room. The Uchiha quirked slightly the edges of his mouth, as he was presented a very alluring sight of his naked dobe bending over to gather the orange pieces, even though the present situation was grave._

"_Going already dobe?" Naruto ignored the sarcastic remark coming from his lover, dressing up in hush to flee from this place. Away from Sasuke._

_However, he still scribbled a small note containing the next place to meet in the appointed day. At meeting such action, the brunet gave a relieved inward sigh, languidly walking towards the tanned man without bothering to cover himself up. He smirked when he felt the beautiful sapphire eyes roamed all over his ivory body, a dry gulp clicking between them while, even though he was the one who was supposed to be the vulnerable one naked, both of them felt that the Uchiha was the one who was capturing his victim._

_Sasuke securely placed his hands on the counter, successfully pinning the dobe wearing a predatory grin, tortuously moving closer and closer to the warm body of his Naruto. His soft sun-kissed skin flushed from the intimate contact, the thin piece of fabric barely blocking the heat radiating from his lover. In a bold move, the brunet suddenly thrusted dryly towards the orange eyesore, emitting a harsh gasp mixed with a lusty moan from the blond man._

"_See you later dobe." He murmured next to Naruto's ear, blowing cool breaths with each syllable word, before he licked the ear shell and nibbled it. The Kyuubi-vessel shuddered from head to feet._

_Then, just as sudden as before, the warmth was gone. Another sadistic smirk was plastered on the pale face as Sasuke freed the tanned body from his talons, making Naruto aching for more. It was as unexpected that the Jinchuuriki felt how his lover could control effortlessly his emotions at Sasuke's own will and Naruto hated himself that he could be led so easily into that bottomless hole._

"_What? Changed your mind?" Sasuke didn't even wince when the golden-haired man whammed violently the counter leaving the crumpled note, the betrayal gaze from his azure eyes as the jumpsuit backside disappeared from his sight after he heard a violent shoving from the door._

_Naruto was livid. No, he was utterly outraged. Fuck that bastard. See if he would let the asshole top again. And why, in the end, he still made efforts to continue this sinful relationship?! He wanted to convince himself because the local hotel he booked had breathtaking natural scenarios, that there was outdoor hot springs that laid in front of a deep blue ocean sky. He wanted to say that it took three months to make a reservation in that place and he surely didn't want to waste his money and the opportunity._

_Sadly, he knew the lulls of his heart better then the concealed lies. The truth was, he too, was already beyond addicted to their obsessed love._

* * *

The cerulean eyes focused again to the cream colored ceilings above him, as he tried to thwart all of the negative emotions running inside his system. After taking calming breaths for some minutes, Naruto carefully analyzed the current situation inside his dreams.

After that shocking discovery, it seemed that the last jigsaw puzzle interlocked to a very defined picture. Everything made sense now that he understood that their encounters were…forbidden. From how they always were vigilant towards any suspicious eye to the occasional banters they had to each other, which the blond had a feeling that it had grown over the years. He remembered now…how he wanted to refuse to himself the very fact that Sasuke attempted to murder him, betrayed him and…

_--"Naruto! Naruto, Naruto…you know it! Uchiha Sasuke…he's…he's…"--_

_--"A wanted criminal now." --_

He read from the moving lips of Sakura.

But why, after so many years of dreaming, his mind had decided to show such horrifying revelation…? Why not before…?

So he wouldn't reject Sasuke of this reality? So his love for Sasuke would be justified?

The Uchiha already knew their situation earlier than him and it appeared that he could easily accept it. Knowing that the brunet was, well, sorta, equal as the one inside the mirage, Naruto understood why he could accept such rules. Sasuke always could break the regulations if he could attain a greater deal. Laws and written justice never held big meanings in his life.

However, Naruto had a slight suspicious upon himself, that if he knew such fact before he met Sasuke, in flesh and bones, he'd probably feel uneasy to meet his previous lover. Or, the worst case scenario, he would even flee from the brunet's presence.

It seemed that his mind was playing tricks to him, when he purposely waited till due time to launch such secret only when the bonds in this reality was already forged. Now that Naruto can't refuse Sasuke, all its undisclosed facts started to emerge now.

Will he able to maintain his level-headiness till then?

* * *

Sasuke appeared to be in a cool exterior from any vicinity, though currently he was terrified from last night's conversation. He'd never had thought that Naruto didn't know about their secret rendezvous inside the dreams and he didn't want to fathom what kind of reaction the blond will take until the dreams really sink inside his mind.

Not to mention that he almost killed him…the ultimate form of betrayal. Naruto from that dreams was fine, but what about Naruto from now…? Will he look with hatred to the Uchiha? Will he feel disgusted against all of Sasuke's actions inside the dreams?

He shook his head, tying to dissipate all the negative thoughts. Both of them knew that they were dreams, it probably shouldn't affect their relationship so much. Ok, their relationship that barely started to take his first baby steps, however, there was something linked between them, even though the dreams was the one which had started it out.

He didn't want go give up on Naruto. If it was because of the dreams, or not, he'd contemplate it later.

Lately, his dreams were attaining another kind of form. Memories that he'd rather push aside then remember it now. Everything that he was sharing lately with the Sasuke in his dreams make his feelings of shame, guilt and obsession grow. A lot of them were related to Naruto, how he controlled the blond's emotion to quench his possessive nature.

And the "I'm sorry." What the hell was that? Whenever the blond said something that would stir uncomfortably his gut, he'd apologize. It felt abnormally natural to do so, even though he wasn't a "I'm sorry" material towards anyone else.

_--Because he knew that, from the moment he'd start it, he would never end it. --_

As a successful businessman inside the Uchiha Industries, he learned that such expression was terminally prohibited as he couldn't show weakness towards anyone. Though for Naruto, he would spill freely those two important words, like he was destined to say so.

It was in this particular moment that Sasuke felt that maybe his fate wasn't to meet and love the dobe blond. Maybe he reincarnated (yeah, he already semi-admitted to himself that the dreams were memories of his previous life) to apologize to his love, to be judged by Naruto. To enter on that guilt trip and atone for his sins.

This thought petrified him completely.

* * *

_His dobe blond had indeed chosen a fine place for them to rest. The water had the perfect temperature for their bodies, not too lukewarm though not scalding either. The area was deserted, since it was booked to only couples around, celebrating their honeymoons or marriages. They were alone, enjoying their intimacies in the middle of the vast ocean in front of them. The pools were constructed by nature, placed in the middle of green lushes couple of mountains, away from any civilization or obligations. Or worries._

_The Uchiha heir gulped, mentally revising all his speech that he was going to recite now. No time to hold back, no time to chicken out. He had to say it to Naruto, he deserved that. Naruto deserved…everything._

_How he wanted to shove his stupid pride away, for once, and say truthful words to his kitsune. That the wound he did wasn't intended to continue to run deep. That at that time he didn't know he could unconsciously control the Kyuubi. That he didn't want to…kill him._

"_Naruto." He barely breathed out, anxiety tensing all his muscles._

"_Hm…?" His lover gazed curiously at him._

"…" _I…I'm…_

_Why couldn't he speak honestly to his precious ones? Why would he continued to be scared stiff whenever he had to voice his heart?_

_He simply captured the luscious lips into his most endearing brush of skin he had ever accomplished towards his loved one. The bright blue eyes widened slightly before returning the kiss in the same passionate way, the tanned hands tangling over the midnight locks. Still unsatisfied, his tongue entered playfully inside the confine of Naruto's mouth, all of his thirst getting drunk by the taste of his kitsune, his onyx eyes capturing the cerulean ones and every speckle of his body claimed the exquisite warm skin of his lover. Let go. He'll never let him go._

_Because, at the moment he gathered all his wit to confess his feelings, all his guilt overflowed on his dark-grey orbs, Naruto understood, cupping his face with his tender hands. Naruto already pardoned him, without the needs of any word._

_Their spiritual connections, his only and strongest bond with anyone, struck hard his lone soul and marred his grey colored heart into a frenzy of shades, squeezing chaotically to touch his cold life._

_Neither of them noticed when a single drop of fell on Sasuke cheek, only when it neared his nose, his lover captured forming a perfect round dewdrop. _

"_Naruto." The constriction from his throat went back._

"_Sasuke…there's no need to say it." He moved his spiky golden head to be supported by the side of his shoulder, near his torso, he whispered, his mouth in front of Sasuke's heart when he whispered breathlessly warm. "Do you know…how much I've longed to hear you like that…?" His moist lips kissed the patch of his ivory skin, strong thumps vibrating on his chest until it connected to its mouth, like an electrical current._

_Sasuke flippantly lifted Naruto's chin, in a silent appreciation of that object of beauty. The radiance of the dusk colored the caramel skin with red tint attributes, the healthy color becoming more attractively hot, begging to be devoured. The sun descended directly behind his body, the lights touching every strand of his hair like precious pieces of spun gold. And his eyes…ah, his eyes. Not even the sky would be that vividly blue. And all of that was his. **His Naruto. His miniature heaven.**  
_

_He would do anything for Naruto. He would conquer nations for Naruto. He would put his life on line to Naruto. And, in this moment of madness, he would even…even…_

"_Sasuke…" The alluring voice knocked the door of his soul again. Anything for you. Any order, I'd do for you. Naruto anus positioned near his painful hard arousal, his entrance already was smeared by precum._

"_**Fuck me."**_

_And Sasuke, more than gladly, obeyed._

_By the times that maple leaves turned crimson and began to fall on the ground, Koharu, one of the major councils of Konoha was murdered by the group of rogue ninjas, codename Eagle. Months ago, the Godaime Hokage Tsunade, relocated Naruto to patrol some country borders instead of guarding the elder woman, in fear that he'd encounter the Sharingan user and as conclusion, negative penalties would descend upon the Kyuubi-vessel._

_The blizzard started to thunder on the colorless sky and Uchiha Sasuke was classified on the Bingo Book as a top Criminal Nin, his bounty higher and entitled to be more dangerous than his previous master, Orochimaru._

_Behind the eyes of both societies, Konoha and Akatsuki, the lovers still frequently planned their illicit meetings, almost day after day._

* * *

Author notes: Oh god, I'm tiiiiiired……XD

Hey, somehow, I have a feeling that up till now I'm describing well Naruto's physique. However, Sasuke's, on the other hand, not only I _wouldn't _describe, but also if I describe, like on the other fic, I'd describe in a degenerative way. (pauses) It's just that I'm too inclined to be a Naruto fangirl, lol…XD

Oh yeah, people, reviews….:D Make this humble author happy!


	11. Eleventh Memory

YAAAAAWNS

Answering anonymous review!

To kai: I don't particularly mind if it's anonymous or not, everybody has to have the opportunity to voice your opinion, right? Yeah, you're correct about the bad dream parts, but it's more specifically on Naruto's side. Sasuke, well, I bet he dreamt one bad dream or another, but nothing extremely bad. About Konoha, well, I'm going to fix its function in this fic, but later…

Oh yeah, another warning: **HEY, TO EVERYONE WHO ARE READING THIS STORY, IF YOU'RE NOT FOLLOWING THE LATEST CHAPTERS OF THE NARUTO MANGA, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (x5) DON'T READ THIS FIC DAMMIT!**

I mean, I feel extremely guilty for giving you heavy spoilers!! Okay?!

* * *

_**Eleventh Memories**_

_He kept waiting. He didn't know what made him wait for (he looked at the clock hanging on the floor) five hours long, but he kept waiting. Was it because he ached, more than anyone else, to see his lover one more time? Or was it because he needed his personal oxygen, too much days apart from him would suffocate his lonely heart…?_

_And he entered in the most paradoxical issue where, even though they were 'enemies', he had never trusted someone else as fervently and blindly as he trusted Naruto. He knew that his dobe would be here. No matter in what circumstance. No matter how many adversaries he would encounter. He wouldn't betray him. Never._

_So he kept waiting. The ex-member of Team 7 idly wondered if the usuratonkachi was acquiring his former sensei's bad habits, as seconds stretched and stretched while he sat looking at the window sill watching the sunset as it was engulfed by the horizon and darkness filled the sky. The hotel came with some food plates on a cart, however, its cool-grey eyes merely glanced with sharp apathetic notion, still waiting, his chin rested on his palm looking at the night time._

"_I thought that you wouldn't wait for me." A sweet sound lured his neck to meet the owner of its voice, cerulean eyes saddened though, paradoxically contented by his presence._

"_You're late dobe." He rose from the wooden chair to pick some of the food, his stomach finally functioning after meeting his lover. "I hope you have something in mind to compensate your tardiness." He looked over the bronzed face that was tainted with a gloomy smile._

"_What happened?" He put the plate again to the cart, the hunger being forgotten again._

"_Tsunade-baachan decided to give me an S-class mission with top priority." Blue hue met grey ones. "The orders are to find the Konoha's traitor Uchiha Sasuke, bring him back dead or alive though, preferably, exterminate at once the eminent threat."_

_He just kept observing the perfect crimson lips moving to speak the dreadful words._

"_Look for any evidence that might indicate his position, his line of action or his activities. If met him, immediately engage in battle to halt the menace that endanger our beloved village," Sasuke snorted at the last sentence. "by the orders of the Godaime Hokage, for the sake of protecting the leaf village Konoha, is hereby announced to kill the target, no matter in what circumstances, places or means to succeed this mission."_

_And he laid less then few meters away from his personal assassin. The situation was so ironic that he had to suppress some dark chuckles leaning in his throat._

"_So now everybody in Konoha is on a mission to kill me?" He asked._

"_No. She only gave the orders to me, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei. To eliminate any kind of linger feelings from the persecutor of the peace from Konoha. Sakura-chan, I…doubt a little that she'd kill you, but Kakashi-sensei…"_

_He understood. That's the high price for learning the truth. Even though he temporarily got under the grey-haired man's wing, he'd fight back against Kakashi, if he encountered with the Copy-nin once again.  
_

"_What about you Naruto? Aren't you going to 'eliminate' me?" He only asked the question to taunt the blond, he knew the answer._

_His lover gave a meek anguished smile and spoke: "Hm. If I could, I would have done years ago, especially when you give so many opportunities for it, Teme."_

_Naruto stared back at him, small desperation hammering his heart._

"_What are we going to do now? What will happen from now on?"_

"_Why are you questioning such things? Do you regret being put in this position?"_

_The other young man immediately shook his golden hair before glancing back at him._

"_It's just…it's too…"_

"_Uchiha Madara also announced that I should take all possible clues and capture the Nine-tailed demon holder, uses all kinds of jutsus possible to enslave him and bring him to the rain village. He ordered so when we met five months ago."_

_The straight fine lines that limited the confines of the room distorted, curving through their eyes and narrowing the boundaries between them as the air became acidly sweet. Their world, suffocating to others, were even more obsessively asphyxiating to them, though their ardor overpowered any rash reality that banged aggressively to violate in._

_Naruto was still near the door. _

"_What are we doing? Why we should do all this?"_

_He revealed a sickly beautiful smile on his lips._

"_**Because we are both insane.**__"_

_He raised his arm to the level his lover's chest and offered his pale colored hand._

"_Come to me, Naruto."_

_A tanned palm locked with his proffer and linked between their fingers._

_Naruto entered on the field._

"No…I'm the one who made you insane…right? Naruto…" The modern room heard a desperate gasp that echoed inside its owner's soul.

* * *

It took a great amount of breaths until Sasuke could force again, the strong emotions to quell his confused heart. How could he force so much Naruto's feelings to his own gain? Why did he have to be so sickening obsessive to the one who he was supposed to treasure the most? He never stopped to hurt his lover, to make his Naruto enter and drown even deeply inside his realm. He is…a madman.

Though it didn't help now that Sasuke was feeling the counter-effects in this life. The one inside the dreams was so passionate to have his lover total ownership that he never had the time to weigh about his actions. No…maybe he always had the feeling of guilt, however, he had constantly thought that his decisions were worthwhile.

Everything would be justified if Naruto can stay as being his.

The fruits of all his insecurities and psychological frailties.

Naruto gave him a meaning, remembered that he had a soul. He was the only thing in his whole life that Sasuke had ever desired to obtain it. All of the dear people that he used to care…all of them were dead. It terrified that Naruto were the only one who could fill the hollow space that they left when they passed away, the sole human being that held all his flaws and weak points. His humanity.

But, since Naruto was the only one who could fill the gap, Sasuke could never let him go. He felt that, at the moment when the careful void was finally fulfilled, he was afraid of the possibility that its room could become vacant again. So he decided, that he would never let that happen once again. He would raise as many barrages to keep his lover inside if necessary, entrapped, forever his.

So sick…

Perhaps because in this reality Sasuke had more mental stability as well as all his relatives are alive could make the brunet feel the emotions that the other Sasuke had always refused to emerge from his heart.

And yet, the desire of seeing Naruto still lingered in this life, the yearning to touch that addicting glowing skin and see, one more time, the brilliant patches of sky.

This time, nonetheless, he wanted to see his boyfriend for his sake. Maybe to forget a little about his past self and how he craved to embrace his lover with so much intensity, that their bodies would almost meld into one.

He needed Naruto. Exactly to forget that he needed him even more, inside the dreams.

* * *

The cerulean eyes kept idly observing the ceiling, practically counting each bump of it by sore boringness. The expedition currently was solving bureaucratic issues to be done, so it was an area that he'd rather pass then enter. Sarutobi-taichou was on another meeting to discuss of wages with their sponsors, though that also meant that Naruto didn't have anything else to do but to wait the clock passing the time.

The only "exhilarating" added thing was Sasuke would come here in the afternoon representing the Uchiha Industries. Sakura and Kiba were ecstatic that they would finally meet "the man of Naruto's dreams" (pun generated in deliberate evilness of their part) and couldn't stop with silly innuendos ("Did he also applied well his "kunai" just like in the dreams?" or "We wonder if he also have that reddish creepy eyes that you've said to reproduce the sex positions outside that reality" among other things). They surely were having their heck of a time.

The blond yipped when he felt ivory arms circled around him followed with a sharp bit in the junction of his neck and his left shoulder.

"Dobe." The called nickname was enough to know whose arms belonged to whom.

"You've arrived early today." Naruto intoned a little bit astonished, patting the spiky end of Sasuke's black hair.

"Hm…" His tanned shoulder felt a tired blew of air coming from the brunet's nostrils combined with an uncomfortable silence.

"Did something happen to you?" His bright eyes turned around dialoging with the onyx ones, trading unspoken knots.

Sasuke couldn't really lie about it or dismiss it, he believed that his lover would recognize his tense emotions and question even further. Therefore, he said sincerely:

"I'm sorry. I can't say." And pray that Naruto would face without looming rejection.

"Hm…" Was the blond man turn to enter in deep thought. "Work? Or dreams?"

"…dreams." Naruto raised himself for his work chair and turned to his boyfriend.

"Oh. Must have been pretty horrible for you to stay silent about it." He scratched the side of his whiskered cheek with embarrassment and said: "Oh, don't worry about it. You don't have any obligations to say everything to me since I bother about everything back to you. You must have your own bad issues to be remembered, so no sweat."

The Uchiha tilted a small grateful smile back at him, glad that Naruto didn't sought for verbal excuses and understood by himself. This was another positive point that the man laid in front of him knew each inch of his mind and soul.

Even though he didn't have the same traumatic problems inside the dreams, Sasuke still was a reticent man who preferred to lock inside most of his emotions and contemplation against any distant person. However, even his parents, good friends or colleagues only met a fraction of his personality while Sasuke shadowed the other parts by reflex, the reason was perhaps he couldn't fully trust anyone.

It was ironic, although, a "stranger" would understand his whole where people who he knew his entire life failed to see. Even though Naruto didn't actually deliberate recognized his being because of the dreams, Sasuke was glad that there was a relationship where they exchanged everything without the use of forced manners.

"So…why are you here so early today? I thought that the meeting was in the afternoon."

To Naruto…Sasuke could indulge without remorse.

"I wanted to see you." Thankfully Naruto had his individual room, so his boyfriend slowly trapped their bodies on a wall to meet their lips with a lazy kiss.

"Hm…that was all? Poor Teme…sadly I'm pretty busy here. Maybe if you schedule for later…" The golden-haired man spread wider his legs to accommodate their bodies while his hands were full of fine fabric of Sasuke's suits, yanking hard to approximate better their faces. He licked all the chapped surface of his lover's lips.

"Hn." He lifted a haughty smirk. "Was that why you were looking at this ceiling, looking like you were praying for the world to end so you could at least have some actions to do, to liberate from your ultimate boredom…?"

"Do you always talk so much when you kiss or am I a special occasion?" Naruto taunted the stoic man.

"I want you to give my mouth better utilities to do then talking with a dumbass like you, dobe." A wet slippery organ already invaded inside after his lover grinned breathlessly:

"With pleasure." They moaned afterwards from the heated exchange, tongues pulling and coaxing each other to roam inside, colliding with burning passion.

There was something behind Sasuke's actions that had a tint of desperation when he didn't waste to end their kiss and trail a damp line through the expanse of his slender neck, though Naruto didn't have the right mind to question about it. He did gasp backing to reality when a hand was unzipping his pants and there was another one tugging off his shirt to invade inside while his sinful mouth was scrapping playfully his warm skin.

"Wait! I'm at work you Bastard!" He whispered aware of their co-workers who may hear the sounds from outside.

"Hm. Excitingly and dangerously forbidden, don't you agree?" The Uchiha smirked under his breath while both of his hands occupied themselves to fumble through the clothed pants. His boyfriend gave an angry handchop on his shoulder.

"No, you crazy jerk! Ahn…(alabaster hand massaged his crotch, fortunately, still protected by his boxers) It's not you who…mmmm…(another hand palmed and kneaded one of his ass cheeks) is working…haaah…(a set of canine had successfully marked a hickey on his neck and swapped through the tender part as an apology) here!! Sssstop it, Teme!" Naruto hissed through the trembled voice, already full of lust.

Sasuke embraced in a mocking childish fashion, nuzzling his lover's collar and complained:

"You're saying to me to deprive myself from my fun, which is you, of course, and wait until we have that boooooring meeting?"

"Sasuke-_chan, _if those words weren't coming directly from this mouth, I wouldn't believe that you've just had said that." Naruto gave a good-humored peck on the forehead and continued. "Uchiha Sasuke, you didn't just whine at me and gave googly eyes, right now, did you?" As a result, his raven-haired lover nuzzled with more vigor. "Where's your Uchiha pride in it?"

"I can gladly trade it if we can have kinky sex in your office, usuratonkachi." The Uchiha 'impersonator' grinned like an indulgent cat that played with his favorite mouse toy and purred out loud. "You know, like, _now._"

Naruto chuckled. "Pervert."

"So where's the lube?" They kept meeting small contacts of lips until the brunet gnawed gently the tanned jawline earning another needy gasp from his dobe.

"In our house, give it up, horny bastard, ain't gonna happen now." Naruto hummed, tilting his neck when Sasuke found a sensitive spot and bit it lovingly. "And…aaaaaah…stop it, my colleagues will hear it…hmmmm…" A hand was already playing with his nipples inside his shirt.

"So what do you suggest me to do instead of fooling around with you?" The Uchiha lifted an eyebrow.

"Read some magazines in the reception area?" His lover lifted altogether his golden ones.

"I'm not even in the mood to go to that bothersome meeting. They're going to say the same crap like always…" Whining…yep, definitely whining. Is his lover running a fever? Such stoic man wouldn't say those words even when he was in the highest delirious phase.

"Did the dreams that you've just had witnessed made you trade your personalities, teme?"

"Are you saying then, that you'll enjoy three consecutive hours of empty blabbering and sleep-inducing words?"

"Huh…every meeting has their…educational purpose and…its functional place in the society also…" the brunet paused their activities to give an exasperated look. "Yeah, it's a bunch of crap with only bla bla bla." His cerulean eyes rolled with begrudged agreement.

The graphite hue glinted maliciously and Sasuke approached his thin lips to the supple ones and murmured:

"Then let's elope." With an impish smirk, he moisturized his mouth inducing tip whisking with Naruto's ones, fueling with ardor, another hungry kiss.

_--"Let's elope." Serious dark eyes tried to connect with horrified teal ones. --_

"Naruto?" Sasuke called when he saw a brief glazed expression from the tanned young man.

"Huh?" He blinked twice before awakening once more. "Oh. Well…what did you just have said was such inspired script that deserves an Oscar. Actually, if I was Indiana Jones…"

"Let's go, idiot." The ivory hand interlaced with the bronze one and opened the door.

"Ah hah! Now here's the ol' brooding Uchiha Sasuke that I know!" Naruto laughed leisurely while he was dragged to outside while bewildered gazes followed their escape.

* * *

"A library."

"Yes, the biggest library of Tokyo. And it's 24h too."

"Sasuke-teme, you're not a very romantic person." He shook his golden strands. "What kind of person escorts his boyfriend to a _library _on a _date_?!"

"The type who knows that there's a lot of Japanese History books and Architectural material to be explored on this place."

"WHAT?! And why are you wasting my seconds to tell something like that?! Show it to me now!" This time, the tanned palm dragged Sasuke's one with childish glee.

"Except it's on the left, not on the right, dobe." A comical pause.

"I knew that." The feet twirled around and jogged to the rightful place. Then, the mischievous head turned back to face the dark set of eyes and said. "But again, you should've told me before. Not that I needed, anyways."

"So it's my fault?" Sasuke flexed a sardonic gaze.

"Yep!" A toothy grin met him back. His lover shook sideways amused. "Ohmygod, look at the mountains of books!!" Naruto gawked openly at the volumes of new information to be learned.

"Don't drool usuratonkachi." His boyfriend placed his arm around the blond man's waist. "Or I'll have to pay for the damage goods."

"Hmph." He snorted sarcastically. Then, he gazed with warm azure eyes. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn. Are we going to have thank-you-sex afterwards?"

"Do you only think with your libido Teme?"

"I think about a lot of other things." He tilted slightly upwards his milky chin with smug fortitude. "I'm just not in the mood to think about it this time." Sasuke cupped his chin to Naruto's shoulder and mumbled. "You should feel privileged that currently you're the center of my thoughts right now." He ended with another haughty purr.

"Ok ok…" Naruto chuckled good-naturedly. "Gratitude sex scheduled for today after this."

"I can't hardly wait…" He licked the earshell and nibbled ravenously the lobe before leaving his dobe to devour his chosen book with ferocity.

"Teme? Won't you feel bored for just following me out while I read those things?" His lover asked with concerned tone.

"It's fine for me. I can talk with you while you continue doing whatever you want to do dobe." He was fairly entertained looking at the sparkled azure eyes lit with fascination.

"Hm…want to chat about that dream last night then?" Naruto watched at the back of his eyes the ivory body stiffening a little and dismissed quickly. "Are your parents feeling healthier on those days?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Yes…my mother may get released in the next two days, but my father…they say that he should stay for a couple of days due to extreme stress."

"Yeah yeah…all of you Uchihas are a bunch of uptight crazy people." Another low chuckle.

"Oh yeah…aniki said that he wanted to meet you. Since we're dating now and all." This time, was the tanned body's turn to stiffen with apprehension.

"You said…_Itachi_…is interested in meeting me…?" He involuntarily gulped dryly.

"Yeah…maybe he wants to extract a demon in you or something like that…now what should I do about that…?" Sasuke tilted a sadist grin while his lover rolled his eyes in response.

"_Very _funny. Too bad he doesn't have that weird gigantic machine to suck me dry this time."

_--"Close it. I do not want this kind of abomination functioning ever again." He spoke while he ignored the high amount of protests from behind.--_

"Hello? Earth to Sasuke?" He felt a wave of hand in front of his face.

"Don't worry about it." The Uchiha caught the wrist near him and approached the back of the caramel hand to caress his pale cheek. "Another strange daydream. Something about closing. Weird."

"O…kay." He returned to gaze at the book placed on his lap and (almost) shrieked loudly. "Oh look! They are talking about the tale of Jiraiya and its foundation about Japan's folklore!"

"You sure look very fascinated over Japanese culture."

"Yeah! Partially…well, partially is because of the dreams. Strangely enough, they talk in Japanese inside it, so my vocal abilities are better then written ones. But, of course, I couldn't, you know, when I was six years old or something, ask to my grandma what exactly is the meaning of "shinobi", "satsujin" (assassin), "kunai", "jutsu" or "Hokage" or she'd permanently ban me from watching TV, so I started searching those terms by myself."

"And that's how you started this fixation over archeology and history things." His boyfriend complemented.

"Yeep. Oh hey…in this book they say about some evil guy called Orochimaru. Do you think that this is a coincidence of name…?"

"Well…the protagonist is called Jiraiya, and I remember that your mentor is also called by this name." Sasuke looked over the contents.

"Hm…now that you're mentioning, there _was _an old man with spiky white hair trying to teach me a jutsu or something…you think it was him, the Jiraiya guy?" The brunet shrugged.

"Who knows? Your teacher, not mine. There's another part where the Jiraiya in this tale gets married with a woman called Tsunade. Do you remember anyone called Tsunade?"

"I do remember about an attractive woman who was administrating Konoha, but I've never knew her name, since I've always called her 'old hag'…" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and grumbled thoughtfully. "You think that this woman was Tsunade and she got married with my master in the end…?"

A stretched pause.

"Nah…" Both of them mumbled altogether returning to observe the pictures of the book.

The archeologist resumed on roaming over the various books displayed for him while his boyfriend explained the contents that he knew whenever he could and before they knew, their stomachs were already rumbling with hunger and were demanding full attention.

"Ramen?" Naruto stretched wide the sides of his lips with pleading eyes.

"Spaghetti. There's a good Italian restaurant in the neighborhood." Sasuke lifted himself from his seat and offered his hand to his lover.

"Spoilsport." The blond gave an amused chortle while he accepted the hand and followed afterwards. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn?" He spun his chicken-haired backwards.

"Thanks for showing me this place. Actually, I'm glad that we didn't have a romantic date. That _so _wouldn't fit with our personalities…" He rubbed the back of his fair-colored head and stack out a sheepish tongue.

"Yeah. I think I would shudder from head to toe if we decide to go to an amusement park or a boat in the middle of a gigantic lake, I mean, unless we go there to shag, of course…" The sapphire eyes gave another 180 degree of rotation exasperated. "Hn. That gave a lot of inspirational ideas for the next fantasy to be fulfilled."

"I thought that you'd want to concentrate on our 'Gratitude sex' this night." Naruto singsonged in fake innocence.

"I like to boost my creativity whenever I can, usuratonkachi. This is the basis of my successful career in administration. If one can't formulate new possibilities against new problems, he won't raise himself in this cruel world. So every human being requires a vast gamma of choices upon him." The Uchiha declared with smug aura.

"Such as imagining 246 ways of shagging me all night." His boyfriend sneered.

"Such as imagining 246 ways of shagging you all night. And day too. And don't forget about afternoon."

Naruto laughed carefree, the pleasant sounds pulsating warmly inside Sasuke's heart. His sky blue eyes were slit in cheerful mood:

"But anyways…thanks. This was the best day spent since I've come to Japan and one of the best times of my life." His face was plastered with a prankster grin. "So, to end this perfect day, Ramen then?"

"Spaghetti. They have tomato sauce in it." His lover shook his head ignoring the protruding pout lifting behind his back.

* * *

Author notes: Firstly, "the Tale of gallant Jiraiya" _is _an original Japanese folktale which Kishimoto ripped the original concepts and names and used on Naruto (the manga). What the characters in this chapter were talking about was about this folktale. (along with their dreams, of course) :P

And hence, the pun was explained. (readers: pun? What pun?) The first chap. (readers: you explained the pun on the _eleventh _chapter?!) Yah. Have you forgotten the fact that I'm a sadist?

Yeah…"Come here and say that you Love me" _is _a bastard child of TMO² and SoulmateS. Confirmed now. XD

Boy…Sasuke is more perverted idiot then I had originally had thought. XD Poor Naruto.


	12. Twelfth Memory

Readers: You're late!

Me: Err…sorry. Got lost on the road of my life…

Readers: LIAR!

Answering the anonymous review:

To kai: Yeah, Sasukebe (sukebe is pervert in japanese) is funny to write. I've never thought that I would encounter such persona. Seriously…the wonders of writing…since the Sasuke of "our era" didn't have any traumatizing memories, he's more open feelings than the Sasuke from ninja-verse…perverted feelings, of course. (laughs)

* * *

_**Twelfth Memories**_

"You did it on purpose, didn't you?" The blonde blinked at the emerald eyes.

"What did I do on purpose, Sakura-chan?" He asked while they were going to the expedition.

"You and _your _Sasuke-teme fled! We couldn't even see a _glimpse _of his face!" Sakura looked like she just lost gratuitous fan-service between two hot guys and still held some grudge about it.

"Ah…but what could we do? There were more important matters at stake then being bullied by your friends and hear corny innuendos all the time." Her friend smiled back sheepishly evil.

"Yeah yeah…like having a _date _for example. Naruto, you're the utmost 'responsible' adult that we could illustrate for the next generations."

"We went to a _date_? Who said that we went to a _date_? Obviously, that person is delusional about it." He brought together his golden colored eyebrows.

"Either an innocent date or something worse than that, since some employees claimed that they were hearing 'strange sounds' coming from your office when your Sasuke entered." Sakura sneered playfully while she saw the tanned face acquiring a crimson color, his embarrassment stamped all over on his skin. "Man…and you didn't even call me up to make me take a peek in this wonderful snack. I deserve to see hot-men make up action! But since you deprived me from such drooling moment at least…" she grinned haughtily. "you'll have to compensate on giving me details about your date."

Naruto, then, vaguely remembered in one of his dreams his pinkish friend was drooling and nose-bleeding when his chief's grandson made a jutsu featuring a naked Sasuke and a naked Sai. Perhaps pervertism and yaoi tendencies runs in the family. No, wait. Not exactly in the family. In the…errr…different eras? But he still couldn't confirm that the dreams were part of their reincarnation. Huh…then…dreams? Hm…In the DNA! No, it's not…errr…argh. Nevermind.

"Sakura-chan…we just went into a library, ate Italian food at dinner and that's all." (_and_ had the hot steamy gratitude sex, buuuut he's not going to reveal this small detail to her. After all, they still need a healthy doctor operate regularly in their expedition, not a Sakura foaming on her mouth and bleeding through her nostrils all the day)

"Boring. What…what kind of people are you to go to a _library _on a **date**?! You guys are not romantic at all!" She yanked her hair in frustration.

"The type who prefers to utilize appropriately their leisure time instead of using for honey-covered and goosebumps-inducing dates, Sakura-chan." She chose to just groan in response. Naruto beamed for his victory and decided to look at his watch. "Hey, how much longer are we going to take to arrive in the town?"

"More three hours, why?"

"Are you kidding me?" He twitched his cerulean eye, clearly unsatisfied from her answer. Lord, three hours in a van. "Can this thing get any more boring?!"

"Hey, no problem, you could give me the details of your encounters with your Sasuke-teme to fill the hours. Isn't that a splendid idea?" The olive eyes glittered with glee.

"Uh…I think I'm going to take a nap…" He already positioned his head towards the seat, ignoring the protests near his ear.

* * *

_It was day time already. He could vaguely listen to certain birds chirping outside. His eyes, though, still wanted to indulge themselves for some minutes more of carefree cuddling and naptime. Slowly, all the sounds were gathering more sharply in his ears as the sun rays weren't disturbing his sensible eyelids anymore, his mind decided gruntingly that it was time to wake up. _

_He sluggishly rubbed his azure orbs, yawning lazily after stretching his sore muscles. The start of another customary day. Such ordinary moments always made the Kitsune yearning to roll over the bed again like a lazy cat (fox) and embrace sluggishly to the nearest source of heat and waste some minutes more of soft snoozing, purring contently with a whole satisfaction of being near his favorite subject._

_Naruto laid on the bed once more, surrendered himself to his lethargy and encircled his arms around an ivory one, humming inarticulately while he rubbed his nose towards his lover's skin. Another low tone of groan signalized that the other man was also awakening, always in a tad bad temper at the first minutes. The blond's prankster side surrounded himself to play a little joke, as he chuckled from the glare the onyx eyes were directing to the sun and was trying to cover himself from it by using a blanket. The brunet slowly felt hands enveloping his waist, relaxing him, and was almost returning to his slumber when the same hands started to tickle extra sensitive parts of his body._

_Did Naruto mentioned that he loved to see his Sasuke losing his cool and become all flustered? His lover growled in return, definitely livened up now and tried to pry away from his nimble fingers though the Kitsune had successfully tackled him, catching his wrists and pinned to the brunet's head while he sat comfortably on Sasuke's taunt navel, his legs spread on the sides. The potent glower that he received from the Uchiha, he mused, probably could kill a lesser human in special circumstances, though Naruto concluded, sneering all the while, that he developed a immune system against it._

"_Didn't want me to disturb your beauty sleep, princess?" He grinned maliciously, meeting another glare, nevertheless, Sasuke was too grouchy to continue to seethe so bitterly. The latter just yawned a little, conceding his momentary submission to Naruto. The cerulean eyes, then, perceived each detail of abundance beauty presented to him._

_The silk black hair, darker then a cloudless night without star enfolded elegantly his milky skin, so pale as the lone full moonlight that shone eerily stunning at the sky. His lines of face were delicate, though manly looking, the perfect almond shape that give him an aristocratic air that complimented his good qualities. His lips, not too chappy neither too soft, was flawlessly symmetric and had the right shape, not too thin, neither too sinuous. He was a dilapidate diamond in the middle of roughs stones, had a fine beauty that Naruto could never achieve, since the tanned physic attractiveness always lacked sophistication. Though their obvious differences was what basically interlocked their relationship. How their contrasts melded each other perfectly._

_Sasuke was so breathtaking handsome…and all this splendor was his. Sasuke was his. __**You're mine. All mine.**_

_Naruto quickly dove to eliminate the gap between their mouths, capturing the cherry colored skin with a soft sucking on the lower lip and with a sleepy moan his lover parted them allowing a tongue slip inside. Their faces so close, as his golden locks mixed altogether with the dark ones, their heated breaths inhaling and exhaling in unison, relishing their kisses and the present moment. Naruto was the first one to break the connection with a teasing grin while he freed his lover:_

"_Mornin'." Finally, the Uchiha recovered his composure though he grabbed the back of the tanned neck to push them closer and meet another passionate kiss. Sasuke smirked:_

"_Good morning."_

"_Hey." He played with the midnight strands._

"_Hn?"_

"_The last one who arrives at the bathroom loses." And Naruto sprinted as fast as he could, his lover following right behind._

_As expected, their showering were nothing but quiet, relaxing or even silent, there were constants howls of laughter and sprinkling water everywhere, messy, but it succeeded to damp their naked bodies. Even so, after their exhausting competition, they settled to listen again to their breathes out, kissing again, exploring their bodies with teeth, hands, mouth…until they decided to place their chest joined to other, each thumping ricocheting and throbbing every nerve until it rang loudly in their ears, their heartbeats singing together their own melodious sound in a rhythmical compass. It was kind of waste that they got dirtied again from all the sweat in the end, though the water kept purifying and caressing them._

_The blond man was the first one to get dressed and started to prepare the breakfast. (sadly, Sasuke won, that freakish asshole with that freakish ninja speed, that's cheating!) So far as his addiction to noodles screamed in his mind to cook Ramen today, strangely, he obediently made the typical Japanese style to the bastard. An amused chortle vibrated inside the room, signalizing his lover's presence, as the usual cold onyx orbs were teasing with tender outlines._

"_Don't make me die from food poisoning dobe." Naruto made his typical pout mixed with a frown in his forehead, lightly banging the brunet's head with his skillet._

"_I'm a great cooker, stop complaining and eat Teme."_

"_Hn. You look like the typical wife brandishing her kitchen utensils when the husband takes longer to arrive here. Though you surely lacks a frilly apron to complement perfectly." Sasuke taunted after pausing to express gratitude about the food and eating a small mouthful of rice. His "wife" joined in with a sneer._

"_And I bet that you'd prefer that I would use the apron, and just the apron only, right, Sasukebe?"_

"_That idea didn't pass through my mind." Liar. "But I'll take in consideration your ingenious idea." The brunet continued to sip 'innocently' his miso soup while the side of his lips stretched wide arrogantly. "I'm done." He placed neatly the bowl and the hashis on the table. "I should go." Naruto mood deflated quickly when heard._

"_Ok…" He also calmly deposited his utensils before unpredictably yanking with ardor Sasuke's shirt and ravaging his mouth._

_His lover's response was contradictory. Both of the hands were trying to drag off his tanned hand though his breathless flavor accepted easily Naruto's intrusion. His another hand cupped the ivory cheek to bring closer their exchange, tasting his ultimate drug, enjoying the slickness of their tongues and enveloping his around Sasuke's, his lover moaning as a reaction, and spit slightly leaking from their lips. The Kitsune mewled when he felt the tip of Sasuke's tongue cleaning around, sucking his swollen crimson lips afterwards._

_The final electrical contact was followed with a sincere apology. "I really need to go."_

_His sapphire eyes dimmed a little but he gave a smile back. "No problem. You go then." The raven-haired man nodded considerately and stood up from his chair, not before his mouth brushing endearingly at the tanned forehead._

_When his ivory hand reached at the door handle, he murmured to Naruto:_

**_ "Remember to remove all the evidences."_**

_Naruto watched back as his lover's back disappeared from his eyes. He heaved a sated sigh and bit his thumb._

"_Well…time to do the heavy work." He summoned a gigantic toad, called Gamabunta as his enormous body suddenly appeared in a wisp of smoke._

"_Eh? Where am I?" The frog questioned._

"_You're in one of the Orochimaru's abandoned labs, I've called you to destroy this place. Your saliva contains acid, right? Use it to dissolve everything." Including our digitals and any kind of strand of our hair or skin, Naruto added mentally._

"_Huh? But there's nothing dangerous that needs me to destroy it! There's just…breakfast, typical kitchen instruments, a table covered by a typical cream blanket, two chairs…actually, it almost resembles a normal house." The gigantic animal retorted._

"_Just obey me." His heaven-colored eyes were slightly infected with crimson color and Gamabunta gulped._

"_Ok…whatever. Do I have to burn later then?"_

"_Please do. After that, your job is done you can go back to your dimension." He observed his hitai-ite laid on his hand, the leaf symbol as a form of taunting of his immoral doings, calling a frog to eliminate their obscure relationship. He wondered…Would the ero-sennin be ashamed of him if he knew that his disciple was using his toad sage status to hide all of this…?_

"_But I can't go back…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He shook vigorously his head to halt some tears infiltrating his eyes._

_Naruto; Sasuke's lover, closed his azure eyes while he tied his shinobi's headband, while he opened the door of the hideout. After another disheartened exhale, he wore his classic grin and jumped out, not sparing a glance from the building collapsing behind._

**"_Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi of Konoha village…is here now."_**

* * *

He reopened his eyelids.

"UWAAAA!!" Naruto heard a startled feminine yell.

"God! That was scary! Idiot! I've been trying to call you for centuries that we've arrived and then you suddenly opened your eyes!" Sakura bristled. "Don't do that again, moron!"

"Sakura-chan? Weren't you supposed to be on a mission in the Rock country…?" Her ex-fellow ninja asked with foggy expression.

"Haha. Very funny. Now let's go, everybody is waiting for y—" Then, the pinkette doctor recalled the time that his friend had the daydream and its symptoms, so she lightly tapped his whiskered cheeks. "It's a dream Naruto. You're…you're not chasing after Sasuke-kun anymore, you're not in Konoha, you're not there. Wake up."

He took another several blinks to the dilated iris return to it's normal size. The young man sighed.

"I should've guessed…there's no way that Sakura-chan from the dreams would wear a sexy doctor suit for my satisfaction." Her skin got immediately red from the implication and she pounded hard his spiky head.

"I-idiot! What kind of joke was that?! Have you forgotten that I'm a married woman?!" Sakura's voice trembled with uncertainty.

Naruto pouted in response. "Of course that I know that you're married Sakura! That's why I've said this little joke, seriously, lighten up a little!" He got out of the van when he heard some voices calling him.

Though the green eyes followed his form with sadness.

* * *

Naruto languidly stretched his arms and legs after that long exhausting travel while he walked towards the appointed site. Actually, he removed himself from Sakura because he was too embarrassed continuing talk to her, as the blond made a serious mistake of scaring her up. He rubbed the back of his neck, yawning a little.

It was the first time that he felt that the dream was getting more lively and real, maybe because he was getting closer and closer from the village of his hallucinations. His head was throbbing painfully as Naruto massaged the sides of his temple sighing a little. His forehead suddenly got heavier, weighty, like he was accommodating some kind of object attached there. Something…like a shinobi headband.

He immediately touched it. Ok…nothing there. And the sensation was lost. _Weird. _Every bit of this lunacy transfixed in his brain and lately it was getting harder to control those mirages.

Sometimes Naruto wondered if the feelings he had towards Sasuke now continued on being a side effect of the dreams, but _that _dangerous area he seriously didn't want to breach in. For now. He wanted to savor his boyfriend's presence, stay by his side untroubled. Hopefully, all of those occurrences won't interfere so much inbetween their relationship.

_--He was taller, he was older, and, he presumed, he was stronger. It's time to fulfill his promise.--_

"Hey! Look out!" One of the workers exclaimed when they bumped on Naruto. The archeologist ignored them.

"_What's…this…?" _He followed towards the sandy path, from the unknown to…

_--His hyper mood practically dragged his teacher to walk faster towards the lovingly and nostalgic gates.--_

"Wow…now _this _is a gigantic gate. I wonder how they've managed to cut perfectly such enormous pieces of wood and polish it…?" The ex-Sandaime briskly smiled from the sight, already stimulated for an exhilarating work ahead.

His sky-colored eyes also observed each fine detail from the entrance ahead. There was a letter "A" in Japanese hiragana, the crimson color slight washed-out from the long exposure throughout the centuries and the paint was peeling off by the wind. The right side of the gate was amiss, although his (_memory?_) mind knew that instead of a blank space, there would be another tall door with the letter "N" also in Japanese hiragana instead.

_--"It's been about two and a half years…" He grinned to his sensei, his golden hair slightly longer, his hitai-ite suspending his locks from covering his cerulean eyes._

"_Indeed…" An old white-haired man smiled back, feeling proud for his disciple growth. Though his overexcited tendencies still needed some work…--_

"Naruto-kun…?" Sarutobi asked to his subordinate, apparently in running in trance while he entered on the village. "Don't run around or you'll get lost!"

"_Everything…everything…" _Looks SO familiar!

Each of his foot rumbled on the ground in faster pace, so frenzied that a false move he would surely stumble down. Naruto couldn't hear any of the voices on the background, his breathes were the only noise inputted in his mind.

_--He kept glancing all over the place, all the familiar pace embracing his return after the long years of training.--_

He didn't even understand why he was running so much, his body had a sensation that he was getting smaller, he didn't have 25 years…he was 16. He wasn't wearing a typical blue t-shirt with baggy khaki pants, he was wearing—

_--A jumpsuit.--_

His heart was hammering violently inside his ribcage, calling the distant emotions. No! There isn't any nostalgia in it…it's a foreign sentiment. Although his soul already had attached itself within that longing atmosphere…

_--It's been so long! He yearned so much to return here. The bustling streets, the cheerful chatter, the healthy blue sky that reflected in his equal colored eyes.--_

The entire shambles that used to have vibrant colors filled with people and ninjas daily running on their lives.

_--Nothing has changed too much.--_

Naruto blinked wide, when, for few seconds, all the houses weren't bantered and he saw people scurrying around. The mirage…and all the memories…

His feelings.

His mouth spontaneously darted out a huge grin, result from the thrilling…come back.

_--He couldn't wait any longer. He threw his backpack aside to see from upwards his beloved village.--_

He sprinted forward.

_--He huffed and puffed excited.--_

_H_E _l_O_o_K_e_D _u_P.

Paused, when he saw a tree. No…it didn't used to be a tree…

_--He jumped to a telephone pole.--_

Cursing under his breath that he certainly didn't have the usual shinobi abilities, the blond man climbed up, grabbing branch by branch.

_-- The older man grinned and remarked: "Haha…He's certainly cheerful today isn't he…"--_

And once more, the only sounds he absorbed were every sated exhale and every eager inhale. Coming closer…

_--The reminiscence…--_

Was seeping through his veins, pumping energized every nerve in his body. For now,

_--Nothing more made his eyes feel so satisfied…--_

To view his favorite sight, the place where he always loved to gaze. He arrived at his…

_--Home.--_

All the leaves cleared up when he reached to the top, a strong wind blowing his sweaty face. His cobalt eyes registered, at last, the sculpted heads placed in a mountain, though there were a lot of vegetation and vines blocking its full view. Naruto elongated wide his arms, relishing the refreshing breeze…

_--As he yelled contented looking at his beloved landscape:_

"_I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!!"--_

He was at Konoha.

He _really _was at **_Konoha_!**

* * *

"Naruto, is that you?! Hey! It's dangerous, return here at once, Baka-Naruto!" Sakura howled from the ground.

After some long minutes climbing back (and receiving a deserved punch on his upside head from Sakura) his friend asked:

"You don't look good." She murmured while she examined his eyelids and his healthy face acquiring a pale feature.

"Yeah…I guess I'm tired…" Naruto picked some headache pills from his pocket and swallowed it.

"Then, return to the van and rest a little, ok?"

He nodded to appease her, even though he still wanted to explore this place a little. He jogged towards the vehicle, but when he knew he was out of her sight, he turned into an alley, walking on the opposite direction of Sakura's. Lord knows if he would have his limbs intact if she found out that he ditched her concern like that.

_Konoha hospital._

The sign engraved in front of another old building. His body drew closer to that place. The door was already pried open, so the tanned man simply entered through the long corridors and innumerous rooms lied there. Again, his legs acquired a mind on his own and moved…towards a certain location.

It was another ordinary room. Although he knew, in his younger days, he sat there, completely bandaged from head to toe, but no gauze could patch up his broken heart. Naruto sat on the hospital bed and waited for another flashback to come.

* * *

"_Forget about Sasuke."_

"_!!" He furrowed his golden eyebrow in uninvited revelation._

"_Sasuke decided himself decided to go to Orochimaru…no matter what you do, he won't change." He knew that the old man folded his wrinkled expression in concern for his welfare. Though those news…he didn't want to welcome it._

"_Guh…"He gritted his teeth in retaliation._

"_From seeing many shinobi, I understand…Sasuke's is the same type of Orochimaru's…" The elder one continued._

"_Don't think of bringing him back…That's the kind of thinking that a fool would do!"_

_Naruto instantly barked back. "He may be nothing to you, but he's a friend to me!!"_

"_Do friends injure their companions?! Look at your current condition!" The usual calm man yelled back._

"_This…this is…" the immature boy couldn't form a comeback._

_His teacher looked as pained as his apprentice, probably reminiscing memories that he'd rather forget. However, he continued to preach merciless._

"_If you go after Sasuke, training will be out of the question. You'll be followed by ANBU whenever you leave Konoha…You're not a normal kid because you carry the Kyuubi."_

_Ah…please…stop reminding me the obvious points._

"_That's that. If you don't listen to what I say, if you follow your own way, that's what will happen. Then someday, you'll die against opponents that are more troublesome than Orochimaru. Forget about Sasuke." His sensei's seasoned eyes looked at the window, trying to reason his young heart. "Sooner or later, you must face your fate. Don't suffer anymore…forget him, remove him from your mind. It's not only jutsus and power…as shinobis, we must make sure that we always have proper judgment and make good decisions. If you want to live as a shinobi, you must be wise."_

_His mentor breathed a weary air and ended:_

"_If you're a fool…Then it will be a world of pain. That's reality."_

_His nose itched. Probably because he was bandaged all over his face. He looked ridiculous, Sakura-chan was correct about it, he resembled a mummy now. If he could only scratch his nose…but it was bandaged, right? Oh. What a mistake. They didn't bandage his nose. Are all his teammates in safe tides? He wondered. He needed to know their status. Oh yeah. Shikamaru came earlier and reported everything to him. Some injured themselves so gravely…and everything was in vain. Where was he? Ah, no…let's escape some more._

_No…he's not a coward. Neither he wanted to bend his desires over wise decisions. He knew that, although ero-sennin was albeit perverted and eccentric, he was strong and offered prudent words. He understood his intentions. He understood…_

"…_I understand…" His teacher's long spiky head turned towards his sluggish momentum and smiled sympathetically._

"_**If that's what it means to be wise…I'd be happier living as a fool…"**_

_The old man reacted flaggergasted._

_Naruto continued to speak with his usual determined expression, never faltering for a minute. "I'll invent a cooler jutsu by myself, and definitely get Sasuke back! And then…and then, I'll beat Akatsuki!"_

_Silence reigned in the room. _His images kept twirling, twisting and blurring away…the memory as washed away from his consciousness as he was presented to another one, undulating and defining back…

_To meet Sasuke's hungered expression, Sasuke's scent, Sasuke's body pressed closer at his, Sasuke's mouth on his and they ripped out their clothes in frenzy._

_As he felt a sharp bit in his collarbone and euphoria drowned his senses, Naruto closed his eyes embracing tightly his beloved body into his._

_But sometimes…only sometimes…he wondered._

"Ero-sennin…am I a fool?" The young man whispered at no one and nowhere.

* * *

Author notes: heh. (laughs) ya know, it's pretty strange writing those romantic moments in this fic since at the other ones there are either fighting or making jokes towards each other. Had I already said that this totally makes me feel: "eh…what the fuck?" whenever I write this fic? Yeah. The reset. And it's getting stronger lately. Lol.

Another strange thing is to write (positively) the physic details of Sasuke. Ok, yeah, he's good looking, but I guess that, when a character is not classified on the top of your favorite's list, you get a little bit "…" whenever you're (sorta) forced to write good things about him. Hahahahaha.

I know…there's a lot of flashbacks you guys already know, but seriously, their memories are all randomly placed! It's not my fault!(innocent eyes)

Hey...any review would be widely welcome. Ok? Don't be shy...I know that you want to write it on! (cheeky grin :D)


	13. Thirteenth Memory

Warning: Actually, it's not a heavy warning, is it? Seeing that you guys are SasuNaru fangirls. Aaaaanyways. NaruSasu lemon and NaruNaru eye candy. (drools)

Hey, _nobody _questioned about Sakura in the last chap? (grins) (Readers:?!) it's ok, better for me then…

Whoa, after writing such innocent thing like TMO², I'm writing a lemon…that…doesn't make sense…:S

Here we go, a plotless lemon…(gigantic lol) You guys were missing that, I bet…

* * *

_**Thirteenth Memories**_

"_But it's my birthday…"__ The smirk was widened up side to side on his indolent feline features._

"_That doesn't justify __in any way to have such stupid perverted ideas, you horny bastard!" Naruto pointed angrily at the brunet, who was currently sluggishly sitting on a couch, crossed legs, while he supported his ivory cheek with his hand._

"_Bah, how perverted it would be? I've merely asked a small show from your part, you wouldn't deny me such simple thing, would you dobe?"_

"_Small show?! It's weird, gross and down dirty!" That's not how things were supposed to lead on. Stupid perverted idiot…_

"_But Naruto……CHAN." Sasuke purposely paused to ignore the glower he received from his lover. "You promised." The seething eyes lost slightly its potency. "And I thought that you keep all of your promises, after all, it's your ninja way of life…right?" Another display of Uchiha smirk._

_Trapped. And from your lover, no less. "Why should I do clones to masturbate myself in front of your stupid pale ass?!" Naruto protested._

"_Face, if we could correctly substitute the term." The brunet swung his raised finger with a mocking disappointed expression._

"_Whatever! Doesn't make any difference now! You're still the same dirty Teme!" the Kyuubi-vessel barked back._

"_But…it's my birthday…" Sasuke curled another satisfied grin from the dark cloud roaming around his lover._

"_I'll never __**ever **__make promises like that! I knew that you asshole would use this opportunity to abuse me all the way!"_

"_What are complaining about…? Tsc…you should feel grateful that I'm not the sadist type…or else you would be screaming in agony now. And you were the one who said, and I quote; 'Hey teme, since it's your 18__th__ birthday, you can choose whatever you want now! Name it and Uzumaki Naruto will do it for you!' End of quote."_

"_But I'__d never thought that you'd choose something as perverted as this!" Naruto accused baffled._

"_You still promised. Well, get started, I don't have all day, you know…" His lips played another arrogant grin before he sat comfortably on the couch, preparing himself to watch the erotic show._

_Naruto directed another glower towards the graphite eyes and started to unzip his jumpsuit. However, he heard another sound of disapproval._

"_Oh, no, Naru-__**chan**__…" Sasuke definitely was enjoying Naruto's flustered-livid expression. "I want your clone to undress your sexy body…I want the complete performance, you know…"_

"_PERVERT!" His lover immediately protested._

"_But it's my birthday…" The usual stoic man singsonged, reciting the words like they had a mythical magic effect._

_The blond man just grumbled under his breath while he made the familiar usual hand signs and__ a clone popped in front of him. Both of them couldn't even put up a start, as clones were usually used for battle, not for…those things._

_Naruto looked at his bunshin with an scrutinizing eye, the feature__s of the young man totally mirrored from the original. Now this is just wrong…taking pleasure to oneself sounded so…arrogant, so sick! It's like the ultimate form of narcissism…masturbating yourself. Yuck! Actually, only stuck-up morons would do something like that…people like…_

"_Hey, __**you **__should do the bunshin yourself you know! Your ego is so big that you could divide in fifty clones!"_

"_Hm…good idea. Fifty clones kissing you, attacking you, molesting you, fucking you…maybe I should give it a tr—" The Uchiha was 'happily' making some hand signals until—_

"_Nevermind, I'mstartingnow." The blond quickly replied with a scared shiver on his body._

_Gulping dryly, his fingers __took the edge of the zipper from Naruto-clone and slowly dragged down. The clone hitched a breath expectantly, slowly encircling his waist and bringing the original blond closer. Twin sets of hesitant azure eyes glanced each other, until the clone, impatiently, closed the gap between their lips with a loud smack. The shape of the mouth was completely different from Sasuke's ones, so it was fairly an alien sensation to kiss someone besides your lover. After some couple of minutes brushing the chapped skin, Naruto tentatively nibbled the lower lip and swapped with his tongue, asking for passage. The clone gladly obeyed with a moan, while the original dobe slid off the orange jacket and slipped his cold hands inside the black mesh shirt. _

_The bunshin started to attack ferociously the slender tanned neck, alternating between biting and sucking, delightful red spots decorating all over the column. At this point, Naruto was slowly receding the awkwardness of being molested by "himself" and permitted the clone to undress the upper cloth. Already seated in the bed as Sasuke had the best view of the show from the couch, his heightened skin felt a hot damp trail from his collarbone to his belly button, languidly tasting the sweat and heat emanating from the flushed body while deft fingers played around the dusty colored nipples, occasionally pushing and twisting them. There was a sudden hard pinch in the left one causing Naruto to gasp sharply and his carbon-copy smirk impishly. The latter started to fumble over his pants, slowly dragging them down while the original blond felt a cold sensation encircling his growing erection inside his boxers. He retracted in reflex._

_The sapphire eyes, clouded with lust made a__n exasperated look towards his lover. The vision presented unbounded the fogging keen desire inside his mind. The brunet had already undone his pants, his legs spread wide while he pumped the engorged member vigorously, short pants heaving in his glistened chest. The usual milk face was flushed red with uncontained desire, the delicate lines tarnished in the coal hue, jaw slackened as a pink tongue constantly moisturized slowly the chapped lips. Sasuke paused a little to make a befuddled eyebrow of: 'Why are you stopping now?' as Naruto mumbled:_

"_Err…isn't this…" He pointed to the invaded hand inside his pants. "going a little bit too far?"_

_The Uchiha curled an arrogant smirk while he approached smoothly from the duo blonds. Naruto gave a startled protest when sudden alabaster hands yanked the last fabric out of his legs and groped harshly his ass._

"_Sorry, you're not going to stop the show, usuratonkachi." He could practically feel the smirk in his earlobe, when, with a shudder, a warm raspy tongue swapped his ear._

"_Ahnnn…I…hate…youuu…AH!" __The sun-kissed man yelped when a thumb positioned on the slit of his engorged member, lightly scratching the red head with feathery fingertips as the other hand started to work on the base, slowly pumping upside down. The blond tried to squirm off from his clone's caress even though his mouth came out with a sinful moan demanding more attention. Sasuke clasped both of his knees to push even farther, and before his lover could object, he whispered close to the tanned ear the hot breath tickling all of Naruto's senses:_

"_But it's my birthday…" _

_Naruto attempted to glare back at the mocking expression,__ however, all his concentration focused in his groin that was receiving undivided veneration. Nails were scrapping the entire length, alternating in speed, strength and places, though they were acquiring pressure bit by bit. Fingertips were ghosting towards his balls and started to massage gently around it, until they squeezed sharply. At the same moment he felt his lover twirled both of his nipples and sucked his neck, the pleasurable pain swimming in his sensations blurted out with loud incoherent burbles in his swollen lips._

_The abusing continued, both of the devious minds determined to elicit more mind-numbing moans and purrs from Naruto. __Two tongues were devouring his neck, one at the front, nipping his Adam apple and other on the back, slurping and gnawing in each of his sensitive spots. The trails were moving, enclosing to each other when he felt hot breaths near him, a rough texture sporadically brushing on his skin, when both of the slippery organs move up and were twirling and tipping together, the humid friction clicking a foreign stir inside Naruto's brain._

_They were…fucking mouth to mouth and they were using his __cheek as a side-dish!_

_Satisfied __with the upcoming results from the original blue-eyed man, they resumed on their tasks. Sasuke entangled his hand to the golden strands and turned Naruto's head towards his vision, plunging his tongue inside the already parted luscious lips as he teased again the hard nipples. _

_The bunshin cupped the erection, palming in circles the swollen head as another hand stroked the hard rod, restricting at the base and easing through the cock until he barely touched the tip, repeating the course slowly at the start but building speed and rhythm as he was coaxed by more moans from the blond. The original Naruto bucked his hips forward in time with each fondle, pre-cum already leaking from the slit when the clone used a thumb to scoop it, shifting towards his lips to savor the delicious essence as the bunshin made broken moans in between. _

_When Naruto felt that only one hand concentrated on pumping his penis, he saw that his mirror image was also reflecting the same action with the same speed. The visage of seeing himself, glazed and unfocused look, dark blue eyes fueled with lust, a drool dribbling from his parted mouth, __ragged pants coming from his flushed face, stimulated the blond to drive near complexion. He felt slightly ashamed that such hungered expression was so heightened with abandon, almost like a whore begging to be fucked through. Sasuke's erection was also rubbing near the cleft of his ass, at his back, supplemented every of his sensitive nerves. The burnt sensation was clustering in one point, ready to burst out, his hips locked on. It was in this moment both of the hands joined to grab harshly into the last thrust when Naruto felt his vision blacken out and came with a throaty cry, cum spurting on his clone's hands._

_His heart still hammered fast in his ribcage and while Naruto was still trying to recover his orgasm, his bunshin was licking all of his semen leisurely __in his soiled hand, when onyx glittered with mirth decided to appreciate the dish altogether, detached himself from Naruto to move closely to the clone, grabbing the tanned arm and swapping through it, until there was no liquid left. The cerulean eyes widened as Sasuke moved to attack the lower lip of his carbon-copy, the latter obliging by sliding open mouthed his tongue, trading flavors as they purred from their kiss. The original blond watched in akin of fascination and a slight envy, since the only one entitled to kiss his lover, in his opinion, should be himself. Not even a clone could barge in. Naruto finally realized then, as he saw that the kiss was getting more heated and closer, that he was being toyed from his lover and…well, himself._

_He punched through the clone and it disappeared in a pop and quickly straddled his lover into a searing kiss, slightly tasting the sweet flavor of himself as they battled __for dominance, Naruto aligning his growing erection towards Sasuke's, grinding the hot contact as the clone's information sank into his brain and made the pace go into a mad lustful frenzy. His lover crashed and bowed in hungered desperation, his body practically out of the cushioned bed, trying to glue their hips in their blazing passion. The eyes were sweetened into an almost obsidian black, black holes pushing the sky into their irresistible gravity, pulling all the sweat, limbs and ardor into one. _

_It was only in the moment when they locked their eyes where Naruto could feel that time space were vacuumed and turned into a white void and all that was left were Sasuke presence. And his presence. Sasuke's faint scent. And his. Where Sasuke body start will end into him, all of their limbs connected and moving in unison.__ But it's not enough._

_He wanted…to be Sasuke's heart. This way, he would always be close to his beloved person and Sasuke would always depend on him to live._

_Is he asking for too much…?_

"_Hey, I think that you had yo__ur fun right Teme? Time for my action." He grabbed the lube inside the pocket of his orange pants (how he'd managed to find so quickly his pants in the middle of that warzone will be a question later) and coated his fingers._

_Naruto didn't even need to __gaze upon the narrowed coal eyes to deduce that the proud Uchiha wasn't very eager to bottom this time. He snickered at his lover's immaturity, while his fingers were already probing at the outline of Sasuke's entrance._

"_Let's go…?" He whispered in a husky tone, but met a slight rebellious outline at the ivory face._

"_But it's my birth—" Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_Teme, if you sonofabitch DARE to say that ONE-MORE-TIME, I SWEAR that I'll kick your ass till the next millennium and do a __Rasengan in your stupid face!" Then, he pushed inside the first finger. "And rape you afterwards!" He added._

_The threat was enough to appease his lover a little bit, though he __winced as a second finger joined the stretching. A tanned hand started to play with the hard cock as a form of distraction from the preparation, though Naruto decided to sink his teeth, painfully at the flawless pale skin, a perfect semi-circle of dots embellishing the junction of Sasuke's neck to shoulder._

"_That's for teasing me all the time with my clone." The blond blew him a tongue when he met furious questioning graphite eyes but proceeded to lavish the small wound with endearing licks. __Sasuke made a small content sigh followed by an ardent groan, as Naruto saw that it was in due time to do __**his **__teasing._

_A third finger joined in and he brushed accurately on the prostrate, __staring with sadistic satisfaction as Sasuke arched off the bed and his hole clenched eagerly, trying to engulf the yearning sensations from his fingertips. He claimed the same spot again and again, the pleasure building up while the ivory hands clawed in frantic soreness at the bed sheets, a disorganized panting while he tried to form Naruto's name all the time. The milk colored foot toes were curling and uncurling in reflex as the knees kept flexing in wanton crave to move closer to the tanned arm. The kitsune chuckled._

"_What?" was all that the brunet could manage to blurt out between the involuntary __moans. Naruto managed the fox look again._

"_You need to appreciate everything now right?" He spoke while the fingers were tortuously decreasing their speed. "After all…" He increased again, a raspy scream joined in keen pleasure. "It's your birthday." Naruto moved the fingers and plunged his manhood inside._

_If Sasuke said something coherent at this moment, it was probably something between "fuck" and "Naruto". Not that the blond minded, but still…_

_Naruto securely grabbed the joints between the ivory legs with his arms and thrust forward inside the hot cavern until Sasuke was filled to the brim. __Coarse desire prickled his entire entity and lava scorched the last reserves of his judgment, wanting to mark him, to deconstruct all that perfect sculpture and build again at his own accord. Then, Sasuke would be his…right?_

_What a foolish assumption. Naruto shook his head from negative thoughts and thrust again, slowly building a pace. __His lover writhed, screamed, pulled him closer as he dug nails on his tanned back, the hips rocking together with each shove. Naruto was ramming in animalistic madness, the last piece of consciousness grabbing his lover's manhood in time with his pounds. They were gurgling disjointed syllables, screams escalating through higher noises, the loud guttural yells echoing in the room._

_The unblemished end was washing in numb orgasm that soiled their souls and marred everywhere in quick jets of cum, on Naruto's stomach and inside Sasuke's asshole, leaking to his thight as both of them shuddered in response, their bodies starkly still, gasping for breath._

_Before his mind would practically faint in contented slumber__, his sinuous lips locked towards Sasuke's into a very gentle and endearing kiss. Naruto finally smiled and mumbled to his lover:_

"_Happy birthday."_

Azure eyes blinked back to his reality as he observed that the ceiling was strangely positioned in higher ground then the customary nights and his neck was starting to get numb from his odd position. It didn't take longer to understand that he fell on the bed, obviously, it was the Bastard's fault and Naruto was going to have to wash his dirty boxers _again._

This calls for revenge.

* * *

(riing riing)

Hn. It was already 7:20 and Sasuke usually woke up at 7:25, so whatever reasons his boyfriend was calling him, this time he wasn't in such grouchy mood to grumble back.

He clicked the receiving button.

"You PERVERT!"

Pause.

"…hello, good morning for you too…?"

"I can't believe you forced me to do that! You, you…"

"Me…me what?"

"I…you…horny asshole, perverted moron, idiotic teme…"

"Stop mumbling and explain it better usuratonkachi."

"You forced me to use a Kage Bunshin and made me masturbate with myself! ASSHOLE!" Sasuke pushed his telephone little bit farther from his eardrums. Naruto's screeches can permanently damage the hearing capacity.

"Oh that. Let me guess, in my 18th birthday?" The brunet smirked pleasantly wicked from the remembrance.

"Yes! You pervert! HOW COULD YOU!"

"You complied. And you liked in the end." He lifted an amused black eyebrow.

"It's still your fault! And I've been changing my underwear so much that I'm practically using three in each day!"

"Oh. Am I that good?" Sasuke cupped his chin with his hand with a smug smirk.

"SHUT UP AGAIN!" Naruto practically breathed fire through his nostrils.

"You know, I'm kind of figuring out why we're having those kinds of dreams lately."

"Oh really? What?" He just asked for hypothetical purposes, though the blond already have a slight suspicion for his boyfriend answers.

"Obviously, they are hints for us to reenact all the possible sex positions, handjobs and blowjobs whenever we've dream of it…" Sasuke's tone voice almost sounded 'cheerful'…luckily we're talking about an **Uchiha **here. "Too bad we can't repeat this wonderful visage since we're only normal civilians now, without chakra…" The brunet sighed in disappointment afterwards.

The blond man didn't even waste his breath to answer back. He slammed hard the (poor) telephone in his nearby desk.

"Ow…" He heard a slight wince from his lover and grinned evilly.

"And that's the payment for being such a pervert. Sa_sukebe_." As they reached the end of this topic, Naruto reminded of something. "Come to think about it, using that ninja powers must be pretty useful for us nowadays. Can you imagine? Creating clones to escape from boring meetings, jump through buildings and avoid traffic-jam, expel fire for barbeque…cool huh?"

"Yeah…using clones to satisfy erotic fantasies…" The dark-haired man leered in response.

Another slam on the phone.

"Be careful dobe." Sasuke grunted annoyed.

"Hmph. Hey, if you know which dream I'm talking about, that meant you've dreamed before?" Naruto asked

"Well…that would pretty obvious, usuratonkachi." He heard a condescend snort by the other end of his cellphone and the blond growled back. "And I had it, by coincidence or not, in my 18th birthday too." The brunet added.

"Really?! But…weren't you, I dunno, traumatized or somethin'?! Must be a pretty scarred memory!" Naruto reacted in response.

He shrugged his pale-skinned shoulder. "Not really. By that time of my life, I've already fallen over heels for you so I couldn't help but to appreciate that dream. It was quite a satisfying gift too…"

"With him." A serious grave voice broke Sasuke from his stupor.

"What?"

"You were in love…with him. Naruto in the dreams. Not me." As he felt that his tongue was moving on his own, Naruto wanted to immediately swallow all of his words back. What was…that? Did he felt jealousy as a consequence from the recent dream or it was a product from his own volition? He wondered.

"Sorry." Another sincere declaration instantly cleansed his blood, refreshing water eliminating dense mud away.

"No, nevermind. I was just babbling." Sasuke heard hesitant chuckles in his ear and reinforced his intention.

"No, I apologize. You're correct. Even though those dreams were our past lives, we're not them anymore. I'll try not to slip on the same mistake again."

"Okay…hey, since we're talking about it, Sasuke, you really should go with me one day to see our old village!" The previous gloomy voice was substituted into a dreamy one. "It's so cool! It almost seems that Konoha hadn't change so much! They preserved really well…"

"I'll pass." A courteous answer.

"Huh?! Why not?!"

"It's your village. Not mine."

There was another silence as both of the men were pondering the statement.

"C'mon, why not? I mean, your past was born there! You spent your childhood there!"

"The Uchiha massacre happened there." The brunet supplied in the end.

"Oh." The blond's jaw quickly clanked shut as he attempted to soothe his boyfriend. "Well…now that you're mentioning…"

"Yeah." Sasuke quickly made an amused snort which startled Naruto. "Hey, c'mon, what's with all this silence? It almost sounds like someone died or something."

"Well…err…"

"Yes, they died, but it's all in the past. And it doesn't have any strong meaningful point between us. I just don't want to go because, even though it's part of our past lives, The memories would be strong enough to shake me up. I'm not in the mood for that, you know."

Naruto heaved a relieved sigh.

"You're correct…but I wanna see a crybaby Sasuke someday…take pictures of your swollen eyes and post it in the Internet…" He grinned pleasantly.

"Usuratonkachi."

* * *

"So maybe we're incorrect about it." Sarutobi picked a small piece of wood and examined. "It seems that this village is dated not in the feudal era, but in the early stages of Industrial Revolution, probably dated in XVIII to XIX."

"I see…" Naruto took some notes while they scampered around, looking at the ruins.

"Hey Naruto-kun. Don't you think that this is bizarre?" His chief molded a comforting smile.

"About what?" His employee asked.

"I don't know…but since I've entered I have the strange sensation that I've always liked this place. The atmosphere…it's very familiar and homely…I wonder if I'm the only one who feels like that…"

"Hahahaha…no, Sarutobi-taichou, you're not the only one." Both of them gazed over the deserted scenario with fondling emotions. "I also have those sensations."

"_Only heightened more. Much more…"_ Naruto mused.

"Heeeeeyyy!! Naruto come here for a second!" Kiba shouted from miles away.

"Whaaaaat??" His friend yelled back.

"Come here dammit! I've found a cool place!"

Inside his vision, there was an almost intact colossal dome of stone. The building was positioned in the middle of a forest, where the well trimmed trees from before certainly acquired altitude by the time, while many vines entangled the half sphere though they still maintained the recognizable sensation. This place was…the Chuunin coliseum.

"Come here and enter with me mutt!" Kiba signalized to open the shut door.

After many forceful pushes with their shoulders, they finally managed to release the gates. Like the exterior, the arena was spacious and wide, seats aligned altogether surrounding a battle arena.

"Hey! You guys have opened the door, I'm glad." A feminine voice broke his reverie to reveal a pink-colored hair from his friend. Sakura smiled. "This place is cool. How have you managed to find this place Kiba?"

"Hm…dunno." The spiky brunet brushed his fingertips on his chin. "Followed my nose, I guess."

"Heh, not only you like dogs, act like one, next you'll start to have dog instincts, Kiba-kun?" Sakura smirked slyly.

"Heeeeeyyy…" Kiba was almost moving to give a snappy comeback when the tanned man interrupted.

"This place." A flash puzzled his brain but Naruto continued. "We've held tournaments in this place. This…is where I fought Neji. This is where Sasuke fought…a boy, with a tattoo written with the Kanji 'Love'."

Then…

"Then…something else happened." He ignored the bewildered eyes from his friends and moved on, outside the building.

_--"To begin with, the enemy's ninja squad that's been organizing the plan. Where as we have…an idiot." A young boy with a shaggy ponytail pointed to Naruto. "A kunoichi with no special ability." He, then, pointed to a girl that certainly was a younger Sakura. "A dog." He showed a small pug following them around. "And the best guy at running away, me!"--_

"Hey, Naruto!" The young woman tried to call him out, but the blond was already sprinting to whatever direction he was heading. Worried, they followed their friend behind.

"They…sound and sand village were planning to invade and destroy Konoha…they…succeeded?" Branches were cutting slightly his arms, though he paid no heed. "No…I had to fight that guy…the red-haired boy…"

"Idiot! Stop moving so fast, stupid Naruto! We can't follow you up! Wait a minute moron!" He faintly heard some buzzing noises, though his legs propelled even further.

"Yeah…that boy was called…Gaara."

_--"I am…a born monster."--_

"Why? Why I kept on fighting against him?" He shook his golden head. The trees moving in high speed, starting to clear up.

Naruto found an open field, grass swooning by the wind though there were a lot of broken trunks scattered around. A battled happened here. Long time ago…

"He…was also a Jinchuuriki like me. He…also harbored a monster, and that monster went out of control. I fought him…because I needed to protect Sakura-chan."

_--"Being alone…Being incomplete…What you must feel…What your pain must be, I understand…"__ The young shinobi swallowed some of his spit, his mouth dried from the last battle. "But…for the people that are precious to me, to be able to…" He panted heavily from exhaustion. "The people that are precious to me…if you are hurting them…"--_

"And if you are trying to kill them…I will stop you…" At muttering those words, another distant recollection flashed inside of his mind.

_--It was the first time that Naruto decided to train, not to defend his precious persons. He kept pushing himself further…to protect from the menace called…--_

Imaginary nails drilled through his head, the excruciating pain pushed his chest to outward a piercing scream, catching Sakura's and Kiba's attention, as they finally found their tanned friend crouching in the middle of a clear field.

They called, they screamed, his body chose to shut down all his consciousness as a protecting casket from the impending wound memory.

"Kiba, call the medics FAST! Naruto is convulsing! I'll try to stabilize him for now!"

* * *

_All of the shinobis from Leaf village, gathered around to pay respect for their deceased leader. The Sandaime Hokage. They were wearing formal funeral attires, grieving for the death of such respected and wise old man._

_The rain fell on their faces, mixing natural droplets of water with warm ones. The grey colored sky also wept for their losses, oppressive air surrounding each of their quivering souls._

_But…at the same time, the rain was the only way to purify their lost souls, wash away all the spent blood and begin anew another era._

"_Iruka-sensei…What are humans? Is life that simple?" The young Naruto asked a man with a scar in the nose, his silent contemplation pleading for some real answers._

"_When a person dies…doesn't matter if it's the past, present or future, they will lose everything…He died fighting in a mission-death caught him unaware because life is that simple." His mentor explained._

"_It's like a dream, it's all the same even you haven't reached your goal…but everyone knows that the most important thing is to die for a cause. Family, friends, lovers, and all the other villages…To me, those are the most important people…We trust each other, help each other…From the day we're born to the day we die, we start to feel that love is the most important." The cerulean eyes stared concentrated on Iruka's words._

"_And…that kind of relationship takes time to develop…and trust…everyone with this headband on knows…Because it's very important…"_

"…" _He turned his head to look at the small and humble portrait of that old man and mumbled. "Yeah…I know that as well…"_

_**But…**_

_What if the people he vowed to protect and put his life in line for their sake…comes in conflict with the most precious person in his world…?_

* * *

"He's regaining consciousness!"

"Naruto-kun! Are you okay?! Talk to me!" A fatherly voice pushed his numb brain to clarity.

"Sarutobi…jiichan." The cobalt eyes enlarged as his old self came to a realization. "You're alive…you're alive!"

The old man could barely inquiry his employee odd behavior and words when the tanned man pushed him into a close hug.

"You're alive…you're not dead, they didn't kill you…I'm so glad…so glad…" Naruto went into a crying turmoil as large tears escaped through his heavy eyelids, hiccups bewildering everyone inside the room.

Sarutobi blinked a few times puzzled before settling to comfort the young man with reassuring pats and soothing smile. Sakura sat unmovable on her side, curling a pained smile from the situation presented to her.

* * *

"…Hn."

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Naruto screeched over the phone.

"I wasn't laughing." Sasuke spoke in an apparent innocent voice.

"I know you are, at least inside of your scheming bastard mind, you're cackling from my mistake today. Asshole."

"If you say so." Sasuke smirked as he heard a fuming over his phone. "And what you've explained to your boss when you realized that you weren't in the dreams?"

"Well…the usual stuffs. That it was a horrible nightmare and sorts…"

"Hn. And what kind of flashback you had at that time? He died in front of you?" The Uchiha dearly hoped not.

"Oh no. I went to his funeral, that's all. But, I do remember from all the news, who killed him at that time."

"Uh? Who—"

"Orochimaru." Another grave tone alarmed Sasuke's brain in unbearable levels.

"He—"

"Yes, the one who caused you to flee from our village and seek power to avenge your clan. He killed the Sandaime! He killed jiichan…And you still…allied with him…"

He heaved a raspy breath, lunging his ribcage.

"How could you…"

The graphite eyes froze from the tainted hatred icy rage whispering in his ear. He felt like he was swallowing acid, cold needles piercing every inch of his body before corroding everything to the bones.

"**How could you…**" The crimson lips mimicked the last phrase with same loathing ardor, his body throbbing painfully as he gripped hard the cellphone in his hands.

Naruto noticed his mistake.

"Oh shit!" He swiftly stumbled back to the subject. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said those kinds of things!"

Sasuke hushed and pushed all his negative emotions forcibly as he saw genuine regret coming from his blond.

"No…it's fine."

"It's not fine!" Naruto quickly rebutted. "You didn't deserve to hear my stupid mistakes. I didn't mean it, really. Aaargh…maybe I still need some time to cool down." The brunet heard a slap on the forehead and smile languidly.

"Perhaps. Go rest a little usuratonkachi."

"Bastard, don't call me usuratonkachi." The automatic teasing answer.

"Hn." The automatic response.

"Teme." Naruto ran a hand on his hair. "I'm really really sorry about I've just said to you. And I'm such a hypocrite! After all I've just have said to you in the morning, I did the same thing to you!"

"Let's just…be more careful next time. Rest, Naruto."

"Okay…I'm sorry, alright? Eh…" Sasuke heard some noises from his phone and waited. "Ah…people are calling me. See ya later, teme!"

"Yes…" The Uchiha ended their conversation with a quiet click placing the phone to the receiver and gazed the metropolis from his office.

"You're…starting, right? You won't feel satisfied until you succeed to break me apart from him…right?" A soft murmur was directed to nowhere and no one.

* * *

Author notes: (headesk) uuuuuurgh…should I feel glad that lately it's been easier to write lemons or terrified by the prospect that I'm now a certified pervert…?

Oh man…it's sooooooooo embarrassing! Err…sorry, it was supposed to have more NaruNaru fanservice but…really people…let's move on to the plot right…?

Oh yeah, the lemon _did _had some utility in this story. It showed that Naruto was as crazy as Sasuke…instead of Sasuke's assumption and guilt that he was the one who made Naruto insane. Yeah.

It's a fact now. I'm better writing foreplay then the…deed itself. (mumbles) oh, whatever. Huh. And why the last part was so filled with metaphors, differently from the start? Eeeeerrrr…

Putting memories in the middle, I have to admit, it's becoming an entertaining thing…XD

As I revised for the 20984956873 th time the manga and anime…look what I've spotted! In the first episode of the anime, when Iruka dragged Naruto inside the classroom again, there was a shot where Sasuke was sitting next to Shikamaru!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Le gasp! SasuShika anyone?! XD Just joking, just joking…(flees from the throwing daggers of the readers)


	14. Fourteenth Memory

Author notes: It's…almost…time…

* * *

_**Fo**__**urteenth Memories – **Sensibles(s) __**–**_

The blond sighed as a…strange, jumbled, amorphous garble was presented for him to eat. Frowning, he poked tentatively with his fork, as he swore that the food twitched when he touched it. Therefore, he risked to add as conclusion that this…_thing _is probably mutated too.

The one who ordered the food, or rather, who gave the hideous recipe to the poor cookers from his expedition was Naruto's usual pink-haired friend. The nearest inn where they were currently locating was thousand yards away from the site; they had to travel for three hours straight to reach there. Hence, in every long travel towards the place, the group would buy supplies for two, three days straight, sleep in tents until they would return to the inn, take a bath, rest in _real _beds, restocking and everything repeating in cycles.

But anyways…returning to the main point…Sakura, the only medic of the team, also, as the only "poor-woman-that-has-to-take-care-of-those-stupid-savages-also-known-as-men" had the sole responsibility to cover their general health, bandaging and stitching accidents from work, prescribing headaches among other things, watching to keep everybody in top notch. That also includes, sadly for Naruto and every co-worker, that she knew some basic nutritional issues and demanded that they should fulfill all necessary nutrients, vitamins and all the annoying chattering that the tanned ears conveniently blocked for his sanity's sake.

Certainly noticing that her valuables advices had gone unheard by the "lazy-ass morons", Sakura formulated a "special menu" which included healthy formulas with strange fusion of glucose, fibers and vegetables, as she guaranteed that her idea would boost their energy throughout the day, but really, in the end it formed this…shapeless, suspiciously-smelling aroma and with a strange consistence. The young man exhaled another sated breath. It almost reminded him the last recalling dream when the pinkette made a gigantic soldier pills for his training, mixed with a lot of herbs and proteins, made him puke at once the bizarre content and have _huge_ hunger pinnacles after he finished his training. Ramen never tasted so deliciously afterwards.

Ignoring the annoying rumble on his stomach, Naruto wisely settled for an energy bar and savored it while he gazed at the vine-covered sculpture.

The vegetation that gathered around the Hokage mountain got too thick over the countless years, and it made their jobs a tad more trickier since they didn't want to remove too hastily or it'd damage the stony heads. He glanced over the head that he always liked to lie down and rest sometimes, whenever he felt distress, the head of the Yondaime Hokage, his father's. Also, the first one that the team had cleared up, followed by the first and the second Hokages.

Kiba, on the other hand, was happily uncovering bones from unknown species and cataloging them in his former home, the Inuzuka compounds. The ruffian brunet had found it in the middle of nowhere, and as Sakura had jokingly said, he probably used "his nose" to locate such distant place. The blond man, on his side, didn't want to intrude with his opinion too; it'd be kind of disturbing to realize that their former lives had a stronger influence with their present moment than he had originally permitted.

"It's so strange isn't it? Their physical appearance and constitution is bigger and had a stronger fortitude compared to normal dogs or even wolves. I wonder how they had managed that…" One of the team workers wondered it out loud and it took all of Naruto's and Kiba's (since Naruto had told about the dreams before) self-control on not snickering at the bizarre contemplation.

How are they going to explain that they used to be nin-dogs, therefore they were boosted with chakra and had this unique physique? Not to mention that they'd have to clarify the intricate system of chi and chakra, which it sounded like a totally different and outlandish idea that would only fit in a warped and odd dimension like ninjas jumping in high air and making electrical currents on their hands.

Hm…using chidori to recharge the battery of his laptop…not a bad idea…maybe he should pester his boyfriend afterwards about that.

As the subject of Sasuke came to his head, Naruto sighed forlornly, already missing the bastard. Since the beginning of this expedition, everyone lost constant contact with their families, one of the consequences for working in such secluded area. Of course, whenever they returned to the inn they would make all calls to hear ensuring words, be cheered by their beloved families or catching up any talk. It was some sort of energizing battery for any kind of emotional distress from work.

Naruto, aside on keeping contact with his family in USA (he had yet to tell that he saw his dad's face carved on a mountain) the ex-Kyuubi-vessel called Sasuke to refill any kind of information furthermore. Sure, it was fun to talk about coincidences about the current explored site with their dreams, though somehow lately he felt that his lover was in high-strung motion, which the latter thought that he concealed well with occasional grunts and monosyllabic answers.

The golden-haired man scratched the back of his head pensively. Didn't his boyfriend trust Naruto enough to confess to him all the problems that were roaming around his irritating chiken-haired head?

"Naruto-kun! How's the latest progress about the sculptured heads on the hill?" Sarutobi asked while his young worker rested beside a tree.

"Not bad. We've already uncovered the first, second and forth head. We're moving to the fifth, since the third is taking a while to clear up the vegetation for now."

"Good good. Keep up the good work." The old hand patted comfortably on the spiky golden hair.

"I want to see that place soon someday too! They look pretty interesting to see nearby!" Sakura emerged from the conversation as she offered herbal tea to her friend.

"How…many more heads are left for us to uncover boss?" The blond winced as he saw the strange green moss colored…uh, liquid? in the tall ceramic cup.

"There are eleven heads in overall. Probably won't take too long to clean up the vegetation since we only wasted one week on three heads. Though what I'm wondering right now is what was the symbolism for carving such things on the mountain…"

"They are the Kages, named Hokage in the leaf ninja. Chosen for being strong ninjas and had leaded many battles to victory with their exemplary leadership, they were the chiefs that commanded this hidden village. Their faces dilapidated on such high place for every eye to gaze with respect as a symbol of courage and inspiration for every shinobi." Naruto recited as he had such speech imprinted on his heart.

The other presented people stared back at the sun-kissed face slightly gawking; unsure on what they should react towards such words.

"Eh…that's what I've read from some documents that I found lately, I'll show you afterwards, boss." Naruto blinked sheepishly back at the old man, the latter finally calming down in confused comprehension and Sakura shook her head amused.

"So it's kinda like mount Rushmore from USA." The doctor said curving her neck upwards.

"Yeah…kinda…"

"Hey, isn't this completely pointless or this village had some kind of macabre prediction that they wouldn't withstand so long on this era? I mean, what if they had more governors than this mountain had space to carve? And then that mountain won't have any free space for new faces? What else they would be left to do? Explode the first ones and carve a new one? So weird!" A boisterous voice interrupted the serene pause between the trio.

"Kiba! You scared me for a while you dunce!" The pinkette immediately punched his stomach with a scowl on her face.

"Hey! No violence here, I'm a delicate material!" The brunet whimpered as he clutched the wounded area with a pained expression. "Besides, I'm right, don't ya think so? Not to mention that it's pretty creepy seeing a mountain filled with beheaded faces…a nightmare material…"

"Gah! Leave to you to ruin such noble ideas and turn into something crude! I should hang _your _head for that!" Sakura marched towards his side cracking her knuckles menacingly as the latter fled from her grasp.

As Naruto observed their group with their weird interactions and chuckled a little he wondered…did he also have his head placed in there? Did he succeed on fulfilling his childhood dream that he yearned all over the years?

_-__- He wondered…what would Sasuke say, the moment he reveals such news…--_

He instantly covered his azure eyes alarmed. What…was that…flash?

Lately he was having more daydreams whenever he explored around the old town. And somehow, this time…

He didn't like the feeling that lingered just now.

* * *

_It was their usual marked encounter. It was their usual night of passion._

_However, it wasn__'t usual as he saw the usual sapphire hue dulled from apparent shock and soaked from heavenly wrath. He quickly stepped aside for his lover to make way inside, waiting for the outburst to exhale and explode through the room. He counted the seconds when the bottomed rage would blast the emotionless form into minuscule particles of searing glass._

_Nothing happened though. The blond nin just stood in front of him, not meeting his inquiry gaze until he settled to sit on one of the chairs from the hotel, his back turned from his side as Naruto gathered his kneaded knees and embraced them with his arms._

"_What happened, dobe?" He sauntered closely to his beloved body, kissing softly the spiky sunny head. The blond shivered, from cold or from his unexpected kindness, he didn't know, though his lover turned his head to show pained expression under the wrinkled eyes:_

"_Sasuke…the Yondaime Hokage…he's…my father."_

_His graphite eyes widened considerably from the news. Although he had some kind of __hunch that both of them were related, such piece of information staggered him a little bit._

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Ero-sen—I mean, Jiraiya's diary as well as his first published book. I knew that the Yondaime was his previous disciple and he mentioned that his apprentice named his…son as way of honoring the main character of his book. He wished that his son would grow up and become as respectable and noble as the protagonist written inside. And his name was…Naruto."_

_He wrapped his arms around the orange clad and hugged him closely__, feeling the erratic heartbeats in his core. No words exchanged; only companionable silence._

"_Then…I asked Tsunade-baa—sama. Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei. They all knew. They knew I was—am his son. They were aware and yet…"_

_Eruption. Detonation. Destruction._

"_THEY DIDN'T MENTION TO ME AT ALL, FOR ALL OVER THOSE YEARS! THEY KEPT HIDING THIS SECRET FOR WHAT FUCKING SAKE?! WHY?! WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT?!" Scattered objects. They flew. They crashed. They evaporated and fell apart._

"_How coul—and they…simply ignored me. They didn't help me at all even though I was the Yondaime's son. Kakashi's teacher. Jiraiya's apprentice. Everything…they abandoned me, through all my childhood. They didn't realize how much I've suffered all that time?! There was no one there to help me!"_

_He watched as his iris bled in rage, his whiskers marks digging deeper on his tan skin as lacerated pieces of furniture painted through the room, a macabre scenario marked red. His lover didn__'t deserve to be punished, to suffer:_

"_Enough, Naruto, that's enough." His hands laced around the strong tanned arms in a firm grip as he spoke in a steady pace. "Don't think about it. Stop thinking about it!"_

"_Why?! They…and they didn't want to mention that Yondaime was my father because they were afraid that I'd lose my respect over that asshole?! That…" Naruto gasped, breathless, he scooped each tear from his marred cheek with his ivory fingertips, not breaking the contact of their eyes._

"_He…sealed a demon in me. Destroyed my life. Everyone is afraid of what's inside of me. Everyone…" The last word shivered like a dried leaf, his eyelids suddenly felt so heavy that he covered his sapphire hue._

"_I'm not. I'd never be. And I'll never make such…stupid confusion between a demon and you. You both are two different entities, usuratonkachi." He tried to reassure the blond nin, but the sky stared back appalled, until he tried to reject half-heartedly._

"_No...lies. Liar. I…" A distant hiccup. "Why would you understand anyways?! I've lived abandoned…they kept hiding a rotting truth behind that perfect lie…I hate this…"_

_Idiot._

"_I understand. Moron. Of course I'd understand."_

_The feeling of betrayal._

"_The feeling that the one whom you have trusted and admired so much, his image crumbling apart."_

_Itachi killing everyone from his clan. His father, his respectful father was one of the persecutors from the massacre. Everything he cherished, a lie._

"_I understand you. Usuratonkachi." He approached himself from Naruto, his lips capturing his prey._

_And only you understand me. Naruto._

_The azure hue finally grasped his smoldering onyx ones, the same pain that they shared, their thread, unbreakable from any outsider. _

_He let his lover to cry all over the night, until his throat was too hoarse from whimpering, his eyes too dried to pour more anguish frustration, his spirit too exhausted on continuing throw guilt aimlessly. Both of them shared satin sheets, as he smoothed tenderly the spiky sunny locks, allowing the sun-kissed body to know his constant presence, appeasing his restless state._

_As he knew. Naruto only needed him. And he only needed Naruto._

* * *

"Although I don't think chichiue wouldn't appreciate you taking a nap outside the infirmary, outouto, I believe that you're too tired to care, right?" Itachi nudged lightly Sasuke's forehead as he offered a cup of warm green tea.

"Hn. Thanks, aniki." There was another upcoming headache. Not because of the awkward sleeping position on the couch, but the consequence of the dreams' content. Lately…his past self was getting more _passionate._

"Bad dream?" His brother asked concerned, patting soothingly his spiky head.

"Well…" Sort of. Explaining it now would probably make Itachi call the nearest demented hospital in the neighborhood.

"Maybe you should call your boyfriend to lighten things up." The long-haired brunet curled something akin with mischievousness and fondness. "Though I'd have to admit that I'm surprised that you found your other half so quickly…when through all your previous 25 years you never even bat an eye towards anyone or anybody from any sex."

"Well…maybe no one were worthy of my sight up till now." Sasuke mumbled.

"Maybe…but I've always felt that your heart already belonged to someone, even though you were single all the time. I wondered why I've this sensation…"

"Huh…who knows…" Well, it seems that his bigger brother's instincts were more sensitive than he thought.

"However…now that you've finally found your blond…well, this feeling subsided. And, somehow, you look happier now. More…carefree. I can't really explain with words."

"Really?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes. So…" Itachi smiled as he poked playfully his younger brother's forehead. "I want to meet such wonderful person who succeeded on melting your frigid heart someday. You've never introduced him to me before!"

"You've already saw him in that commemorative party for that upcoming expedition months ago, have you forgotten about that before?"

"Yes, but at that time he only seemed to be an American man that was bizarrely terrified by my presence. If I knew that he'd be your future love interest, I'd engage in more fruitful conversation to know that person better."

"Well…Naruto is…" In his past life, you hunted him down like a wounded animal, wanted to extract a demon from his belly, forced me to leave the village so I could have my revenge against you, used Tsukiyomi to torture him as many other examples. Okay, not a good starting point to explain certain things.

"Naruto is…_shy._" He fought the urge to chuckle out loud from that berated lie, as shy and Naruto surely didn't convey in the same conversation let alone in the same sentence. His brother stared back unconvinced until he answered.

"Okay…but I'm pretty sure I don't bite anyways. Or anything like that. What does he think I'd do, _murder _him?" The youngest man cleared his throat forcibly amused. "Is my presence that terrifying that he'll flee whenever he spots me from yards of distance?"

"Well…aniki, let's just say that you're a good material for intimidation and respect, like chichiue, but you can't handle against normal occasions, such as those…" He made a safeguard smirk in consequence for the slight downfall expression from his older brother.

* * *

_His head was threatening to explode from the scorching rays __pouring on his golden hair; he idly flipped a fan trying to refresh his sweated face. What a headache…Naruto bursted out a frustrated sigh as he massaged the junctions of his eyebrows, exasperated._

_It had already passed months since their last fight and neither he nor Sasuke didn't make a move to schedule their next meeting. He knew that they had some serious pride issues to let their egos back down, their stubbornness practically patented the basic relationship with him and the stupid bastard. Nevertheless, his heart already ached, bled the yearning presence, the long absence throbbed his entire being, searching for the only person who'd fill him, satiate his dried body and soul._

_Days passed__…weeks…months. He currently was engaging on a three-month S-ranked mission which his brain wouldn't cope to fix the clues and his blue eyes wouldn't cope to reveal any suspicious adversary. The Konoha shinobi just idly strolled around the crowded market, bursting with people from all nationality and colors, many different products, vibrant shouts and animated life, though nothing was appealing for the blond man. _

_Naruto no longer could even remember the cause of their fight, for that remote memory was already meaningless for him. He wanted to see Sasuke. He wanted to be with Sasuke._

_Where was he…?_

_Nothing else mattered now. To be at his side, to feel his core being soaked by his lover…that what it all mattered for Naruto now. That was essential for his life now._

_**His sinful oasis**__**…**_

_Suddenly, like the gods above had listened to his prayers (Or demons? He didn__'t care) Naruto felt. How, why, what, when, where, those words barely conjured inside his mind. The craving madness, his desire escalating into unbearable sweet addiction as he could even discern if his lover was nearby or away, he couldn't understand how he could sense such thing. But this wasn't relevant, was it?_

_His eyes finally caught a familiar form, which he was sure that it was neither any of his teammates __or anyone else he knew. The body was moving in circles, also searching for someone. And Naruto knew._

"_Sasuke!" He shouted. No, he murmured. He whispered…? No, he thought. His mouth no longer had coordination to voice any coherent word. His soul filled with only Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Then, the ebony hair turned. Then, their eyes met._

_The sun couldn__'t even compare to the blinding smile that he received, graphite eyes painted with the same yearn he sought. That he had. So Naruto grinned back._

_And suddenly, all the vivid colors around them acquired a sepia color, like his eyes only focused the important part of their spirits. Only Sasuke would be vibrant. Only he__…time stopped to connect their kindred souls, approach their thirsty bodies._

_His tanned arms never envelopes something so exquisite. His vision never felt so fulfilled, drenched by his scent and warmth._

"…" _His lover tightened his hug, wordlessly, his lips moving to speak muted syllables._

_Naruto smiled._

_I missed you too._

"_You bastard…I hate you, you know."_

_And Sasuke smiled too._

_Their hearts vibrating in synch._

* * *

Author notes: Yeah…put an "awww" here.

Hooray! I've always wanted to explain this title! Hah. It's fun to play with false cognates between two languages. Now here we go.

Sensibles; is a French word that has the meaning of acting with your emotions, use your feelings above your rational mind. Right?

Well, but for the English language, 'sensible', is the meaning of being rational, wise, levelheaded. Hence, I've put the basic negative suffix (-less), even though "Sensibless" doesn't exist, I've wanted to show that they were moving with their passion, without weighing the consequences around them.

And, no, I don't know how to speak, read, whatever you want in French. The false cognate comes from my native language as well; 'sensível' as being the 'sensitive' and 'sensato' as being 'sensible'. I've chosen French, 'cause this language approaches in better ways to English then my native language, Portuguese. That's all.


	15. Fifteenth Memory

Author notes: Surprised that I've updated this fic so quickly? Yah, me too. First…plot bunny. 'Nuff said. Next…I'd feel that I'm cheating on you guys, based on the last chapter, do you _really _believe that this story will be a fluffy type one? Sigh…Yeah…

So…you guys won't kill me for this decision…right?

This…really doesn't make sense. Am I _really _the same author from TMO² and SoulmateS? Do I have some kind of weird alter-ego that makes me write this different type of story? So confusing! Kyaa! Help!

* * *

_**Because in every **__**Peak…will have its Downfall – **__Fifteenth Memories__** –**_

_His usual honed reflexes, trained and polished all over his career went into deep slumber. __His skin breathed rhythmically slow, steady drumming on his ribcage as his eyelids sheathed undisturbed. Relaxed, careless, recklessly slacken…as a trained soldier, a shinobi, he shouldn't leave his guard that open._

_He lied on his safest place. Next to his safest and trusted person._

_Dampened __wind shattered his protected haven, as shuddering breath and cold fingertips slowly encircled his ivory neck, trembling as they applied hesitant force to break his air._

_He already knew, who else would try to kill him with such unsure and passionate pace?_

_Kicking off the natural instincts of survival, he waited…as every grain of breath escaped from his lungs, every cell swarmed erratically, soul sipping away from that hands…_

_He would allow only Naruto to end his life, no one else would be entitled in this task. No one else __was worth it._

_There was a tiny gasp that escaped from his throat, his arms were shouting to react, to remove the constricting feeling on his neck, but his heart set immobile. The throbbing also accelerated, trying in vain to pump more oxygen through his body as his blood gone cold…his brain was getting dizzier…_

_And he understood the reasons for such threat. Because he pushed his feelings onto Naruto so much…trapped him a corner, sucked all his sanity and passion and threw him at the edge of unreasonable sense…_

_If Naruto could no longer require him__…so be it. The raven-haired man would let the Konoha nin finish his most distressing problem once and for all. The cool skin strengthened the tightness, trying to ensure his resolve, as his surrounding got foggier and ridiculously calmer, only a consistent buzzing echoing on his ears as a mordant interference._

_As long as Naruto still needed him…then he would continue to feed his selfishness. He would resume shoving his madness until the break point, because he wanted to feel that Naruto lived for his sake…as he lived for Naruto's sake too._

_As long as Naruto wanted him__…he'll live. And only Naruto can break his line of life. His mouth consisted now only with erratic and short puffs._

_He only wished__…that he could open his onyx eyes and glance for the last time, his lover's stunning myriad of emotions. Blue, azure, teal…the color of clear, unblemished sky. Such beautiful iris needed to be freed and soar uproar. Such blackened paradox…even though he adored the unlimited heaven, he…was the one who caged inside. And he knew. If he tried to uncover his eyelids, it'd probably weaken his personal assassin's decision. _

_So, he waited.__ His mouth getting drier, his skin dehydrated, his lungs setting on fire._

_But as sudden as started, __those hands retracted to rest on his chest, goblets of water splashed on his skin as he involuntarily coughed, oxygen returning to his system once again. It was so ironic that the one who was sheathing his life, also provided warm streams that revived his body at last._

"_Hn. What kind of dumb prank you're pulling it now and in this time of hour, dobe?" One hand massaging his throat, he finally opened his eyes to gaze longingly the sun-kissed skin glowing on the moonlight, golden halo framing his untamed face while cobalt eyes poured out more moisture to be dissolved._

"_No…y-you…idiot…idiot…idiot…no, it's not—I'm not…Moron…idiot…Idiot…I…" His closed tanned fist hammered his ribcage in frustration, more tears falling down like a broken faucet. Lifting his pale hand and enveloping his palm at the back of his lover's neck, he gently approached their faces, satisfied that Naruto didn't back away fearfully, until blue filled his vision and his lips curved a smile._

"_Naruto…"_

_His long fingers wiped the foggy teal breathing, tracing the lukewarm temperature in his palm. He pressed the bronze colored neck downwards as the golden head laid next to him and whispered:_

"_Naruto…Just…"_

"Sleep." Sasuke gasped terrified, his heartbeats thumped in huge uproar. "Oh fuc—" Nausea bubbled on his throat, pushing violently towards the exit as he threw the bed sheets aside, running inconsistently to the bathroom.

All his vision went blurry near the toilet seat, squeezing out all his energy and his strength, though Sasuke wished he could also empty through the dread feeling installed on his gut.

The horrible, unbearable piercing that something is starting to go wrong…

It was the first time for the confused brunet to see that he couldn't understand the dream. He couldn't comprehend why. Why Naruto was trying to kill him in that dream? And it wasn't by impulse…they weren't discussing, fighting or anything that bottled that exploded in painful time. It was deliberately…a calm morbid wave.

_That will soon turn into a dangerous tide…_

No, he didn't understand. What Sasuke couldn't grasp is why his past self _could. _Why? And why…the past avenger…resigned himself to be eradicated by his lover's hands?

"_Whatever I did…was so terrible that would make Naruto wants to kill me and I would want to be murdered by him?"_His frenzied eyes tried to focus on the ceiling.

"_I don't understand…"_

"I don't understand…"

"_I need Naruto…"_

The black-haired man sighed. Today was the second day that his boyfriend's expedition camped on sight. Tomorrow they were going to return to the nearby town inn and then Sasuke could refresh himself, hearing again the pleasant endearing voice from Naruto. He'll have to wait.

But for now…he required calming down the emotion that overflowed on his soul.

_--Guilt.--_ Guilt.

* * *

"Oh god, stretch anymore your stupid grin and your lips will cut your face in half, baka-Naruto."

"What's the matter with you Sakura-chan? Tsc, can't appreciate a moment of someone's good humor?" Wearing a blinding grin that could match the sun's brightness, Naruto laced his fingers behind his silken locks while he already woke up invigorated for a new day of work.

The young woman involuntary twitched her lips in fresh amusement when she saw her friend's prominent happiness. It had already passed one month and most of the workers were already homesick due to the long stay in the site, barely having contact with civilization. It was a refreshing energy to see the hyper sun bouncing around in early day, contaminating positively everyone around.

"Found something interesting to explore and study?" Sincerely cheerful from his optimistic mood, Sakura approached herself from Naruto, looking over the dusty plate that he was examining. The blond man flashed another beam back.

"Yeah. But also…Ya know, Sasuke and me met after a long months of absence."

"HUH?" Her emerald eyes popped out bewildered. "How?! I mean, this place is off-limits and we don't have any decent road that would lead here!"

Naruto quickly waved his hands to amend the issue.

"Ah! Sorry! I meant, Sasuke and me, from the dreams."

"…the…dreams…?" Her pink lips whispered, trembling.

"Yep." Her friend confirmed adding with a sheepish laugh.

"Why you would be so happy just because of some…illusions, Naruto?" Dark vines succumbed his previous joyful mood into doubtful ones.

"Ah, well…" Naruto questioned as Sakura, instead of being the usual yaoi fangirl, dulled her green eyes for concealed reasons. "I guess…even though I know he, Naruto from that times is not _exactly _me…you get infected by their happiness. I mean…Naruto…" He rolled his lips as if naming himself felt so foreign. "He loved Sasuke too much."

"I guess…" She finally plopped by his side as she cleaned absentmindedly the plate that was previously in Naruto's hands. "Dreams can be a very powerful thing. But we shouldn't get confused by dreams and reality, Naruto."

"I know…" A shiver that electrified through his spine recalled his current relationship with…the real Sasuke. "But sometimes, even if you struggle to force down those feelings, they came rushing into you, nevertheless, tenfold." He murmured at fault.

"Then, you have to ascertain yourself that all of those emotions are hallucinations, no matter how comforting and passionate they are."

The young man contemplated, puzzled, over his friend's advice. When the cerulean eyes glanced over her features, he could see noticeable bags of shadows encircling below her eyes.

"Sakura-chan…are you feeling alright?"

She quickly schooled off her bewilderment showing a pair of white teeth. "Of course I am. I'm just worried that you shouldn't let those emotions control your life. After all, they are just part of the past. Think about it, there'll be someday more negative memories than positive ones, how are you going to cope about it when such thing happens to you?"

She left with a casual wave of hand, lacing all fearful thoughts altogether on Naruto's mind.

* * *

"_Tell me why you've contacted me in this ungodly time and ungodly hour, dobe." __The usual smooth and sultry voice now rang annoyed and impatient. Naruto smiled grimly, already knowing that he'll increase his lover's bad-temper now._

"_Is it true that you're going to kill the Senju family located on Takumi village?"_

_Sasuke automatically frowned__. "Haven't we already agree—"_

"_Answer me. Are you, or aren't you?" The blond nin gritted his teeth through words._

"…" _The cold steeled eyes pierced cooling his veins__. "You can always try changing to another mission, dumbass."_

"_Yes. But that's when I will __**want **__to do that." He couldn't contain every hissing incredulity. "I can't believe that you're moving to murder them. They are only civilians, you know!"_

"_They bore the blood from the clan that degraded the Uchiha name. They deserve to be slaughtered for my clan's greater justice." The pained sentences echoed coldly on his skin._

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! Are you crazy?! They are completely unattached to the original Senju clan! They don't even have the abilities from it and all of them didn't train at all to be any type of fighter! They are completely normal, ordinary folks! Why are you doing this?!" Naruto followed with his eyes as his lover moved away from their position and shouted. "Fuck! Answer me you bastard!" He grabbed Sasuke's arms in attempt to stop him._

_He didn't expect that his lover would pry away his hand with a displeased expression marring his alabaster face._

"_I don't want to talk about this at all. You can't comprehend my pain, my mind. It's a waste of saliva to discuss about worthless topics like those." Suddenly, Sasuke gasped, when he felt a fist digging deeply on his stomach._

"_How dare you…"__ Naruto aimed another punch, though this time, the brunet blocked accurately. "How can you say something like that to __**me**__?! __**I'm **__the only one who can understand you and __**care **__about you and you have the __**nerve **__to say this bullshit?! __**To. Me?!**__" _

_Using the balled hand caged on the pale fingers, Sasuke used another arm to twist Naruto's ones as his leg kicked the tanned knees unbalancing him, though Naruto securely one to impulsion the other leg to a flying kick directed to his neck. Sasuke quickly freed the arm with a backward step, crouching slightly his body to give a series of low pin kicks, it span a foot out of the ground however a tan hand, open-palmed on land, secured the body from falling haphazardly before jumping away from Sasuke's line of attack._

"_They should be punished. Every one of the Senju clan, for fomenting long centuries of humiliating my clan. It is time tha__t I should do the same to them. Making them remember their sins." His head dodged smoothly two sets of shurikens hissing angrily though it managed to cuts some of his dark strands. _

"_I've met them. They are all civilian, from the tip to the end. They're good people too! How can you accuse them from something that their __**ancestors **__did?!"_

_Naruto barely registered a undistinguished form coming to his direction, a sharp blade ringing alarming bells in his brain as he assessed the nearest kunai he had on his pouch to parry it._

_The cursed eyes, color of blood, span frantically fitting its owner incensed spirit. Sasuke growled. "It just shows how infinitely naïve you are, dobe. Obviously, if they really were the supposed ordinary people that you adore so much to claim, why would they still use their ninja surname then?"_

_The thin lips sauntered closely to Naruto's earlobe in a whisper, as the latter shuddered, from the usual good remembrance. His heart, however, amended that this proximity…wasn't for the sake of pleasuring themselves._

"_They are poor, they need the name of Senju to provide some essential rations. Poor folks couldn't even understand why there'd be shinobis guarding them around if they didn't even had the money to wear something besides rags to give a decent image."_

_A derisive snort wrapped with punches aimed to his chest that his tanned arms repelled back, the same condescend form flickered coldly on the graphite eyes. "They managed to deceive you well."_

_His own sapphire eyes darkened into a metallic emotion until Naruto grumbled. "No, I'm not. You are."_

_That was enough to make Sasuke strike violently towards his face, his nose breaking in the process. A powerful glare approached dangerously swift to his direction, the Kusanagi ready to slash the left side of his abdomen. __Naruto had to quickly throw senbons directed to his lover's heart, as the brunet was forced to change the track of his sword to deflect his weapons and Naruto grasped the other wrist with one hand, the other one punching back the alabaster's cheek, now sullied from swollen red._

"_So you came to guarantee that they'll be safe and sound, killing their nemesis away from their 'innocent' lives, right?" The Uchiha snorted mockingly. "Coming here to murder me?"_

_The usual eased sun-kissed face formed crinkled lines of pained voice. _

"_No. I was trying to make sure that you wouldn't make a stupid mistake."_

_His words of concern made its time pause for lingering seconds, until he heard two arms loudly trapping his golden head in their middle, Naruto almost moving his leg to shove on the taut ivory stomach by reflex however, a sultry breath tickled his skin, barely rebounding collected._

"_Usuratonkachi." The blond nin gasped startled when he felt a damp trailing on his neck, lustful lips nibbling and licking several patches of his skin. "Like I'd ever do a mistake."_

_The Kyuubi-vessel pushed Sasuke forward as both of their bodies fell on the ground, dirt __rising from the abandoned lab as Naruto's knee approached from his lover's crotch, massaging in erotic circles the rapidly stiffening of the organ. "Idiot. Then don't kill them." He moaned when he saw Sasuke's hand pinching viciously his nipple eroding his guard and grounded his back, turning the tables._

"_They are my enemy. You should stay out of this, for your own sake, dumbass." Sasuke hitched a breath when __their clothed erections made the contact, already surrounding to the never-ending vortex, starting to grind in a steady pace. _

_The raven-haired man couldn't stifle a gasp when his body twisted around till he was in the position of captivity, sun-kissed hands securely clasping his hips,__ a tongue licking the oval jaw while Naruto murmured: "Then you should stay out of that place. Don't go there. They're innocent." Sasuke almost glanced towards the azure pleading color, though his field vision persisted to look at the ceiling._

"_No." Enraged, another fist sang towards the aristocratic features though this time, Sasuke prevented from meeting the end. __He used the captured hand to pull his lover closer to his ivory body, lips crushing messily, hungered by their heart's desire. Using Naruto's temporary unguarded moment, Sasuke pinned his lover's once more, his position domineering._

_They kept rolling and trying to best each other with occasional tentative punches, kicking, secure violent kisses and continuous grinding until their winter clothes became a hindrance as Naruto ripped them in sheer annoyance as Sasuke slashed with his Kusanagi nearby._

"_This is stupid." The tanned man could only whisper in dark bewilderment as they prepared themselves for another night of play._

_How the hell it all started with discussing about killing and protecting and it ended with who'd the dominant this time?!_

"_THIS IS SO STUPID!"_

* * *

He opened wide his cerulean eyes as his brain focused in record time all the remaining emotions.

"_What a strange dream." _Naruto grabbed his bottle of water as he tried to refresh the dried envision that slowly plagued his heart.

That this memory is merely the beginning…everything will start to blacken out.

"_What a strange foresight…" _His body trembled, and he knew it was neither because it was nighttime neither due to the weather from outside, hot and humid from summer days.

"_Maybe…I should discuss about this to Sasuke tomorrow." _Nodding resolutely to himself, the blond man kicked the covers in attempt to return to his slumber once again.

Sasuke, luckily, had enough self-control to cease the temptation to pace around his room, anxious as he waited the cellphone to burst out at any moment. For once, he played between his fingertips the gadget in hands, that was until he realized he looked ridiculous waiting like some kind of passionate high school girl and left the cellphone on the desk, sitting right across him.

A metallic sound chimed piercing his attention and Sasuke quickly grabbed reading Naruto's name on the colored screen. Automatically, his thumbs twiddled to open the cover, answering the phone. A nagging thought halved his action in mid-turn though. How is he going to explain to his boyfriend about the last predicament? Hey Naruto, I've dreamt that your past self tried to kill me while we were sleeping? Do you have any clue that would explain why you…I mean, his past self, would do that?

And give the current Naruto a bigger reason to hate him? No, he—

Nevertheless, he longed to hear the energetic sound close to his ear. (Not echoing as a ominous prediction) Sasuke clicked the green button.

"Hello." He succeeded to place a colorless undertone.

"Ah…Sasuke. Hey." At the end of the other side of the telephone, there was a bewildered and warring voice.

"What happened?" The brunet couldn't conceal the fretful presence roaming around them. "Something wrong?"

"…What about _you _Sasuke? Something bad happened, right?"

How did he—

"How did you…?" He heard a sheepish laugh coming to tickle his stomach.

"Ah, well…I just know…a feeling, I guess." Naruto straightened up and asked worriedly. "So…?"

The blond heard a soundly exhale over the receipt followed with a pondering silence. "Huh…" He fidgeted slightly in increasing discomfort and nibbled his lower lip. "Well, if you don—"

"You tried to kill me." A heavy thud rumbled in their heads, in a tentative way of absorbing the callous words.

"You mean…"

"Yes, sorry. In the dreams."

"…oh." In their current correlation, that didn't give away any significant difference, though. "Eh…don't worry, I won't kill you here…?" Sasuke almost slapped his forehead by his dobe's thick-headiness. "Well, unless you eat all my ramen rations in my house." Then, the brunet understood that this was a bad-formed way of Naruto's easing the ambient.

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Dobe."

"Asshole."

"Stop being so childish, dumbass."

"Pot calling the kettle back, jerk. Don't be a hypocrite."

"Hn. Wow dobe, you use intellectual vocabulary above from a high-school teenager, congratulations."

"Teme!" Naruto counted to ten before throwing the goddamn cellphone into the nearest wall. "Stop smirking that way, it's creepy."

"What are you talking about, dobe? You can't even see me from the other end of the telephone, how can you even guess what kind of face I'm wearing now?"

"It's called _vivid _imagination and I'm totally correct in mind if I know you Bastard well. So wipe off this arrogant smirk or next time we meet I'll personally erase it from you."

"With sex?"

"With _punches, _you pervert."

"…hn." Naruto didn't want to risk raping the last remnants of his puritan mind, but he could almost bet that he captured _disappointment _from his boyfriend's grunt.

"You know…maybe this is a sign that we should stop connecting the dreams with our current selves. I mean, we're now different people, I wouldn't climb with ease on the walls, make energy sphere of chakras to bulldoze enemies, I can't even aim a bull's eye in normal board games, so—"

"Dobe, you _always _didn't have a good aim before, when you use your shuriken you—"

"Will you kindly _shut up_ now?" He narrowed his azure eyes when the telephone receipt distinctively burbled a smug snort. "And…I wouldn't ever do such thing…to you. It's our past selves. I mean…yesterday, we had a huge fight and…"

"So that's what it was troubling you before."

Naruto paused to melt the comfort he received in his heart. "Yeah. Well, we had some fight…"

Uninteresting topic.

"Then we started to make out, out of nowhere…"

_Now _this is an interesting topic.

"And then…?"

"And…, well, somehow…that made me remember on what Sakura-chan said before; that we shouldn't let that type of emotions take control of our lives since, in the end, they are mere illusions…and…"

"They are starting to have a negative feel right now. Strangely, I also have this knack that this type of dreams are just starting to dive in our heads. And now they're still mild, preparing us for the worst."

"Then…we should get prepared for this." His heart kept dragging the feeling of dread, accumulating and clouding his mind. "Oh yeah!" Naruto suddenly remembered a positive news. "I'm gonna return to Tokyo next week! Sarutobi-taichou gave us a light recess to everyone so they could meet their families, so I'll soon be next to you to pester you around."

Sasuke snorted. "Good. Aniki kept insisting that he wanted to meet you someday. I'm arranging some time where I can introduce you to my parents and family. Be prepared."

"But…but…Itachi…?" The youngest Uchiha curled his lips mockingly at the fearful tones from his stupid boyfriend.

"Yes. Itachi. Why? Scared?" Sasuke knew the wonderful (and efficient) effect on applying the magical words. In an instant, a fuming (pout) could be heard as a screeching heated retort rippled from his cell.

"You _Bastard, _of course that I'm not scared! Uzumaki Naruto would never fear from meaningless troubles that may try to ruin my greatness self!"

Sasuke calmly retracted his cellphone a few centimeters away from his ear while he resumed on hearing the outraged dobe shouts. "Hn."

"Of course that I'm not scared on meeting your ex-creepy psychotic older brother of yours, I'm just a little bit apprehensi—no, I'm not even apprehensive _at all _'cuz all that I'm worried is that _maybe _your brother would also start dreaming about his past self like us if he meet me and I don't want to give him that type of traumatizing memories!"

"Hn."

"See?! I'm such a selfless person! My altruistic character is so touching that I deserved a Nobel prize of peace for that!"

"Hn." Quirk of black eyebrow.

"Stop making that 'I highly doubt that, dobe' face that you're making it right now, or I'll pummel your fucking girlish face _right now!_"

"Then you're not afraid."

"Of course I'm not afraid you asshole!"

"Good. Wednesday, 5:30 p.m. at my house. Be on time."

"Uh—"

"See you dobe." Sasuke succinctly ended the conversation with a quiet click on the phone and a smug smirk on his face.

While Naruto kept hearing the "too too too" from his ear, the blond man couldn't cope the horrible feeling that he was stepping in a _trap…_

Manipulative Bastard.

* * *

_The battle ended at last. Rivulets of blood __spread on the concrete ground as lifeless opaque eyes stared back at the victor, the apparent shock being imprinted on his face as the last emotion before the last strike._

_The team Eagle also stared back to their leader, battered and wounded from the triumphant battle as echoes of heartbeat drummed in the raining sky._

_The other shinobis gawked at his now omnipotent presence, with a mixture of fear and respect, as, one by one, crouched their knees._

_His crimson eyes, also, widened in disbelief from his successful action. The corpse. Him. The enormous gap on the chest. His bloodied Kusanagi._

_He…killed—_

**"STTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"** An uncharacteristic cry roared on the high-class apartment, Sasuke's hands clenching painfully that his palm created small crescent scars on his skin.

No! What happened?! He—!

Should he reveal that to Naruto? Expect that this time his boyfriend would heal that doubt?

No…this mistake, Sasuke knew that Naruto won't ever forgive him for that. No, neither Naruto from dreams nor Naruto here would be so complacent. What he did…is inexcusable.

He couldn't say. He won't say. This secret…he would guard and let it drown into the deepest depths of his soul.

* * *

Author notes: (…) The second memory doesn't make sense, ya know. But again, we're talking about Sasuke and Naruto here. They _don't _make sense.

Yeah, I bet everybody batted a cold sweat when you read the title…oh, and the attempt of Sasuke's murder from Naruto too.

And…oh well…time to reap what I've sowed.

Oh yes…it's been long that I've written this (and maybe it's 'cuz it's been long that I've been answering the kind reviews) but…Reviews please?

It feels so strange…15th chapter and I'm asking this. It almost makes me feel suspicious that you guys _don't _like this fic. (scratching head) Oh well.


	16. Sixteenth Memory

Author notes: Errr…more than one month later…(flees) (and still hadn't answer the reviews...someone kill me)

* * *

_**Sixteenth Memories**_

_In the distant he heard Sakura's voice shrieking while he was evading the icy senbons from his enemy. __Immediately, concern flowed in his system against his will, as he always swore that he would be an avenger first, human second. He wondered briefly how his grey-haired mentor was faring in the battle to hear such alarming shout._

"_You…move well." From upwards, the reflection behind the icy mirrors, his enemy called Haku created another batch of icy needles, ready to shoot. "But this time I'll stop you."_

_He's coming!_

_Calm down… (somehow, his eyes were burning in some kind of different intensity that he had never felt before)_

_**Concentrate…**_

_And see through it!_

_Before the image behind the icy plates could blink and throw its sharp weapons, Sasuke quickly dodged sideways picking his dumb teammate alongside. They landed goofily sprawled on the ground as the fierce battle was already passing through extensive hours, fortunately, the young genins of Konoha had finally scored a point to their side._

_The Uchiha could feel two tomoes spinning to his right eye, one on the left, his last legacy left in the ashes of destruction._

"_You are…!! I see…you're also from an Advanced Bloodline…" The mist ninja muttered._

_The positive effects by finally activating the Sharingan were enormous. The brunet could see his foe's moves…Just a little bit…But he could see!_

_If he could extend this battle for some more minutes…maybe he'll be able to copy this interesting jutsu._

_However…_

"_Then I can't fight for much longer…My jutsu uses a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up with this speed."_

_Sasuke__ rose from his position, guarded, as he heard the fucking annoying nin mouthing words as if he was an amateur, belittling him. The masked shinobi continued._

"_Most likely the longer this fight goes…the better you'll be able to read my movements. If your eyes start to read my movements, then…"_

_Each needle positioned between the spaces of the enemy's fingers, and the reflection suddenly materialized propelling swiftly outside the mirror._

"_This is the end!" The blurry of colors ran towards the bundle of orange clad._

_What?! At Naruto?!_

_The avenger__ didn't have the time to think. Didn't want to reflect the reason his legs were running frantically towards the dobe. Didn't realize the understated rush of emotions that emerged, after many years of slumber…_

_Damn!! Please make it on time!_

_He succeeded to punch at the opponent, though…_

"_Uhh…" A grunt coming from the nagging voice indicated that the blond moron was also returning to consciousness at the same time he was drowning away from it._

"_Geez…All you ever do is get in the way…" He murmured breathlessly, contented with the relieved look from the whiskered boy._

"_Sasuke!! You!!" The dobe almost shouted pleased from the unmovable body of their enemy as he finally noticed._

_His entire body was filled with senbons, dripping his blood onto the staggered azure eyes. He stood, stupidly courageously (till now he couldn't understand why he would do such brainless decision for his apparent genius mind) ste__pped in front of Naruto, protecting him from the imminent death._

_However, he could feel his own slipping closer…_

"_What's…with that face…You moron…" His voice betrayed his attempt of showing the trembles of his heart, his vision blurring though it kept focusing on the pained whiskered face. Unbeknownst to himself, his heart slowly swelled wanting to comfort that stupid idiot._

_Why?_

"_Why?" The dead-last of his class muttered, his voice lowering in staggered sadness._

_Recent memories keep flashing on his head, while he coughed up some blood, hi__s life flooding out bit to bit cutting through his façade of indifference. Naruto was the first person that would thaw long years of shadows inside the Uchiha manor. _

_So__…_

_How should I know…_

"_Pft" He scowled, lips tilting up into a pained smirk._

_You__'re an annoying idiot…_

"_**I hated you…"**_

_However, those__ mere months of loudness started to shatter his narrowed sight of chasing only a tall figure behind, corroding that painful memory that still haunted him at night._

"_But…but…why? Why me?"__ The dumbass still couldn't understand…although he also wondered…why…? _

_A suffocating silence echoed only the droplets of crimson liquid splattering on the frozen ground._

"_I never asked for your help!!"__ His loud voice finally exploded intensely his concealed feelings._

_He would be disappointed. Because Sasuke knew that he wouldn__'t be able to give a consistent answer._

"_I don't know…__**my body moved on its own**__…idiot…"_

_His knees had finally succumbed to __the lack of energy decreasing in his veins and he fell awkwardly, preparing himself to meet the emotionless and solid ground on his back. His skin tingled though, when he was surrounded with lulling arms, he felt fulfilled._

_It was warm__…he wouldn't mind drowning inside this embrace…_

"_That man…my brother…I told myself I wouldn't die until I kill him…"_

_Although, why did I sacrificed myself to save him?__ Why would I break my only solid oath that I fed for so many years?_

_Why__…? This question stamped on his heart as his consciousness was being dissolved away…_

_**Don't die also…**_

_(The starting point of obsession…)_

_

* * *

_Sasuke sighed.

"You give me headaches." He murmured while he rolled off the bed, stepping tiredly to the bathroom. He turned the faucet, gathering some water to splash on his face, the coldness blinking him near to reality.

His alabaster hand blindly searched for his comb and towel, idly organizing his haphazard hair (as the end of it looked like he had his feathers ruffed up) and drying the droplets running through his cheeks.

He was slowly calming his heartbeats down. There's still a linger sensation of pointy objects punctuating all over his skin and his breaths were still raspy from tiredness, energy filing up from his previous 'wounded state'.

It's fine…it was nothing. Sasuke lifted his head to examine himself.

"No!" He shouted startled when the mirror resembled with Haku's Hyoton jutsu and showed his younger self bleeding with senbons digging on his neck, deep scratches marring his face.

Stop…! In an instant, the reflection died to show his widened onyx eyes, trying to block the image with his own pale hands. Though the emotions he gathered, inside that illusion, poured in his heart and accommodated indefinitely.

It doesn't make sense. The adult Uchiha Sasuke, mirrored his deep frown scarring his usual composed face, deep scratches slowly poisoning his soul…

As, livid, he picked the abandoned comb and threw violently towards the glass, a huge dent dividing one reflection to many others.

It had never made sense.

* * *

"Sasukeeeee…" The Uchiha heard for the umpteenth time the whine of his boyfriend.

"What?" His black eyebrow twitched annoyed.

"Do we reaaaally have to meet Ita—I mean, your family? I'm…ya know, kinda shy…" Naruto theatrically showed his pitiful state with a trembled pout. Then, he approached dangerously near the ivory colored ear and whispered huskily. "We can do many other more interesting things than this…"

Fortunately, (and shoving regretfully aside his libido) Sasuke was already used to his blond's antics. "No, they're anxious to meet you, dobe. It's been four months that we're dating and they haven't seen your face at all, so they're eager to see you this night. They're the one who planned this, after all. You wouldn't want to give them a bad impression, would you? "

His lover immediately shook his golden hair and answered. "Yeah, but, I'm still not mentally prepared to meet Ita—I mean, them. Maybe tomorrow…"

There was a sardonic roll of graphite eyes. "Just admit that you're scaredy cat and you're afraid to meet aniki, dobe."

The Usuratonkachi instantly spat heatedly. "What?! Me?! Afraid?! 'f course I'm not afraid, who gave you this absurd idea, I wouldn't—"

"So you won't mind if I ring the bell and meet my parents, which is something that I'm doing…" Sasuke pushed the button elegantly with his finger. "Now." A haughty smirk.

Naruto kicked himself inwardly for the umpteenth time for falling inside such obvious trick. Fucking teme…

A cheerful feminine voice greeted them as a long-haired beauty opened the majestic door.

"Welcome!! Oh Sasuke, I see that you've brought your boyfriend, I'm so happy!" The gorgeous looking woman hugged closely the man as the latter accepted at ease.

"Hahaue (AN: mother in polite Japanese), his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, she's my mother, Uchiha Mikoto."

The blond man gaped for some extensive minutes before blurting out indiscreetly. "Wha?! She's your mother?! Wow, she's hot!" There was a heavy bump (with jealousy under the lines) directed to his tactless dumb head.

"Manners, dobe."

"What? I'm complimenting her! And look on how she's so serene and pretty! How the hell she'd managed to give birth to a chicken-haired icy bastard like you?!" Naruto rebutted angrily.

"Moron." Sasuke's eyes flicked an arrogant expression that he knew it would rile the dobe enough.

"Teme!" He rolled his sleeves, preparing to punch through that smug smirk, when both of them paused as they heard a primly giggle echoing in the mansion.

"He's a lively young one huh? You both have such a healthy relationship." They thought incredulously; _Really? _"Uzumaki-san's words had indeed flattered me so much. I'm feeling younger already!" Mikoto lifted a sweet smile unsettling the young men awkwardly.

"Hahaue. I thought that our butler was supposed to open the door." Sasuke cleared his throat, changing the subject.

"Oh, nonsense. Why would skip the opportunity to meet such lovely youngster and let the butler open the door for you? I have to do it myself!" His mother motioned them to follow her, the gentle voice stepping gracefully over the rich marble floor.

Naruto poked discreetly his boyfriend's arm, the cerulean hue filled with a mixture of mischievousness and disbelief. Sasuke leaned his head, already expecting a dumb question.

"Hey, are you really her son? I mean, maybe they picked you up from an abandoned li—Ow!" The tanned face pouted from the hard pinch on his arm.

"Usuratonkachi." His boyfriend snorted.

"Ah…welcome to our humble home, Uzumaki-san." A powerful experienced voice rumbled inside the hall.

"Isn't he cute, dear? He surely fits well with our Sasu-chan, right?" Mikoto cooed happily while she had her arms encircled around her husband.

For a moment, the old man scrutinized over the reserved teal ones (somehow, Naruto felt that the Uchiha was using Mangekyou Sharigan, this type of piercing stare it _just _can't be _natural_) until he nodded meekly. "Indeed. I am Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father, son." He offered his hand.

The blond accepted it, shaking it amiably. "It's my pleasure to meet you. I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yes…I see. You're one of the archeologists from the current expedition we're sponsoring, am I correct?"

Fugaku's voice just rolled calmly but in potent presence. It made the blond man wonder once again where did his perverted boyfriend inherited his genes. Surely Sasuke had an equal grave sensation like his father, though he intimidated most of people from fear. Fugaku intimidated from respect. Weird.

Naruto used his usual disarming beam. "Yes. I'm glad that the Uchiha Corporations are engaged on such important aspects aside the economical field. I've heard that you also sponsor other cultural advances as well as ecological themes."

"Although we constantly seek what is beneficial for the society, I must confess…I sponsored your expedition for particular reasons." The eldest Uchiha gave an enigmatic smile.

"Eh? Really? Why?"

"The sensation that it used to be _home._ A familiar thought, even though I've never been there, till now."

"Sarutobi-san…my supervisor in charge used the same words to describe when we arrived at local." It seemed that all the souls that loomed around Konoha could identify the lingering memories. "It's an unforgettable place. You should visit there someday, Uchiha-san."

"Ah…you can call me Fugaku if you like."

In the meantime, Sasuke observed the interaction with some misplaced amusement altogether with an unfamiliar taste (after all, his father was the most stern and daunting figure he had ever faced in his life) though the men idly talked among broaden topics with an atmosphere at ease.

And naturally, his mother had to fuss about it. "Naruto-kun is such a lovely gentleman! He surely adds some energy in this family huh? Fugaku rarely accept and engage a conversation voluntarily with any stranger, it seems that he had already taken a liken towards your boyfriend."

Her son grunted wordlessly back. The sole feminine Uchiha of the family, fortunately, was accustomed to her precious person's weird forms of communication, patting caringly Sasuke's shoulder with a teasing smile. "We used to constantly get worried that you'd never find someone interesting for your eyes. You never had any boyfriend or girlfriend in your entire life that Itachi had always jokingly accused you to be asexual."

Damn you aniki. He shall pay for mocking his sexuality like that.

"Oh, stop glaring, Sasu-chan. I want my dear sons to behave accordingly, since an important guest like Naruto-kun has arrived." Mikoto offered another sweet threatening smile ('obey me or die'), disarming Sasuke's previous brooding mood in an instant. "But maybe you've never engaged in a relationship before because you're waiting for a significant person to enter in your life then?" She wondered lightly.

Is he someone so easy to be read? Sasuke stared back with a bewildered expression.

"You're my son. After all." They slowed down their steps as they were reaching towards the living room. "I'm glad that you've chosen well. Naruto-kun really looks like he'll be good for you." She tapped the upside midnight locks affectionately before also joining in their conversation.

"Hey. Your parents are really nice." A sunny smile met him as the remaining Uchiha's were discussing about the dinner's contents for tonight. Sasuke let out another amused snort.

"Yes. Still having doubts that I share their blood?"

"Well…yeah—Ow!" Naruto couldn't block another incoming of hand-head collision. "I mean, they are too nice for being parents to someone like you." He only shook mildly shook his golden hair. "Why can't you be more like them?"

"You'd prefer?" His lover teased.

"For once, you wouldn't hit me so excessively on my head, you sadist." The blond continued, with a protruding lower lip conveying his immatureness. "And you're too perverted."

"But you like my perversity, dobe." His boyfriend practically singsonged. (Though he didn't, since he's an Uchiha)

"No, I don't. I had enough of the penis jokes with Sai, why do I have to endure a perverted lover like you? It's too much for a sane person to bare." They sat on the table while all the maids were serving succulents meals, the enticing scent filling their nostrils.

"Who's Sai?" Sasuke frowned by reflex.

"Sai. That weird boy that substituted you when you went away to train with Orochimaru. His outward appearance is pretty similar to yours, but his social skills are totally retarded." The ex-member of Team 7 chuckled from remembrance. "I lost count on how many times I had to literally shut his mouth before he goes on spitting some shitting words and get into trouble."

"I don't like him." Rivulets of venom laced Sasuke's words.

"Huh? I believe that you didn't meet him a lot, right?" His boyfriend quirked a blond eyebrow.

Though the Uchiha's avenger did remember that face. All the body signs as well the sharp eyes were piercing through him, determination to breach on something prohibited to even let him get a small step closer. He never liked that man.

_--__"I need to kill you Uchiha Sasuke…because if I can eliminate you, Naruto-__kun__ can finally move on." The steeling gaze prepared another incoming of blurry monochrome colors.__--_

"Sasuke…pass the salt please." A feminine voice cut sharply his daydreams.

Graphite eyes blinked slowly as he focused on his own keen with equal perplexed hue. Naruto quickly amended by handling the small container. "Here, Mikoto-san."

If they suspected over anything about this tiny ripple, they didn't voice it out loud, opting to resume on their conversation with the guest. Cerulean eyes shot a concerned look, and Sasuke just responded with an apologetic quirk of lips:

"I'm fine. Just the usual."

Naruto nodded back, as he returned on chatting with Sasuke's parents, when the matriarch declared cheerfully:

"Oh! It's almost time! I believe that my older son," The ex-Kyuubi vessel promptly impulsively stiffened from her words as his boyfriend stifled a chuckle, "Is arriving here right away. We all were so eager to meet you, Naruto-kun. Itachi; my older son, previously had an appointment at China, but he cancel all the meetings and jumped on the first plane just to see you!" The dark-haired beauty chirped excited.

"Jus' hoping he's not coming here to extract my soul…" Sasuke's ears expertly captured a mumble from his tanned dobe and cleared amusedly his throat.

A serene noise of wooden material sliding over captured their attention as another velvety voice joined the group:

"Hahaue, chichiue, I'm back." All the present Uchihas recognized the pleasant sound as they stood up from their chairs too meet the first born son.

"Oh crap…" Naruto grumbled dejectedly, trying to slump further from his seat. His boyfriend nudged his attention.

"Stop being a chicken and let's go." Another display of Uchiha smirk.

Blue eyes glared back. Sadist.

_--"You're already in my illusion. I'll say it once more. I just want to talk to you."--_

"_A dream…? Now…?" _His bronze skinned hand rubbed vigorously his eyelids while all the present people were converging to one point.

_--"You said you thought of Sasuke as a brother. Well, I'm asking you what you'd do if Sasuke were to attack Konoha." Smooth chimes echoed inside the genjutsu, though he couldn't exactly comprehend the words. What? Why would Sasuke…?_

_He'd never do that!--_

"Itachi…" He saw fazed lines joining amorously. "Welcome back."

Naruto barely registered familiar forms that he always recognized as enemy. The long black ponytail…

_--"If that should happen, would you able to stop him?"--_

_The hard beats inside his ribcage began to expand loudly __how_ever_,_ he didn't know if it's some consequence from the illusion.

"Sasuke. Your boyfriend is here?" Warm dark grey eyes greeted his younger brother as the latter nodded briefly.

"Yes, he's coming right away." He just hoped that the usuratonkachi didn't flee at the last desperate minute.

_--__**"Even if meant by killing him?"**__--_

"_Not now…not now…" _God…his stomach is turning cold.

_--"You're such a child. You talk nothing but pipe dreams…There are times when a ninja must make painful choices." Black tomoes were spinning in his world, throwing __the judgment.--_

_--A more recent, raw, despair began to coil in his heart…Phony determination were getting buried by more wretched feelings…--_

"Naruto. Naruto…?" Sasuke gazed as the tanned color of skin paled at each meeting step, even the rich color of blue turned opaque.

All the other black-haired people stared back, concerned from the unnatural behavior of their guests.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto was first one to brush a warm hand around Naruto's shoulder.

_--A scream of denial.--_

"I…" Suddenly, his dried lips contaminated through his mouth, an acidic taste fouling his tongue. His entire body, that previously felt like it drowned inside gelid cubes, quickly turned into fire, combusting chaotically his sanity.

_--He returned the off-place inquiry __sharply, willpower lit up on his sapphire eyes._

"_I won't bend my words." (Another noise, interfering cacophony) "That's what being a ninja means to me." (The interpolations gathered as they rushed in, increasing the dissonant shrills bursting on the lungs)--_

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Some warm contact surrounded around his whiskered cheeks as the blond choked a gasp as he groaned, breathlessly, clutching his shirt so fiercely that his knuckles were starkly white.

"I'm sorry…where's the nearest bathroom?"

* * *

"Feeling better now?" Sasuke handled a wet towel to his boyfriend, as the other man gratefully took the article to dampen his face.

"Hm. Yeah. Sorry for the mess." Naruto mumbled as he flushed the toilet and washed his mouth.

He puked off on the toilet seat while his lover stood by his side, calmly rubbing on his back, the wrenching stench tainting the pleasant lavender perfume in the bathroom.

But putrid aftertaste of despair still lingered in his system, even after all the long minutes cleaning up his stomach in the most haphazard way.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto also approached from the sickened man as he reappeared in the dining room. Naruto signalized with an uncertain nod.

"Yes. I am. Probably ate something bad before coming here, haha…" He proceeded to languidly sit on his chair while all the attention was uncomfortably settling on his place.

"You can't eat strong things now, then. We are going to ask them to cook you a congee, if you want." Fugaku had already a hand raised, waiting for a maid to arrive.

"Eh? Oh, no no…there's no need to do this for me!" The blond immediately protested.

"Do not concern yourself over those small details, Uzumaki-kun." A soft murmur melted in the air. "You're our guest. It is our pleasure to make you feel comfortable in our home." Itachi said.

"Maybe we should call some doctor…" Mikoto murmured.

"No, I'm fine. Really. Just ate something wrong and that was it." Naruto assured, lifting an appeasing grin as the Uchihas relaxed in response. "But I think I'll agree with the congee…then." He lost his appetite.

He peeked at his long lost nemesis. Well, not exactly an enemy in this life, but…oh well. Itachi really seemed to be concerned over his well-being and was lightly remorseful that Naruto began to feel ill in his presence. He awkwardly shuffled on his seat, already feeling guilty for this unintentional distress.

A warm sensation, nevertheless, swiftly placed on his tanned hand, halting his previous disheartened thoughts.

He lifted his azure eyes to see his boyfriend mildly staring back, the softness on the graphite hue clearing up his clouded color. The alabaster hand kept still on the same position, though occasionally he would rub affectionately the back of Naruto's hand with his thumb. That was enough to appease the blonde's feelings.

Naruto twisted slightly his wrist and intertwined their fingers, squeezing back. They resumed the conversation with Sasuke's family with ease, their hands following each counted moment as they finished the dinner. Aside the incident, it quickly became a pleasant evening.

As they were already exchanging warm goodbyes, the eldest son pushed Sasuke aside and smirked to his younger brother:

"Congratulations outouto. You've chosen well your current boyfriend considering that your entire life before consisted in staying on celibate."

Sasuke merely glared back.

"He really seems to be genuinely in love with you." Itachi murmured, this time, seriously. "I was afraid that you'd meet someone dishonest or anything like that, but I'm glad that this wasn't the case." He patted on his younger brother's back and smiled. "As long as you both have these real feelings, everything will be fine."

"Oh." Sasuke couldn't retort, musing about something else. "Oh. Well…"

"Are you sure you haven't met him before?" Itachi cut the conversation in between.

"…what?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow.

"I mean…I'm pretty sure that I know him even before the commemorative party, like I've known him for quite a long time. Which is a bizarre sensation…" Sasuke gulped dryly as his brother continued on analyzing his thoughts. "Considering that I pay attention to my surroundings, especially if I'd meet someone as attractive as Uzumaki, outouto."

Sasuke's glare immediately darkened.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I'm merely messing with you, foolish little brother." Itachi chuckled teasingly while he pinched the disgruntled younger Uchiha's nose. "He's not my type."

"He better not be, or I won't be responsible for my actions, aniki." Sasuke growled.

"I hardly believe that you'd try to kill me, though." Itachi smiled, briefly. "After all, I'm your favorite bigger brother, right?"

The short-haired brunet lifted an eyebrow. "You're my _only _bigger brother, Itachi."

The latter shrugged negligently his shoulders. "Same thing."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikoto was happily chatting with Naruto as they approached the door step.

"I'm so glad on making acquaintances with you, Naruto-kun. You're such a pleasant young man."

"Thanks! But I also had a great time talking with you, Mikoto-san!" Naruto cupped her ear with his hand and whispered secretly. "Just between you and me, you're too nice to be Sasuke's mother. The jerk probably gives you a lot of work everyday."

"Oh, he does." The matriarch of the family giggled politely as she joined to the conspiracy theories. "Got the temper from his father. He's always such a stoic and detached boy just like Fugaku, right dear?" The last words were emphasized to catch the eldest Uchiha's attention purposely.

Fugaku silently narrowed his eyes back, in a poor attempt of using his Uchiha Glare ®, though it was totally inefficient.

"Yep. Sasuke got his genes, alright." Naruto nodded perceptibly as they both laughed afterwards.

"I hope that your relationship with Sasuke will go fluidly from now on. My son clearly looked happier after he met you. I'm glad that he met you." Mikoto smiled warmly to the blond man.

"Thank you Mikoto-san. But I'm also fortunate for meeting Sasuke-teme, so we're the same." Naruto assured back.

"Next week, you should go with us to our family reunion and meet our clan! I'm pretty sure that everyone will be delighted to know you!" Mikoto clasped her hands once again, cheerfully declaring.

"Eh?" Azure eyes blinked bewildered from the sudden change of subject.

"Oh, but maybe I can arrange a dinner with our closest relatives this week!"

"Uh?" The blond mumbled perplexed. "But…"

"Everyone knew Sasuke-chan since birth, so they are very anxious to meet you!" She continued to plan his schedule beforehand. "I'm pretty sure that they'll let you have a day or so to rest from work if I talk with them."

"Uh…it's not necessary, you know…" Naruto tentatively spoke in his own behalf.

"Don't worry about it, you know that you can rest every once in a while if you need it, anytime. Oh!" Mikoto all of a sudden brightened her face startled as she remembered something. "Maybe you can go with us next month in our personal cottage in Hokkaido! That place is magnificent to relax and appreciate the temperate scenery! I'm sure that you'll love staying in that place!"

"I-I…don't want to bother you so much…" The poor boy tried to reason back.

"Of course you won't impose us at all! It'll be our pleasure if you stay in that place and we'll make sure you'll feel at home there!" Mikoto chirped ecstatically while Fugaku nodded in approval.

"But it's a family reunion, right? I don't want to meddle in such intimate moment…" The young blond mumbled frightened.

"Oh nonsense. You're already a part of the family for us." The long-haired brunette beamed as she patted contentedly the tanned shoulder.

"Indeed. You don't need to worry about those meaningless subjects. Rest assured that we'll appease all your problems, Naruto-kun." Fugaku spoke serenely to the blue-eyed man.

It was in this moment that Naruto's brain clicked in comprehension as he saw the ground breaking revelations. Mikoto is _indeed _Sasuke's mother…especially the manipulative streak. If this continues further on, she'll manage to convince him to live with the brunet, sign the marriage certificate and have sex change operation if she decides that she wanted some grandchildren.

Too bad, Naruto and his 'little Naruto' are very good ol' friends and he didn't want to detach himself from it in any way.

"_Sasuke __heeeeeeeeeeeeellllpppppp!!!!!!!!!!" _The blond man prayed desperately inwardly.

Luckily, his lover did grasp his mental signals of aid and came to his rescue, wearing a smug smirk.

"Hahaue…Naruto is my boyfriend, not some victim to be fawned by you and my aunties. Give the _poor _**dobe** some slack." He felt a strong pinch on his arm and ignored the seething sapphire glare.

Sasuke's mother complied slumping slightly her shoulders, looking _so_ extremely dejected that it directed Naruto to another guilt trip. He muttered hesitantly:

"Well…maybe I can arrange my agenda and join some days with you all in this place. I'm pretty sure that there's some vacation next month, right?"

"Really?" Mikoto suddenly cheered up from her previous forlorn expression. "Then I'll make sure that everything will be arranged well! Oh! Makoto surely needs to hear those news! I'm going to call Akane-chan too! Maybe Ryuuga and Kyoko will want to know about this…and…" She continued to list a wide number of names to enter in contact as Naruto gaped wide.

Sasuke threw a skeptical eye to his boyfriend. _"You dug your own grave. Whatever will happen, don't expect my help from now on."_

The blond man glowered back.

As they followed the guest to bid some farewell words, Itachi briefly nudged Naruto for his attention. (Mikoto was still listing the relatives to call)

"We didn't have a lot of opportunity to talk when hahaue was cooing you all the time right?" He spoke serenely, the words rolling smoothly like some rich silky texture.

"I guess…" Naruto mumbled, still uncomfortable from the imposing aura that the older son remarked.

"Your presence looks like it'll be beneficial to my outouto. You seems to be someone reliable and sincere with your feelings towards Sasuke."

_--He couldn't comprehend the enigmatic smile from a criminal such as Itachi. Furthermore, he couldn't understand the next cryptic message that conveyed, if the Akatsuki member was supposed to catch a Jinchuuriki, like him._

"_I'm going now. I have something more important to do."--_

"Take good care of Sasuke then. Uzumaki-kun."

* * *

_They were bonelessly catching their breath after another bout of passionate night when Naruto detached himself from his lover and threw__ his body uncaringly on the bed, next to Sasuke._

_For some seconds, minutes or maybe centuries or so, they traded wordless declarations of ardor with their eyes, his vision contented on simply seeing his other patch of soul, reflected on the graphite colored eyes. __The milky torso was gasping unevenly, the perfect blissful expression that mirrored to his own, waiting to cool their heightened bodies until they could enter in slumber._

_His tanned hand slowly reached to touch the erratic beats pulsing on his fingertips and traced every cell of his beloved person until he rested on the flawless ivory cheek._

"_I wish that we could stay like this forever." Naruto repeated despondently, wearing a sad smile on his lips._

_Sasuke slowly encased his lover's wrist with his slender fingers and kissed the palm, a strange light glinting on his onyx eyes._

"_Well…Why won't we?"_

_Naruto blinked twice, clearly not comprehending Sasuke's words as he repeated the sentence. "Won't we…? How?"_

"_Actually…" The brunet quietly sat on the bed as Naruto followed after him, his hands resting on each side of his waist. "I've been thinking about this issue for a long time."_

_Something on his words had an undertone of darkening suggestion._

"_You mean…?" The blond was afraid that he'd probably reject whatever idea his lover had in his mind._

_The Uchiha steadily grabbed his arms and said solemnly._

"_**Let's elope.**__" Serious dark eyes tried to connect with horrified teal ones._

"…_What?" The demon-vessel slightly gawked in response._

"_Yes. It's the ideal solution. I'll cut off my ties with Madara as well you'll do the same to Konoha. Then we won't need to meet so scarcely, you'll be always by my side." It was the first time that the teal hue saw such hopeful color from his lover._

"_We'll be living as missing nins, Sasuke. We'll have to move every time and we won't have any moment of peace. Not to mention that Konohagakure and Ameagakure will keep chasing us everywhere we go."_

_The other man lifted h__is alabaster shoulders in a frivolous way. "We are powerful shinobis. We can eliminate anyone who tries to meddle in our path."_

"_But what if someone I know tries to stop us from fleeing? I can't kill him!" Naruto rebutted. "And I can't simply abandon them. You know that I can't."_

_Sasuke's gaze hardened. __"Till when I'll have to keep on competing against those meaningless people for your attention, dobe?"_

"_What are you talking about?" The blond nin took a defensive option._

"_I'm willing," The Uchiha gripped harder the sun-kissed arm and hissed. "To step aside my revenge and throw everything for you. Why can't you do the same?"_

_The accusation obviously had an effect of a slap on Naruto's face. __"Because it's not the same, Sasuke!" The leaf ninja responded angrily. "I can't simply dispose all the people who need me! Why can't you see such obvious thing?!"_

_The crimson color with black tomoes immediately activated __dangerously near his face._

"_Why? So you think that our current situation is better than turning into rogue ninjas, dumbass? Think about it."_

"_Maybe…maybe no." Naruto shook his golden strands, exasperated. "But…you have your priorities. I have mine. Can you understand this?" His hand, once again, tried to brush the pale colored face._

_However, it was violently shoved on the side as __the brunet disappeared in a whirl of smoke._

_Widened blue eyes registered the empty space that seconds ago had the presence of his love and heard loud noises of gathering on the first floor until it was interrupted with a vociferous crash on the door._

_Naruto snarled at Sasuke's idiocy as he also surrendered to his emotions. _

"_FINE YOU FUCKER! JUST HOPE THAT I'LL NEVER EVER SEE YOU AGAIN, ASSHOLE!" The room shook from the livid answer._

_

* * *

_Author notes: writing the Haku arc made me wonder why the hell Haku would say his weakness out loud for Sasuke to hear if they're enemies and Haku doesn't seem to be a blabbermouth type. (I sense plot hole?)

Eh? Much more present than past. (shrugs) Writing about the Uchihas was quite…a refreshing experience. I had more fun to write than I had originally imagined. A healthy family…yeah, it'll definitely happen only in fanfiction. (sigh) Such sad fact!

Oh yeah. In case that anyone may wonder…the Itachi's memory come from chap. 403. Have fun on checking.

Oh god. (SPOILERS!) Kakashi is officially dead. BAH! Man…Naruto won't feel happy on returning to Konoha. Kakashi dead, Tsunade in grave danger, Danzo trying a coup d'etat…what a lucky boy…(sarcasm) Is Kishimoto testing if Naruto is going on Sasuke's same path?


	17. Seventeenth Memory

Author notes: pay attention to this chap. This is all I can say.

Yep yep, I'm returning to update all the fics, hooray. :P Just returned from vacation, so I'm still a little bit tired, so cut me some slacks, k?

* * *

_**S**__**eventeenth Memories**_

"It's strange, isn't it?" Naruto picked up some vines and tried to tug it out. "The vegetation here is insisting on being thicker than the others. So far we're able to uncover the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, 9th and 11th, but the rest it's taking a while to be cleared up." He sat tiredly on top of a young woman's sculpted head with long bangs and a jewel resting on her forehead. Sarutobi had slowly approached his subordinate smoking a pipe and carrying some worn papers.

"Maybe we should halt for now clearing it up and concentrate on other issues here. Like trying to restore those documents. They show the history of this village as well as the mayor that used to rule over this place. The…" The old man picked up his glasses to perceive the letters closely. "Hokage, or whatever the name it is. I'm still fairly impressed that you've found those documents so fast. It almost looked like that you knew that place recalled from heart."

"_Thousands of __punishment missions from my pranks can make anyone remember where were the dusty scrolls to be cleaned up." _The ex-mischievous kitsune wondered while he looked over many of recognizable letters. He ran over many pages until he rested on one.

_Records of __Rokudaime Hokage _(however, Naruto couldn't read the name since that part was ruined up)

"Sarutobi-taichou, can you decode this part here, since I can't really read it?" The blond man showed to his superior.

"Hm? Why are you so curious about this Hokage?" The older one asked. Naruto just returned the inquiry with a sheepish smile. "Well…this one will take a while to be restored, but it doesn't look like it had a lot of achievements…well, maybe it'll be fairly easy to repair it. What do we already know that, apparently, the Rokudaime and the Nanadaime had close bonds."

"Eh? Really?" Naruto returned to rummage over the pages while he observed that the journal of the Nanadaime had longer records.

"Yes. They constantly mentioned the Rokudaime in Nanadaime's documents. They also wrote that the Nanadaime's most significant achievement was the destruction of some antagonist village…or organization. Called…Aka…something. Something with red." Sarutobi paused to skip some pages and brushed over some written lines with his wrinkled hand. "It seems that the Nanadaime had completely obliterated that village. After many deaths and weakening on both sides, Konoha had emerged victorious and they assassinated any remnants of their foes." He furrowed his eyebrows annoyed. "A pretty impressive achievement, though I don't quite agree with their methods."

The younger man also narrowed his cerulean eyes while he checked the history. This kind of tact surely didn't suit with Konoha's politics, why would they be so merciless towards the Rain Village, even though Pein and Madara were ruling over the place?

"We're still restoring the journal, but there's still many pages to achieve. So, maybe it'll be better to pause on clearing up the sculpted heads and help me up on those." Sarutobi motioned the younger archeologist to follow him up and enter on a closed room. "However, we'd succeeded on decoding some of the Nanadaime's name."

"Oh? And what would be the Nanadaime's name?" Naruto peered over curiously.

"Well…up till now, we only know that the name, not the surname, starts with 'Sa'. That's all for now."

"Sa?" The blond widened his azure eyes while he confirmed the katakana written on the paper.

"Yes. 'Sa'." His superior eyed puzzled towards Naruto's bewilderment.

"It couldn't be…could it?" The blond murmured to himself.

* * *

_He was still feeling exhausted after many days of traveling._

_No. His heart was screaming even louder, the tiredness of his soul._

_Why is he here, twisting the door knob and looking at the cool graphite eyes while he should be looking for the murderer of his mentor, demanding for his blood?_

"_What happened…Naruto?" And since __**when **__an…ene…my would quickly access his feelings faster than anyone that he knew?_

_Naruto didn't desire to speak__ on his mind so fast towards his lover. The wound was still bare…in flesh. He barely left the funeral, he couldn't stand the heartbroken cries from Sakura and many fellows shinobis that mourned an end from another great symbol of courage of Konoha. He…too, had already chocked so many tears that all his eyes were dried up, too sated to burble free more forlorn emotions that he wanted to fiercely contain inside._

_Or so…he had thought._

"_Naruto. Speak to me." Sasuke made a step forward and the blond ninja had tensed up._

"_Kakashi…Kakashi-sensei had died." He muttered, tiredly._

"_What…?" It seemed that this piece of news had sincerely shook the ex-Konoha ninja too._

"_He died. They were supposed to invade one of the main strategic points near the rain village, but they were ambushed and taken down. Kakashi-sensei only had the time to evacuate his comrades and had fought by himself against a row of skilled shinobis. They…" Something was slowly stinging on his eye and he rubbed it off. "Still hadn't found his body to give a proper burial. The Akatsuki claimed it to give as an example of their successful battle."_

"_I will…try and take his body back. If you want." Sasuke murmured back, __slowly approaching from his lover though Naruto flinched._

"_No…you don't understand. That's not the point. I…" He gulped dryly. "I was supposed to be mourning and claiming for vengeance but now why the fuck am I here, with you? With…" An ene…_

"_With me." The Uchiha ascertained his place. "Haven't we agreed that whenever we encountered each other we'd enter in a neutral ground?"_

"_But that's something completely impossible! You know that we can't change our positions in this war neither we can ignore that…" Naruto felt his voice dying out. "We __**are**__ foes. Why…Why am I having an affair with…__**you**__…when I was supposed to fight against any enemy nin?!"_

"_Because you need me."_

"_No, it's not!" He abruptly raised his voice to block the uncertainty looming his soul. "This…all of this doesn't make sense. Never…never had. I should have stopped…even before it had begun. I'm stopping it __**now**__."_

"_You're not. You won't." Sasuke took a few more steps menacingly, his words having some kind of foreboding confidence that it freaked him out._

"_I am. I'm here…to finish this. I'm here…because this won't happen…anymore." _

"_You're wrong." Sasuke's voice was steadily taking solid ground. "You're not here for this. You're here…because I am the only one who can understand and see your pain."_

"_No, it's not!" Iruka-sensei did soothe him when he received the news, right? Sakura-chan did cry together with him and vowed to find the murder and avenge their mentor's death, right?_

"_I am the only one who can truly comfort you…the one who you'll show your vulnerable side and grieve baring your emotions, the one who understand everything about you."_

"_You're wrong…no, you're wrong!" __He shook vigorously his golden hair in denial, furrowing his eyes as his back rested on the cold surface. His ears registered calm steps getting closer and closer. "No…don't come near me."_

_His statement went unheeded from his lover as he advanced, reaching out his milky colore__d arms towards his body. "D—don't touch me."_

_Each cool brush soothed Naruto, like a curing balm to his uncountable and invisible wounds.__ Wherever each fingertip explored every part of skin gave piercing goosebumps that expanded throughout his body._

"_Don't…"_

_And Sasuke unhurriedly touched, from his tanned arms, making a beeline to his neck and cupping his whiskered cheeks, while onyx eyes drew closer to his sapphire ones. His lips trembled._

"_Don't k__i—"_

_The ignition had begun.__ The feeling of completion, the ecstasy flowing in his veins. Every tasty inch of skin was so perfectly familiar but increasingly luscious as well. His rational sense was insistently knocking on his brain, trying to expose the obvious hindering facts. However, Naruto couldn't help but to notice how their lips would lock so perfectly fit with each other, the mint fragrance plagued his senses and everything centered Naruto's world to Sasuke._

_Fortunately, for a brief period of seconds, his sensible side had won, and the blond nin shoved away the warm emotion away from him._

"_Why…why can't you see…?" Naruto muttered._

_His lover ignored his plead calling for his name, the soft murmur tingling his sun-kissed skin as Naruto gasped, his vision filling with images of Sasuke. Only Sasuke._

"_Please stop…Don't come any closer…my heart would explode from too much…of these emotions." A lump got constricted on his throat, his lover reached his hands to k__iss each tip of his fingertip…_

_They kissed again, __when he could no longer reject each sliding of lips, his voice already threatening to escape some moans that the blond wanted to push it down. Although, at the moment a tongue had sensually licked on his chapped lips, dampening and hydrating them, Naruto had allowed for such invasion to raid inside._

_Slowly and slowly, the rational side was draining out as his lover pulled out more of his sinful gasps __and everything around him lost its meanings. Time paused or sped up, in conjunction with his heartbeats, he didn't know nor wished for this pointless input to know. Naruto didn't realize in which questioned second his arms had encircled around his lover nor when he returned the kiss, the bottomless eyes sucking once again all of his awareness, pulling them to their personal universe. That extremely dangerous but equally irresistible place._

_He knew he was drowning, Naruto comprehended that his body was wholly burying __away the nasty truth between them. But everything centered on Sasuke's scent. Crashing and waving in dizzying sensations, Naruto wanted to feel only Sasuke._

_Were they inside one of the Orochimaru's abandoned laboratories or inside another unknown inn? Who knows, they were moving so naturally around the room. Did they have already met in this place or it was a completely unknown steady plenitude? Who cares, they were going somewhere. Did they reach to the bedroom or they couldn't wait any longer the hunger of their hearts? His moonlit skin was already __touching bare his torso as Naruto also unzipped the white uppercloth. _

_All the worshipping brushes were aimed to him; the entire perfect body was his sole possession and his rare loving gazes were exclusively Naruto's.__ He was…_

_**His**__ Sa—(stop…)_

_In a twisted sense that he could read his mind, Sasuke blocked the incoming of sanity with another lock of lips. "Can't __**you**__ see…?" _

"_I want you…" The sharigan tomoes swirled dangerously to imprint that heavenly face contorted by pleasure, the cerulean color squinted hard with haziness and unleveled breaths coming from the swollen crimson lips__._

_Growling from the latent hunger where it could no longer be constricted, they __quickly undressed each other as the craving touches roamed unrestrictly through every part of their bodies, their lips connected in an indescribable time._

_Though for a brief period of seconds, the rosy mouth paused to catch his breath while__ the darkened midnight color watched his growing dependency with half-masted eyes. A crooked smirk. Feathery fingertips touching his body taunting him, controlling all of his desires._

"_Ah…" His torso __reflexively __arched__ like a bow when Sasuke's tip of his tongue slowly explored his neck, caressing and pecked all over his sensitive skin, the alabaster hands already playing with the bend of his boxers, the oval nails already reaching Naruto's inside, though the rest of the ivory warmth was scarcely touching his tanned one. Yet, he knew…not enough…_

"_Give me more…" How could he ever get so addicted to that tantalized ivory body? How could he increasingly crave so much that beguiling touch? His ultimate drug…_

_Naruto wanted to protest, to linger fiery velvety sensation__ and feel closer their bodies moving in synch though __Sasuke continued to lightly playing with his touches, at the same time he was already preparing him, stretching and widening with his fingers.__ Sasuke was clearly manipulating his addiction, pulling to surface every profound feeling that lingered between them to make Naruto desire him…too much._

_They linked their hands, as their faces locked to each other, their gazes narrowed the only essential vision to them, their bodies joined into one and their heart beat in unison. A few droplets of sobs escaped from the breathtaking moment, as his dark haired lover licked away every dewdrop. Foolish…even after so many times of their encounters, his body could already accommodate him easily, he still cried…for both of them._

"_Dobe…"_

_As a rhythm was being established and everything around him became a hazy dream (or reality?) somewhere, Naruto wondered:_

"_Why…?"_

_A question never expected to be replied._

_His teal eyes darkened with satisfying lust as he saw the blissful expression from Sasuke, his nails carving colored lines from the usual milky skin, approaching closer their bodies and his lover whispered, closer to his ear:_

"_So…"_

_And decreasingly slowed down each thrust, washing away any residue of sanity from Naruto._

"_No…" He moaned. "Feels so good…"_

_Then Sasuke dove to give light kisses on his leg, his teeth scratching lightly (and possessively) the caramel skin:_

"_Then I won't stop."_

_

* * *

_Naruto had abruptly returned to consciousness, residues of hallucination still lingering on his mind. However, he couldn't find comfort remembering it now. They were slowly engulfing to darkness, falling into nothing.

The present blond man hoped that his feelings wouldn't be drug down together inside their abyss.

"_It's different now, right? Those emotions…and my present emotions aren't something fabricated inside the dreams, am I correct?" _Naruto wanted to ascertain so fiercely his own statement, though he couldn't confirm by himself. There were so many questions…though the answer that he would receive, it frightened Naruto that it probably wouldn't be the clarification he sought.

"_Everything is part of the past…what do I have with Sasuke now…it's something different, right?" _Who is he trying to fool. Didn't they started all of this relationship _solely _because of those dreams?

They…it clearly show that those dreams won't get any better. Naruto won't let his current bond with the brunet drag down together with that hallucination.

Stop thinking about this. Stop connecting.

He lightly socked his pillow to bring to the rightful position and lulled himself to his slumber.

Fortunately, his current task inside the fallen shinobi village was far from being boring, and therefore, Naruto had his hands full of many assignments to fulfill. They had already explored the Inuzuka compounds, the Ino-Shika-Chou quarters containing flower shop, medicine stores and barbeque, (Naruto snorted at the remembrance), Aburame bug cultivation and the shinobi main headquarters. Some of the workers were feeling slightly bewildered as each exploration was running smoothly (the ex-Konoha genins whistled with innocent beams) though many were ecstatic that they succeeded to uncover many important issues inside History of Japan.

As Naruto had found an old map of the village and he, as well as Sarutobi, Sakura and Kiba were strolling around the place, he turned around a corner and found another respectable Japanese style gate resting in front of mansion.

_Hyuuga compounds _

It was bizarrely well kept, compared to other inscription they had found around the village.

"_Hm…let's see if Hinata-chan and Neji had successfully preserved their clan well…" _Naruto mused as they took some steps in.

"Huh…" A feminine voice interrupted their tour. "Are we really going to enter in that place?" Sakura inquired, apprehensive.

"Yes, why not?" Sarutobi gnawed his pipe returning her glance.

"I don't like that place. I mean…" She inhaled a wary air. "I don't like the atmosphere."

"Really? I don't feel anything strange about it." Naruto spoke in slight bewilderement.

She lightly shook her hair as all the eyes were focused on the magnificent gates and proceeded to admire the well-kept local architecture of the place. "I'm sorry…I don't understand either why would I be so scary entering there." Sakura murmured back.

"To tell the truth…" Kiba interrupted in between. "I'm not liking the idea of going there either. The air is somewhat heavy…for me." He muttered rubbing the back of his head.

"You guys are weird." The puzzled response from their blond friend made them react with dark glares to him.

"Speak for yourself, baka-Naruto." Sakura grumbled bonking on the spiky blond head. "I'll stay here and explore around the neighborhood. Ok?"

"Yeah, I'll go with Sakura. We'll wait until you guys have returned." Kiba also sauntered next to his pinkette friend. "Well…have fun!"

To both of the archeologists surprise, the interior content of the house didn't have anything substantial that would lay any kind of violent war or ruthless destruction. Indeed, it did have signs of time moving on, wild grass sprouting everywhere and wet wooden ground covered with moss. The architecture structure of the quarters indicated that a large family lived in, however, for Naruto, the most notorious detail that it didn't exists any division inside it.

"_Could it be…that I'd succeeded on eliminating the Branch rule in the Hyuugas?"_ They continued to explore inside the huge place, surrounded with a quiet atmosphere and clear lakes.

Their stroll marked to somewhere, and all of the paths leaded to another wall square. The entrance had an oval shape, filled with flowers but, when they entered inside, there was only one word that described it all:

"Wow…" Naruto gawked at the vast floral collection displayed in front of his eyes; all kinds of delicate shapes and hue were carefully planted around. Even though there was wild vegetation disrupting the Japanese garden, it was perceptible that whoever the gardener used to take care of the place, he did it phenomenally well to preserve the original landscape to those actual days.

"Hm…someone here surely loved gardening and was a meticulous person, huh?" Sarutobi smiled warmly while they continued to look around.

"_Well…Hinata-chan used to love Ikebana, right?" _Naruto mused, walking together with his boss.

"And someone surely adored her woman to great extents…since he raised this magnificent garden just for her." The old man added, picking a red Camellia with his hand.

"_Hm…I wonder who did Hinata-chan used to love if she…wait." _

"Huh…Sarutobi-taichou…man?" His subordinate asked with a questioned eyebrow.

"Yes. Man. This place is well-kept but…" He raised his seasoned eyes to savor the place. "It doesn't have a feminine touch."

"And how do you know about this? And why are you so sure?" Azure eyes blinked perplexed.

"Oh. I like gardening too, practice Ikebana…and the structure of this garden doesn't have the delicate idea that generally women have it. It's all square and organized. Therefore…a man." Sarutobi then, smirked knowingly. "And you don't understand his messages to her huh?"

"Wha?" Another puzzled blink.

The elderly man placed the red Camellia on the tanned hand. "All this flowers. The Hanakotoba (flower's words.) There is a lot of variety of them, though most of them are Camellias. Do you know the meaning of Red Camellia?" After waiting the shake of head from Naruto, he continued. "It means that he's in love."

"So what? A woman could show that she's in love too."

"Indeed. But the complementary flowers describe the woman he loves as in her personality. You see, Hibiscus means gentle, Azalea means patient and modesty. Oh." He pointed to another area filled with groups small white flowers suspended by thin green branches and had shapes of bells. "Lily of the Valley. This is probably the second most planted flowers on this garden so it must have describe her quality at best. It means sweet."

"_That surely describes Hinata-chan well…" _Naruto also beamed warmly at the remembrance of his friend.

"But the poor man…he must have been quite a lonesome life, attending this garden while he waited for her." Before the golden eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment again, Sarutobi placed another set of flowers at Naruto's palm. "White Camellia, it means longing and Yellow, means waiting. That's why the Camellias fill this place, to show his grieve."

"Really…but why did she went away from here and why was he waiting for her?"

"Who knows…maybe we'll find the answers in some records inside this place." Sarutobi mused as they continued to wander around. "But remember that, unlike the feudal philosophy in Japan, Konoha didn't use to have a patriarch system. The Godaime Hokage was a woman. Probably, the woman that he loved had an important position in this clan and was forced to journey abroad to resolve the family's issues. Well…there's a lot of theories." He momentarily lifted his shoulders in uncertain thought.

As they were reaching towards the exit, Sarutobi chuckled proudly, looking at the beautiful myriad of colors on the horizon.

"Ah hah. Probably had a good ending." Both of them paused to see the last set of flowers calmly waving with the wind. "Morning Glory and Red Tulip. One means willful promise and the other one is trust. Probably all this waiting were worthwhile for him in the end, then."

As sign of hopeful future.

* * *

Part of his mind, Sasuke didn't wish to lie on the bed and dream another regretful memory. Another part smirked in a condescend tone that he was being irrational and nothing in that time would affect him now. He wished. Though staying awake wouldn't aid in any side of this situation, he closed his eyelids, waiting for another onslaught of images.

_It__'s been so long. The feeling of being part of them, suddenly stripped away from him though returned at last became a very welcomed news._

_He arrived to another usual encounter with his blond dobe__, their eyes connecting when the cerulean ones blossomed a happy smile._

"_What happened? You're usually in a good mood for a brooding bastard that I know." His lips quirked into a teasing grin._

"_The Uchihas. I thought that aniki had annihilated them all but there are still some survivors." He kissed the chapped lips as Naruto acknowledged with a hum but a furrowing of eyebrows._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_There were some Uchihas that didn't accept Konoha's set of rules and decided to be renegades, joining Uchiha Madara. There are a reasonable number of them living in another hidden village, their skills used under his orders. The Uchiha clan will prosper once again."_

_His lover blinked. "Wow, that's…wow…it's…"_

_However, as the usual cleared up sky streamed a heavy anguished downpour; Uchiha Sasuke realized that __at last, __his last reason to return to Konoha had …_

**Perished.**

**

* * *

**Author notes: Does some specific lines sound familiar to you…? Go re-read the 7th chapt!

Oh yeah, huh…I'm not counting if Kakashi had died in the recent chapters. Because if I did count, then, the facts won't match. (sigh) The moment Naruto started to have the affair with Sasuke was right after Sasuke killed Danzo. As you all may know well…in the manga Danzo is still alive. So I can't. The timeline in this fic will be: Pein didn't succeed on retrieving Naruto in Konoha, returned to the Rain village. Kakashi didn't die in the process. Naruto returned from the sage training and then Sasuke killed Danzo. And then it started this fic. Okie?

Anyways…have you seen the last Naruto chap? Can Naruto can get even more über-powerful? I mean, what's the point then? I'm not complaining…ok, I am, but lately Naruto sounds too much DBZ. Over 9000!!!! Ah, well. Oh, so maybe that will mean that Naruto will use the seven Dragon Balls and resurrect Kakashi, yay! And Kishimoto is finally slacking off huh? There's a lot of panels where he only left sketches, the lines didn't have the final touch and some of the expressions got rougher.

And the last, but not the least…why, oh why, he maintained the ugly orange eyesore in his body and only added a 4th Hokageish style of cape?! Why, Naruto, why?! Can't you wear anything more revealing, snuggly, or at least some cloth that would define better your body in a sexier way?! Cuuuurse you Kishimoto! To compensate it, he should finally surround to his inner SasuNaru fanboy and draw a hot make-up sex between them, right? (cough) yeah right…


	18. Eighteenth Memory

Author notes: snoreessss…oh yeah, a warning. It'll be a strange, very strange lemon and sorta will have a non-c…ok, who am I kidding, there _will_ be a non-con. But a bizarre one. Don't ask me.

Hey, can someone explain to me how the hell I'm able to write angt and rape after TMO2?

* * *

_**Eighteenth**__** Memories **__– Break, Crumble, Decay. Obliterate – _

_It couldn't be. This is not __a reality. Everything around him is just an illusion. All of the bodies…all of the fallen bodies…_

_This is a nightmare!_

"_Sasuke…don't come in…" A warning whisper that would inevitably break his haven._

_Posi__tioned in front of him, laid closed doors from his house, already awaiting. His breaths halted temporarily his trembled hands, until he slowly opened, in a vain hope that he would ever understand this situation._

_Corpses lied on the floor. A puddle of blood was already gathering and spreading, signalizing the end of another thread of life._

"_Chichiue!! Hahaue!!" Sasuke yelled, his infant mind attempting to connect any possible explanation towards this predicament._

_Suddenly, a shadow was revealed and he recognized. "Aniki!!"_

_He continued, frantic. "Aniki!! Aniki!! Father and mother are…!!! Why?! Why?!! Who the hell…this…"His blabbering was roughly interrupted from a thunderous bang of door closing._

"_Foolish little brother…" A foreboding mutter followed with kaleidoscope iris activating the bloody truth._

_Crackled pieces __broke his insides, sharp glasses of memories slashed and perforated all his limbs until he could only expel throaty screams in excruciating pain. He yelled until his lungs breathed fire, his entire mouth went dry and cried, purged all his feelings only to realize, his throat wasn't bleeding forlornly, his eyes weren't damped from streams of tears. Everything was a horrible, realistic illusion._

"_Why…did you…?" Was all he could squeeze out from his dried energy._

"_It was to measure my capacity." His brother answered._

_All his admiration, the grandiose image that he shaped through fine lines, crumbled like dust._

"…_To test your capacity…? That's all…That's the only reason…you killed everyone…for that?" _

"_It was essential." And all his breathless questions were answered by simple clean words._

"_What…that's…COMPLETE CRAP!" He lunged forward only to realize he fell again, feeling so scared, scared._

"_Yes, you can't be my brother. Because…" This time, tears flowed through his juvenile appearance, marring his pale cheeks. However, his rare outburst of emotions went unnoticed, when the older brother, continued to recite and reenact all the raw reality._

"_The brother you wanted to spend time with has done this…to ascertain your 'capacity'…"_

"_!?"_

"_I continued to act as the elder brother you desired, and I became your companion to see if the potential lies hidden."_

_Everything swan through torrents of chaotic crashes, nothing made sense._

"_You found me disagreeable and hated me. You continued wanting to surpass me. Because of that, I'll let you live. For my sake."_

_For whose sake? Who is this man lied in front of him, saying those cruel and self-centered words?_

"_You can awaken the same Mangekyou Sharingan as me. However, there's a requirement."_

"………" _He slightly tilted his neck backwards, fearing the next set of words._

"_You must kill your closest friend."_

All the crimson hue slowly washed away, twisting and focusing again…

_To see his hand moving forward, his Raiton jutsu activated and aiming only one place. Only one heart. __He steeled his own emotions, pushing his resolve farther, in a vain attempt to succeed his foolish ambition, to win that powerful ability and be on par with his brother's strength._

_His wings, no, his new grotesque limbs soared forward as his vision focused and approached a reddened creature, orange clad, slit eyes. There left only few gaps to fulfill his feat and he knew that this time, his aim was accurate. Nothing else would obstruct his path._

_But something went offset in the middle of his decision. Somehow, he decided to close his fist, dissipating his chidori and only punching his friend's (best friend) chest, resulting the latter to only scratch his headband. A deafening explosion expanded through their clash, and for mere seconds, mere miracle seconds, he felt that he held his friend's hand._

_He looked at the painful outcome of the battle, his friend prostrated on the ground and he tried to mutter something aside his name, declare something aside words of __bitterness. A cold droplet fell on his skin and it immediately provoked goosebumps throughout his body, only to pour more from the sky. It cried, it mourned, it showed his feelings that he knew he would never utter ever again. The leaf headband unzipped from his forehead and clattered to the ground, symbolizing a new beginning._

_Another piercing ache __forced his body to the ground, he coughed out blood, his knees couldn't sustain his weigh and his face fell just above the whiskered one, his eyes half-lidded and unfocused. And he couldn't move his own away from that glazed gaze. Time suspended…_

Time passed, the images blurred out, mixed together like stains in painting only to define again…

_And he had the privilege to meet once again, the familiar sun-kissed face while his brilliant cobalt were shut closed, in a peaceful slumber._

_He al__ways awaited those moments, the mere seconds where he could yield to his bare emotions, safe because his lover was sleeping._

_His hand reached out the naked chest and tenderly touched __from the blade of the shoulder to the other side, next to the ribs. No matter how much he slashed, pierced, punched and injure through, everything vanished in sepia memories. So much proof crawled inside as __the__ lung expanded and contracted in unhurried breaths, the gaping hole showing only a painful sample to be forgotten._

_No. Actually, everything would be better if it left a scar, as small as it could be. This way, it'll set as example of past, instead of being forever imprinted on his soul, the bitter taste permanently lodged on his throat._

Because…

_It__ was at the moment when he witnessed crimson liquid falling diagonally on the tanned chest, saw with his equal crimson eyes at his victim, his Kekkei Genkai knowing that the Kyuubi failed to heal him as azure eyes were blearing out and the fallen foe was losing his consciousness was when Sasuke realized that this man was…_

_D__ying._

"NARUTO!" Another anguished scream gushed out from his startled eyes, a headache throbbing frenzied as the brunet fought another urge to puke all his insides out.

That horrible dream still loomed inside his mind. No matter how much Sasuke desired to purge out, forget it or exorcize this, all the emotions, coppery smell and opaque color filled his mind.

"Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck…" He couldn't believe it. He…

"I did that. I…oh god, oh god. Naruto…"

* * *

_It was daytime already. He could vaguely listen to certain birds chirping outside. His eyes, though, wanted to close once again and __pretend to forget everything about himself. The uncomfortable seizing on his gut, his numb limbs as all his body felt so heavy. So guilty._

_He extracted himself from the attached wrapped arms to sit crossed legged on the edge of the bed, reflecting. He ignored the desire to return to his slumber and bury himself inside that addicting body warmth lied next to him. He also forced down the urge to break out and disappear from this place._

_He wondered if his heart would ever bear carrying all this weigh when he had such conflicting emotions._

_Why is he still here? Naruto contemplated while __his cerulean eyes set to gaze at the pale colored skin, waiting until Sasuke would wake up and…_

_Get the hell out of this place._

_Out of his life. Out of…he's getting tired._

"_What, dobe?" Sharp onyx eyes looked beneath the coffee he was drinking, as Naruto ate noisily waffles. In any regular circumstances, the brunet would probably taunt his behavior and lead into a normal bickering that always existed between them._

"_Nothing." However, he only chose to grunt an empty response, his eyes involuntarily couldn't sustain the gaze. He was already done with his breakfast and threw carelessly the dishes on the sink. His hand was almost turning on the faucet when something large collided with him and forced him to turn around._

"_What the fuck is your problem now?" Without his consent, without announcing any request of his permission, the presence of his lover filled his vision, pressing closely his pale body to his, even though his expression no longer had the softness in his eyes. _

_Naruto pushed him back. "I said nothing happened already, you fucking bastard." He snarled. He gasped, when his body was pushed even further and a cold hand grabbed his face._

"_Don't you dare lie to me." Sasuke hissed, his eyes piercing, searching through any clarification towards his sapphire ones. He pushed once again in frustration and snarled. "You never lied to me."_

"_So what? Do I need to explain myself every fucking thing to you? You're not my mother." Naruto reacted with another push with his arm._

"_Ah...yes." Sasuke smirked. "Here's something that we definitely would agree in. From all the things we did together..." The brunet languidly ran a finger on his tanned arm. "We're not exactly the cozy family material."_

"_And we don't exactly have anything between us. Just some insane shit." Naruto muttered back._

_This time, the blond didn't feel another hand propelling him forward. Cold fingers laced his neck and limited his breathing. Smooth voice forebode venomously. "What the fuck has bit you lately, idiot? What the hell is wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with me?" Naruto choked a spiteful laugh and grabbed his lover's wrist to pull further away from his neck. "__**You **__are the one who's wrong with me! __**You **__are the one who's making everything go wrong in my life!" He panted and managed a shout:_

"_I fucking hate you!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes. "God, you just __**have **__to be the nagging bit—"_

_Naruto narrowed his ones. "Don't you __**dare **__call me–"_

"_I'm tired of your brainless ranting–"_

"_Shut the fuck up, you ass—"_

"_Is getting really vexing, you, doing every time we meet –"_

"_Because I can see that something is wrong in here!" An outraged yell finally broke their discussion in half. Naruto continued. _

"_What do we have here, what do we have between us, is just something that never had sense. Even all this!" He raised his arms to accuse at the apparent familiar atmosphere, a cozy kitchen with delightful breakfast. "Is just some fake place that we created to fool ourselves!"_

"_**You **__are the one who started it! Saying all that bullshit that we had to __**try.**__" The last word was spelled with scorn. "To feel something regular in our lives. __**You **__are the one who wanted to fool yourself. I __**never **__wasted my time trying to flee cowardly instead of facing what we have between us."_

_Naruto answered with a fist aimed to Sasuke's cheek that was parried in return."Go to hell! I'm __**not **__being a coward, I'm not fleeing anywhere!" He tried to punch with another hand though the brunet grabbed his wrist. "I'm tired. I'm getting tired of all this shit, every moment that I have with you makes no sense. I'm tired to wake up with this permanent guilt on my head, tired because I can't even look on my friend's eyes, tired because I'm with you!"_

"_And now that you've realized the consequences of your decisions, you're backing down?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto didn't responded verbally, only attempted to free his hands to punch again when his lover grabbed his arms, closing their contacts._

_He tilted his ivory neck forward, until they were mere inches apart from the snarling mouth. "But too bad. I'll __**never **__let you go." And he proceeded to lock their lips into a aggressive kiss. Sasuke bit the lower lip and his tongue was almost invading inside, until he was interrupted with a efficient punch on his stomach. _

"_Fuck you." Naruto succeeded to extract himself away and was moving to the exit when a kick on the side of his waist flew him towards the cabinets and various plates broke down._

"_You're not getting anywhere." Sasuke yanked violently an amount of golden hair when Naruto punched through his jaw and another knee dug deeply on his stomach._

"_Go to hell you asshole! I'm going now!" Another attempt to reach the door but he had to parry another incoming of blow coming towards his knee. However, he couldn't escape a low swap aimed at his feet that made him lose his balance and fall breathlessly painful on the table._

_Sasuke tried to pin him on the wooden surface, but another accurate punch on his ivory cheek made him waver on the ground. Using this brief momentum, Naruto grabbed his lover's face to let the head collide at some nearby wall, though Sasuke predicted it and used his fingers to point with precision at Naruto's adam's apple, the blond choking as a natural reaction. Sasuke's foot hooked on Naruto's neck and finally pushed him against the table once again._

_Sasuke immobilized him with his hand covering the azure eyes, but Naruto quickly picked his covered kunai hidden on his sleeve and aimed upwards. He knew that he cut some place, because he could feel a smooth skin being ripped apart as well as the metallic smell expanding in the air. However, he couldn't react on time when fingers succeeded to remove his hand from his weapon, a heavy thunk echoing near his ears and each of Sasuke's hands securing tightly his arms._

_Both of them paused to pant for air, their eyelids to heavy to sustain a gaze. That was until Naruto tilted his head upwards, and observed Sasuke's flushed state, a string of blood falling on his chin. Their eyes locked, in an infinitude time, until Sasuke murmured, moving his hand to trace languidly his lover's cheek:_

"_It's always like this. Anything that I want I'm incapable to let them remain at my grasp. In the end, I have nothing, no matter how much I try to let them stay."_

"_Sasuke..." Naruto whispered, bewildered at his lover's blunt display of emotions. _

_Suddenly, he gasped, Sasuke used the kunai to tear apart his black t-shirt and left a sinuous line of blood flowing throughout his tanned chest. Sasuke once again muttered almost inaudibly:_

"_Every proof that I try to mark on you, anything that could show what runs between us, everything disappear after all." He used the crimson liquid to mar the smooth skin, his voice sounded frustrated, bitter. "There's not even a scar...nothing in your body can show that you're mine...nothing..."_

_The line of the sentence cut ominously when Naruto saw a dark glint filling the onyx eyes. "If I can't show physically, then I'll use other ways to make sure that you're mine."_

_Naruto widened his clouded eyes and pulled himself forward to escape from Sasuke's grasp, but his lover was faster. He always was faster than Naruto's reflexes could bare._

_An excruciating pain registered in his hands, as the kunai perforated both of his palms and held him securely to the table, as throaty screams reverberated the whole room. "You...fucker..." Naruto managed through gasps, his fingers attempting to do something, __**anything **__to extract himself from his position. He tried to knee the side of Sasuke's body, but the latter easily reflected it by grabbing it, and ripping the pants apart._

"_If you dare..." He gritted his teeth, his legs flailing around in attempt to escape from his lover's hands. "I'll fucking rip your demented head and eat your retched balls."_

_He only heard a scornful snort. "Usuratonkachi, you never was able to fulfill any promise regarding me. I'll be always an exception of your dobe mind." He proceeded to yank down Naruto's boxers, even though the blond tried to squirm and difficult that action._

_The last piece of cloth removed out of sight, Sasuke gazing intently the exposed part though hanged a limp organ in the middle. Grunting, his hand encircled around it and started to pump it violently, coaxing to hardness._

"_No! Stop it, no, no, no, no, nonononono!!!! AAAAAAARGHH!!!!"A whimper flew from his mouth, his mind feeling brokenly blissful, his heart slumping at the crude reality and his whole core recognizing the familiar touches. Such conflicting emotions, it was difficult to determine if his spirit wouldn't crumble in due time._

_The hand slowed down his actions until Naruto heard a fabric shuffling and the obvious meaning behind it. "Stop it! Stop it! Fucking son of a bitch!!" Hands forcefully pulled his legs apart as another body positioned near him. "Don't you dare...I won't forgive you for that...crazy asshole..." But he only heard a dark chuckle whispering near his ear._

"_Let's see how much you won't forgive me after this."_

_A perforating invasion crawled inside his body, cutting through all his defenses and penetrating to the brim. Naruto pushed away the familiar sensation of being filled, to merge all possible rage into his eyes. His lover though, only stared back with a portion of apathy. He responded once again, by pulling out his cock to slam carelessly inside._

"_...why?" A slow rhythm began to establish and in an unhurried pace, every patch of his cell was settling on fire, craving for more. He hated his treacherous body, admonished the natural lustful reaction that was accumulating through every thrust._

_Above all, he hated the spark that only Sasuke elicited, the passion burning between them._

_Naruto wanted that pleasure coursing on his veins dissipate, wanted to concentrate in anything but the sensations pooled on his groin, forget, ignore, hate. But even the pulsating pain on his palms were losing their strength in comparison to each pierce inside his body._

_As almost like Sasuke could know his thoughts (perhaps it's true) he removed the kunai out of the tanned hands and continued on penetrating in a tortuous slow speed. His lover could only respond with a indistinct garble, torn between shrieking to stop or beg to continue, faster, deeper, closer. Naruto knew that the only reason that Sasuke would liberate his hands because he expected that the blond would encircle him, signalizing surrender._

_But he didn't want to yield, refused to. His wounded hands chose to grab fiercely the ends of he table, even if his hips were already rocking in unison with each thrust, even if each hiss wasn't from pain but pleasure, even if..._

_Naruto gasped as every nuance of his existence was solely focused the hard organ that kept breach in and out. Sasuke wasn't speeding up in any moment, each inch was calculating, so he could feel every bump, every detail recorded in his heart. How he could feel course pubic hairs prickling on his skin, sinking deep to where his ass cheeks could met the balls. Sasuke removed languidly out, the slightly curved cock was tightly wrapped around, his stretched anus registering the thick vein shifting up until the swollen head, already pearling in the slit. Sasuke infiltrated again, and all Naruto's senses were heightened, brimming in expectation that he could no longer block out. Though only when Sasuke was almost digging deep, he abruptly pushed inside, hitting Naruto's prostrate dead-on. A involuntary moan escaped through his lips, and he comprehended, how much his lover understood him inside out, every detail of his body to his obscure feelings._

_Realization dawned at his mind and with a snarl, Naruto drove his hand in a powerful slap, though Sasuke captured beforehand, licking the bloody residue away. The other hand pushed down another tanned arm and used as a leverage to increase his thrusts, wrapping the legs around his waist and pulled closer that bodies, the thirst desire already reflecting in both of their faces._

_But Naruto still hated himself to succumb his buzzed mind, how his moans and gasps already ran uncontrollably at his throat, his body swallowed greedily his lover's cock, welcoming each built-in blissful emotion as rapture accumulated and imploded delightfully apart, destroying the dam. Anything felt insignificantly small with the increasing luxuria filling his soul._

_He could no longer stop each transgression, the orgasm was piling up and reaching in enraged waves until a hand wrapped around his own weeping organ and moved in time with the thrusts, and Naruto felt everything go blank or black, he didn't know, but he never came so hard in his whole life. Squishy sounds that filled in until it leaked on his thighs also signalized that Sasuke reached his peak at the last slam inside._

_They took some moments to catch their breathes, the cerulean eyes turned everywhere but to watch his lover upwards, his hands no longer stung or had a hole to witness their ongoing. They only listened to the tune of their hearts, the expand and contract of each chest._

_But Naruto__ refused to admit that his face was probably contoured by pleasure, his features was a nauseating example of debauchery as he could only grimace at himself._

_Slender fingers reached and combed softly his golden locks until a cruel truth whispered near his ear._

"_You always convinced to yourself that all you feel for me is merely lust. So, how are you going to deny now, if your body desires entirely and solely me?"_

_He could only move in berserk, finding blindly the kunai in the table and aimed to the neck, cutting as deep as he could._

_Only a sliver of red leaked, nevertheless, until Sasuke curled a sadist smirk and spoke:_

"_See you, Dobe." And disappeared in a heat of illusions._

_He could only stare incredulously at the empty space in front of him, wanting to pulverize anything in vicinity or vaporize any of the remnants of their tryst. With a bit of his thumb, a gigantic toad appeared in a wisp of smoke and shouted startled:_

"_Whoa! What the hell have happened here?! World War I?!"_

"_Destroy everything now." A mutter._

"_Huh...brat?" Gambunta spoke tentatively._

"_Destroy everything around me! I don't need any of this fucking shit! NOW!"_

_Deafening sounds followed afterwards, but they couldn't appease his own heartbeats, the regrets and rage looming in his mind. He placed his hands on his face, broken yell echoing in the night._

"_I don't want those fucking emotions...I don't need it."_

_Another scream punctuated through. "I DON'T NEED IT!!!!!!!!"_

_

* * *

_"NARUTO! OPEN THE DOOR!" Noisy bumps on the door woke Naruto from his stupor. "HEY! OPEN IT! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Wha...wh...?" Tears flowed freely from his eyelids, and he rubbed off to open the door. Kiba suddenly appeared at the other end, looking relieved and worried.

"Man! That was really freakilly scaring!" After another thankful sigh, he continued. "Hey, did you know that you kept yelling and shouting out of nowhere?! But no matter how much I tried to wake you up, you didn't hear me at all!"

"Yeah...it was one of that dreams...you know." His blond friend replied tiredly.

"Whoa...really? But I thought that all the dreams were showing you guy romping or fighting, ya know."

Somehow, this pattern didn't escape through the schedule, but Naruto didn't want to answer that.

"Let's call for Sakura. Maybe she can help you o –"

"Nah...I bet it's three, four o'clock in the morning, I don't want to bother her about something like that." Naruto patted roughly on his friend's back and gave an assurance beam. "Don't worry about it! It was only a nightmare, can't get worse than this."

From the doubtful gaze that Kiba returned instead, it was obvious that his friend didn't trust his judgment.

* * *

Therefore, on the following morning, a freaked out Sakura quickly examined through ever inch in detail, much for Naruto's aggravation. He grunted. Babbling friends...

That also meant that whenever he went, at least one of his expedition group would follow him around, or Sakura would stare him like he was some kind of doll made of glass that would crumble apart in any moment. Naruto obviously wanted to roll his eyes at her over-protectiveness tick, though he wisely kept to himself, since he _really _didn't want to receive a permanent dent on his cheek if he voiced it out.

All the Konoha's records were taking time to decipher, so Naruto chose to walk towards his last choice of goal, the one which he kept evading all the time. His past self, when he was younger, always passed by to find some clues, or water some plants, though as time passed, he didn't want to place one step inside that cursed place.

_Cursed Clan..._

A proud symbol of Red Fan was placed at the gates, however, to his ultimate shock, that was the only significant pin that confirmed the existing place.

_Uchiha Compounds. _

That was the name, and nothing else. Only a waves of sand and deserted land was filling his blue eyes.

"Ah...so that's what happened in the end." A feminine voice came from behind.

"Eh...? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked back.

"You know...the popular myth." Both of them gazed at the empty space. "When someone burned some place with so much grief and hatred, no plant or animal would dare to step inside, in reaction of this bitterness. Maybe this was what happened in this place."

"But...but why?"

This question, Sakura could not answer any longer.

* * *

"_Brace yourselves. We're meeting our target in five minutes and be ready for combat." He spoke while his teammates nodded in return. "Karin, what do you sense besides Danzo?"_

"_Hm...only a bodyguard, though his chakra is jounin level or something like that. We can take him out."_

"_Good good. I wanted to cut some flesh lately, you know." Suigetsu flashed his razor sharp teeth as Juugo only sighed, moving alongside._

"_We're not going to waste time in futilities like that. Only assassinate Danzo, do not engage in unnecessary battles and we can return to our base."_

"_Roger." The team Hawk replied, as they jumped through the tree branches._

_To his bewilderment, however, the sole guard of his enemy was the so-called best friend, he declared memories ago. He knew about his healing circumstances, he understood that he'd have to be more efficient and swift than the usual foes, since the nine-tailed demon could heal him in quick minutes._

_He activated his Sharingan, unsheathed his Kusanagi and prepared his blow, before the azure eyes could react instead._

"_You're here. Don't stop me."_

_(slash)_

_He ignored the slight slump of his heart when Naruto recognized him and betrayal was engraved deeply on his eyes, the noise was enough for Danzo to make his appearance and stare scornful at the invaders._

"_The last Uchiha, huh? Here to make your pitiful vengeance?"_

"_Danzo. You're here to meet your death in payment for all my kinsmen's life. Be prepared." He already began making hand signs as Danzo unsheathed a hidden sword out of his cane._

"_Hmph! Foolish youngster! With __**who **__do you think you're battling against! Let me give you a deserved lesson once and for all!" The battle was on._

_He couldn't comprehend though, why his eyes were fixated at the fallen body far from him. His mind was slowly getting intoxicated by despair, as more blood was sipping out and was already gathering a thick pole around the tanned body._

_As his eyes were still using his Kekkei Genkai, he finally had his epiphany. The Mangekyou Sharingan could control Kyuubi, maybe that was why it halted Naruto's healing? He could only overhaul when he deactivated his eyes._

_His actions by now had a strong taken of hurriedness, wanting nothing more than the death of Danzo. Only after he saw the corpse on his feet and Konoha shinobis were already on alert, they prepared to flee away._

"_But are you sure? The fun is only starting now..." Suigetsu whined, but was quickly silenced by his leader's glare. "Can I kill this blondie then? I wanted to give him the last blow, at least."_

"_I said...Suigetsu." This time, his Sharingan was aimed towards his comrade. "__**No.**__"_

_After many hours sprinting back to their safe hideout, resting from this battle and attending wounds, the brunet slowly felt that something was different from his original plan._

_He didn't murder Danzo in haste out of his clan's rage. He hurried only for Naruto's sake._

_An uncharacteristic laugh, full of disdain and discontentment echoed inside the cave, as all of the other present people looked aghast at his maniac display of emotions._

_He always thought that he could sever this link...how foolish._

_No matter how much he desired to deny, he couldn't cut solely with his will. He could never succeed doing this._

_But if Naruto is the last Bond he would ever have…_

"Then, whether I'll completely destroy it, or I'll use all of my power to keep within me." Graphite eyes blinked wide as he also had his own patch of comprehension.

"Is that what you wanted to say? That what you made was a mistake? That your madness asphyxiated Naruto and I shouldn't do the same thing?"

Another dry laugh.

"Fu…"

* * *

AN: So people...the reason that I took so much time to update was because of this chapter. I'll admit that I was scared shitless to write this chapter because, of all the chapters to follow, this will be the worst one. (sort of) I know the concept that raping never was, and never will be a good thing and I wanted to show it. However, Naruto's feelings of forced enjoyment can be, sadly, mistaken as the popular and (irky) healing rape, or liking rape, which is not this case. I don't know if I succeeded to show it though. :S

Another thing that was gnawing my brain is that rape always, always makes the victim become vulnerable which is…well, sort of correct and not correct. But I abhor fervently the idea of uke!Naruto. I also hope that I didn't guide through this path and if I did…oh gods, someone slit my throat please.

(reading the chapter again) Sasuke is really demented.

Lemons are _really _getting easier to write...(bonks her head on the table for a quite dozen of times)


	19. Nineteenth Memory

Answering the anonymous review:

to Meshala X: Well...this chapter is going to focus on present Sasuke and Naruto just like the way you want to be...:P But about past Sasuke and Naruto, huh...(averting eyes) It depends how much you'll consider it to be dark...huh...I do understand about balancing. But since for now, present Sasuke and Naruto have their relationship clinging too much to the past, it can't be helped...Yeah, I should put more present situation instead of only flashbacking, but thinking about that...(sweatdrop) means that I'll have to stretch this fic...which...huh...it's already stretched enough. (it was supposed to be a 15 chapters of story!)

* * *

_**Nineteenth Memories **_

Naruto munched his sandwich (away from the vigilant hawk eyes of Sakura) idly while he sat in the middle of Uchiha land. That place was completely deserted, an open field of eroded earth and loneliness.

Obviously, seeing an empty lot instead of ruins was extremely unsettling, and somehow, at the back of his mind, he had a penchant feeling that it was caused (indirectly or directly) by him.

Was that why when, at the moment he stepped inside this place, he didn't feel welcome at all? Or is it that he was the one who refused to acknowledge this crumbled land?

The open field was ominously wide, confirming the once crushing force that a powerful clan once had. To be reduced into this deserted place…Naruto didn't know if he should feel sympathetic or merciless.

"_But…what are those feelings. Flowing inside me." _He groaned as both of his hands kept rubbing his face. _"I can't even decide if it'd be me who's having those emotions or everything is part of my dreams…no, my past life." _He threw himself to the ground and tried to relax. _"Can't understand all this whole shit…goddamnit…" _If only he could return at once to Tokyo or this place had enough signal to use the cellphone…then he could hear his lover's voice, needed some reassurance, needed to be pacified…

He needed Sasuke…

_--"I DON'T NEED IT!!!!!!!!"--_

Something sour instilled through clenched heartbeats and it propagated in each pump inside his veins. Naruto choked involuntarily, his hand clutching the shirt as cold sweat crawled on his skin. Maybe he shouldn't…after all, the last dream was so devastating, he wouldn't know how he would face his boyfriend without being affected to it…

"_But all of those emotions are no longer part of my life…the guilt, __the self-loathing, it's all part of the past. Sasu—"_ No, actually, Naruto no longer felt so sure if this relationship is only based with their present feelings. Everything was muddled up into an unrecognizable blender that Naruto couldn't even discern from one to another. No matter how much he wanted to reassure that this present, this life, now had nothing to do with the past…

"_I have a relationship with Sasuke…of this life. I want Sasuke…of __**this **__life. I lo—…"_ Grey clouds reflected the sky blue iris and he faltered. _"I lo……"_

…

Damn it.

If only the story of their past lives wasn't that complicated. _"They were almost like some frikkin' twisted version of Romeo and Juliet." _The blond groaned. _"Being ninjas from two opposite villagers but they couldn't help on simply forgetting their feelings. This is so fucked up."_

Another dull pain spread on his chest and Naruto raised himself until he sat on the ground. _"No. What really divided them weren't their allegiances to their villages. What really separated them were their beliefs and ideals. Their bond was what brought them together but their visions are what made them clash. But in deep end, all what really blocks them to succumb to this relationship was themselves. Nothing else."_

Naruto finally lifted his body up and ended his lunch. Moping wouldn't get anywhere, there's still thousands of areas to be cleaned up and decoding some old manuscripts. Anything to make his mind busier. Everything that he could sincerely hope for the next week with the Uchihas is that his straying thoughts wouldn't affect Sasuke.

"_Isn't this a little bit too late though…"_A traitorous voice began to whisper.

* * *

"Onii-sama!!!!!" Tackled suddenly by a bundle of frillies and skirt, a sparkling grin also splattered on her juvenile face, Naruto turned around, beaming to her back.

"Good morning, Midori-chan!" He picked her up and returned with a rub with the cheeks, which she returned the gesture gladly, her petite hands hugging the blond head.

Watching this increasingly irritating moment from behind, Sasuke softly scowled when the small girl decided to shower her affection with sloppy kisses on the whiskered cheek though, much to his aggravation, everyone in vicinity adored that display instead of admonishing it. Traitors! They should feel aware on who's the only one entitled to be this intimate was him! But no…they couldn't see past her young age and comprehend that the evil schemer was hogging his lover's entire attention to herself!

Twin sets of onyx eyes had locked their gaze and the little imp smirked to Sasuke. In deliberate slow motions, she approached herself on the crook of Naruto's neck and rubbed her face on the tanned skin, while her arms scooted closer, eliciting Naruto to comb her soft hair in response. Midori returned to stare on her brooding uncle and this time, her smirk grew bigger.

Sasuke felt his blood pressure spike up. That devious little brat dared to make this kind of bold move on what was rightfully his! He also stalked towards the bewildered azure eyes coupled with suspicious onyx ones, until he was hip to hip to _his _Dobe, and snaked his arm around Naruto's waist. Midori immediately bristled at Sasuke's action and used the oh-so-famous patented Uchiha Glare ® towards the brunet. Obviously, the latter also returned with the same vicious loading, though much more experienced and sophisticated. A silent battle ensued between the two Uchihas while everyone else pretty much ignored them and some even thought that it was simply adorable.

Naruto instead sighed. Why was his life this complicated…?

Following his ninja way of life, Naruto did go with Sasuke's family to their cottage in Hokkaido, much to Mikoto's delight. They used their own private plane to travel there, so it didn't take many hours until they arrived at the appointed place.

Obviously, Naruto still had many reservations towards Itachi, shielding behind Sasuke's back whenever they talked as his attitude felt awkward. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes, well, it's not like Itachi would suddenly use Mangekyou Sharingan and hypnotize Naruto, and weapons are prohibited in Japan unless it's for collection purposes, so his foolish boyfriend was completely safe. On the other hand, Naruto probably had his whole life envisioning his older brother as villain, so it'd take some time to change reigns.

Truthfully, the interactions of Naruto with Sasuke's family eased a lot of the tension between them. Naruto wasn't sure how he should act around Sasuke and for some reason, he felt that lately Sasuke was avoiding him or at least avoiding meeting his eyes. Sometimes the blond would catch his lover looking aloof and his mind clearly set on some stray thoughts, but whenever he enquired about it, Sasuke brushed him off.

The rest of Uchiha's family was nice people whom, at the moment Naruto stepped inside, they fawned him like he was some kind of main dish for gossip. There were many hugs and felicitations, most of them were full of words of: "So you're the miracle worker that made my Sasu-chan grow up!" or "I'm happy that you'll take good care of our Sasu-chan." and the most disturbing one would be "Ah, to be healthy and young…say, how's the sex life between you two?"

No wonder they were massacred in their past lives! Their crazy behaviors would make any Kage to order their annihilation!

After that, he was introduced to their children and Naruto had to agree, they had a litter of Uchihas brats to compensate in this life. Oceans of pale skin, black hair and graphite eyes stared up at him and the poor blonde laughed uneasy at first. Luckily, he had a way to children, and it didn't take too long to become instant hit between them. The kids were used to see Western people due to many parties or meetings, however, they had never imagined that they would interact in such long period at their house. Added the fact that Naruto spoke almost perfect Japanese with a light accent, they instantly labeled him as the main hero of cartoon shows.

But above else, Naruto captivated the most Uchiha Midori, at the moment she gazed in blissful awe, like she had found the prince of her fairytale life. (And in a somewhat sense, it was probably true. He had blue eyes and blond hair, defined physique and cheerful disposition, he did play the stereotype of prince in girlish movies)

She declared at once in bold words that she's going to marry him and followed Naruto everywhere she could, much to Sasuke's irritation and aggravation.

Midori, however, wasn't the usual foe Sasuke had ever encountered before. She wasn't old enough to drop out the "kicked puppy eyes" strategy, though she was Uchiha enough to block all the tentative Uchiha Glares ® that Sasuke aimed at her. And that's how it had started the fierce competition on who would be the Uchiha entitled to have Naruto and that was how Naruto felt like he was inside some kind of weird territorial fight between two crazy aliens.

Whenever he was playing among the kids and Midori, Sasuke was there with a book in hands. Or when they went on trailing by the mountains, Sasuke would begrudgingly follow them, grunting about mosquitoes. Above all, whenever Midori hugged tightly his legs, Sasuke would grab fiercely Naruto's hand and pry them away for whatever shallow reasons.

The other side however, also had their share of stratagems. Whenever Sasuke tried to have a quiet moment alone with Naruto, she would magically appear in between and babble towards the blond. Or whenever they would lock their gazes and the moment was the ideal for a more intimate stance, she would break in offering cookies. Above all, whenever Sasuke was ready to steal a kiss from Naruto, Midori would tackle Naruto into a bear hug.

Sasuke pretty much was surrounding to his inner exhibitionist side and wanting to molest Naruto on broad daylight in front of each family member, something broadening between French kiss with one hand inside the shirt and other groping his ass or planting hickeys from behind with both hands inside the pants. It was needless to say that every attempt failed, since Naruto would punch him back, snarling that they were in a family atmosphere and he shouldn't do those kinds of shameless things, the Bastard. It also didn't help the fact that his mother decided to give separated bedrooms instead of sleeping together, because she claimed with a dangerous smile twirling on her lips that the walls weren't sound-proofed.

So frustrating.

However, all this childish competition and Sasuke regaining his possessive nature crumbled most awkward residues that they had in between and in a corner of his mind, Naruto felt glad that those problems arose to solve other intricate ones. His lover almost jumped in scene whenever Midori fawned over Naruto, as involuntarily the crave to be on Naruto's side surfaced out of his will.

When they managed to squeeze some time to themselves (yes, it was possible), Sasuke returned to his indecisive behavior and actions that made Naruto completely bewildered. It almost sounded like whenever he needed to be jealous was a reflex but when they could be truly alone he realized what he had just done and would attempt to scatter his attention somewhere.

"Onii-sama…" Midori jutted out her lips alongside with her watery eyes widening at him, looking ready to plead for something that Naruto wouldn't be able to refuse and Sasuke would definitely get pissed off over it. "There's only two days left for this vacation…"

"Oh, so it is." Time surely passed fast.

"So…" She languidly grabbed the side of the blond's shirt and whispered. "Can Onii-sama sleep together with Midori-chan…?"

WHAT?!?!?!?! "Obviously the Dobe doesn't want to sleep with an annoying brat like you, give up." Sasuke groaned menacingly.

She showed her tongue. "I wasn't asking Sasuke-_jii_chan, I was asking Onii-sama."

"Err…" Two sets of dark eyes aimed towards Naruto, with identical determined glares, both too stubborn to give way to another. "Well, you should ask your mother first, right?"

"It's ok, Naruto-kun, we're fine about it." Midori's mother appeared from behind, smiling cozily to appease the sight.

"Well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"I want to sleep with Naruto-niichan too!" One of the girls suddenly shouted gleefully, unheeding to the warning glare that Midori shot at her.

"I want too, I want too!" Another boy shouted as many others joined in unison, everybody encircling around the poor blond and hugging the daylights out of him.

"No way, I'm the one who's going to sleep with Onii-sama, back off!" Midori stomped her petite foot in defiance as she tried to pry away the wandering hands out of the tanned body.

"Awww…Midori-chan is possessive over Naruto-kun, this is so cute!" Midori's mother gushed. Then, she warned. "…But Midori-chan, you have to learn how to share. Naruto-kun doesn't like selfish people, you wouldn't want for Naruto-kun to hate you, right?"

Hey, someone digress this paaaaaaaaaaartttt!!!!!

Midori once again pouted, though this time it wasn't for strategic purposes, it was from sulking the failed operation. Sasuke didn't bother to hide the patented Uchiha Smirk ™. "Hn."

She returned with an Uchiha Glare ® that was easily recoiled away.

* * *

"_What's __the reason this time for calling me over out of the blue, Naruto?" A clipped tone and dangerous eyes gleaming on a dark room marked that his lover obviously shown his foul mood permeating between them._

_Naruto also narrowed his eyes in defiance, __clearly showing that he wasn't intimidated with Sasuke's maneuver. He looked sideways, biting his lip, until he settled with a resigned sigh. "Konoha found the Uchiha hideout and is planning to raid it soon."_

_The explosion was inevitable. "Found?!" Sasuke snarled, his Sharingan activated. "How the fuck?! How the hell they were capable to do this—! Tell me how!" He instantly grabbed Naruto's jumpsuit, wanting to extract more information._

"_Like hell I'm going to tell you, are you fucking insane?!" Naruto shoved the offending fist away, his hands balled in each side. "I'm asking __**myself**__ why the hell I am telling those things to you!" It took months for them to find the correct message birds and other few to decode the text. Why the hell he's throwing everyone's effort away?_

"…_fine." Sasuke turned around and reached to his door knob, ready to leave the place. _

_Naruto chortled bitterly. Not a fucking word of gratitude. Fucking Bastards and their godforsaken pride… "Why do you even bother to pay attention to that pitiful clan?"_

_He was already expecting the collision, __the hand encircling his neck as both fell in the bed, crimson and blue iris locking their gazes as Sasuke grunted annoyed. "Don't you dare saying this shit again, moron."_

_Naruto coughed, glowering back. "Why should I? Bunch of idiotic morons, who thinks that they are __**sooooo**__ superior but all of them are sick Bastards lik—" A heavy noise rumbled through the room and Naruto spat some blood in response. "Geez, you punch like a gi—" He lost his voice as air got constricted from his lung and one of his fist swung to meet its end._

"_Fuck, asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?!" The blond nin shouted between coughs, his reflexes warned on time to parry another punch._

"_What the hell is wrong with __**you**__?! My clan is in danger and yet you dare to belittle them! I won't tolerate this!" Sasuke freed his hand and prepared for another strike._

"_Do I look like I fucking __**care **__about them?! I'm only saying because of you fucking Bastard!" Naruto gripped the pale arm and swung it to one side, Sasuke falling on the bed as he used this momentum to pin both of his lover's wrists. "Why the fuck are __**you**__ so determined to help them out?! They abandoned Konoha just cuz they are bunch of greedy Bastards, bitter only because that Konoha didn't give enough power to them!!" He, then, narrowed his eyes. "Or did you find some fucking whore to revive your pitiful family?"_

_Sasuke snorted in response, his voice not bothering to contain the venom. "So that's it? You're jealous about it, Dobe?__ Can't you get even more pitiful than you already are, moron?" This time, another blow connected towards the ivory face and Naruto gritted his teeth._

"_Shut up! I'm getting fucking sick on having to tolerate this fucking clan when they could explode anywhere for all I care!" _

"_Dammit Dobe, you're so pathetic, so retarded just because of your moronic selfish—" Sasuke caught the incoming of another seething punch with a warning growl. "Naruto—"_

"_So what if I'm selfish?! So what I want that cursed shit be destroyed, so what, SO WHAT?! I hate that fucking clan!"_

_The brunet__ immediately raised himself, planting a kick on his stomach that left him breathless for a couple of seconds. Fortunately he caught enough time to recover to parry the hands aiming for the upside of his head, as he broke Sasuke's stance and yelled once again:_

"_I hate every member of them! Traitors of Konoha, screwed brains and moronic honor!!__ They deserve nothing more than to be massacred again!!!" Naruto knew that he was taunting his lover, he knew that he was attacking every nerve of Sasuke's pride and yet, the moment he could witness with his very own eyes the usual apathetic face contort into an irrational fury and wait until the incoming onslaught aimed at him he couldn't help but to feel an odd satisfaction—That fucking Bastard deserved it!_

"_Shut up!!!" __Sasuke launched himself towards Naruto and both stumbled to the ground. "I'll fucking break your teeth, shut the fuck up!!!"_

"_Fuck you too! I hate you, I hate you, I fucking hate you all!!!!"__ At this point the screams were horse and irrational, he hated himself so much for surrounding to these negative emotions._

_He hated so much on how Sasuke could bring out his darkest feelings—_

_He despised on how Sasuke had changed him so much—_

_Above else…  
"I hated that clan so fucking much…" His eyes were already too dry to scoop any residue of tears, his voice no longer could spill any word, his heart lost any kind of sanity…_

_He __hated the name Uchiha…_

_It always got in the way between us…it made me lose you in the past. It made you lust for power because of that._

_And now it took you away from me. It's the only symbol that stops you to become mine._

_The only thing that is keeping you away from me._

"_I hate them…"_

_If __only this cursed name didn't exist at all—! If only, then, he could claim Sasuke to be forever his——_

"_Hate them—!!!!!" There was no longer any pacifying sound existing between them, only shouts and discordant noises that filled the room, as he repeated the mantra over and over again, wishing nothing more than their—_

_

* * *

_

Naruto gasped wide, his heart constricting from piercing stabs of pain until it swelled trying to grasp the reality. Several heartbeats drumming desperately buzzed his mind as he tried to ease the conflicting emotions down, to ascertain that it was all part of illusion, it was all a dream.

He rubbed his eyelids wearily, reminding in which place he was currently residing, in which era he was inside, his identity. His current relationship…Feeling more secure to himself, Naruto propped himself to sit at the bed—

_See oceans of blood, many glazed eyes staring at him while unscrewed limbs were scattered everywhere, skewered faces and gaping holes on the chest, the constant dripping of that crimson liquid—_

"Onii-sama!!!!" A childish voice called him out, shaking him in anxious tugs, as he Naruto woke up for real this time.

"Oh my god…" What happened? Naruto blinked many times as the chubby face of Midori focused his vision.

"Onii-sama, are you alright? You had a bad dream??" Midori looked like she was almost read to cry, but she willed down her hiccups.

"Yes, I had, sadly. I'm sorry, did I scare you off Midori-chan?" Naruto affectionately patted her head, appeasing her a little bit.

"Don't worry about me, Onii-sama, can you sleep better after that, then? Do you need warm milk?" The young girl attempted to aid her crush.

"Hm…" Naruto reflected. Who knows what kind of dream he would have next, it could prove traumatizing to the nearby kids, luckily Midori was more mature to face it. "I think this time warm milk won't do, sorry."

She looked defeated for a second, before brightening up. "You could calm down with the precious person next to you! You know, whenever Midori-chan have a nightmare, I sleep with my father and mother, they are always so warm and safe…" She smiled then. "Do you have this kind of person in your life, Onii-sama?"

Naruto appreciated her kind gesture but he shook his head. He was already too old to hide under the covers of their parents. "Well, too bad Midori-chan, I don't think my pop and mom are here to help me—" He suddenly reached an epiphany. "Oh."

* * *

Well, that was something extremely unexpected to Sasuke. Something unexpected and widely welcome, he knew that for sure.

"Yeah yeah, wipe off this smirk of your face and let me enter in your room." Naruto grumbled as he was granted passage.

"Hn." Sasuke still snorted, following the blond from behind, also using this rare opportunity to analyze on how much the sweatpants hugged _well _that bewitching ass.

"I know what you're thinking right now and the answer is _no_." The owner of that fuckable ass climbed on the bed (in the rightful place where it should be; Sasuke smirked) and grumbled.

Sasuke immediately feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about Dobe." He also sat lazily on the side, ready for the festivities to begun.

"Won't. Happen. Your whole family is here, the kids are next door, don't. Even. Think. About it." Naruto glared at the wandering hand that was approaching near his pants.

"They are heavy sleepers." Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "If you doubt me, we could test it out now." Pale fingers brushed over the six pack when he received a pinch away from that tantalizing skin.

"Stop being such a pervert and let's sleep." The blond threw his head to the pillow and yawned wide.

"If you're not here to give some real value to this bed" Sasuke calmly claimed and Naruto snorted. "Or engage on adult nightly activities, what exactly you're here for then?"

For some period of comfortable silence, his blond boyfriend refused to give any kind of response, increasing Sasuke's bewilderment by each minute.

Then, suddenly, two hands were at the back of his neck as a pair of chapped lips claimed him at once. He dived inside that addicting warmth, drowning in that arrays of emotions and breathed an exquisite sensation that left him so light-headed.

"And that's what you'll get for this whole night." Naruto approached himself to sleep next to Sasuke and mumbled. "If I tell you the reason right now, I'll overblow your already gigantic ego, Bastard."

The brunet looked down at the slumbering boyfriend but still snorted. "Usuratonkachi."

"Jerk."

"Good night."

"…yeah."

* * *

Warm, cool, suave, a tint of roughness. So familiar and yet he couldn't get enough. The scent surrounded him, giving a certainty that he had always craved to obtain his heart. It gave a vulnerability that he was sure that made him so invincible. Just what…?

Sasuke opened slowly his eyelids to meet the whiskered face sleeping soundly, some flashes of sunlight illuminating the tanned skin while some birds already signalized the presence of morning.

This…was bizarre. He was sure that even though in their dreams they slept in many nights, there was something out of place that belonged only to them and not inside the telltale of their past lives. The sensation of plenitude and tranquility, the feeling of security and platonic intimacy. One piece of the puzzle fell as an extra and for some reason…Sasuke didn't really mind.

"Mmm? 'suke, mornin'. " Azure eyes blinked blurry, Naruto yawning wide while he stretched his arms. He scratched his hair. "Weird, I didn't dream about anything last night."

Sasuke also shared the bafflement. "Hn. Me too."

"…really?" Naruto answered absent-mindedly, now rubbing his stomach in lazy circles. "Hm…too lazy to wake up." He went back to lie on the bed as he snuggled closer to his lover.

"…" Sasuke didn't even need to say anything extra. Just his satisfied smirk was enough to spoke volumes about the situation. Naruto bonked the ivory arm.

"Shaddap and snooze with me. I need an accomplice when we lose the breakfast."

Not only they lost the breakfast but they almost missed their lunch. Midori, the ever nice child, explained the occurrence to the adults and they left aside to call Naruto and Sasuke up, some leftovers placed in the oven in any case they would arrive to eat.

The last day was filled with laughter and the children playing soccer, Naruto as the main striker while the Sasuke was the grudging referee. It took some mere minutes before the adversary side to whine that Naruto-niichan was cheating with his long legs and he should be expelled because of that. The blond just chuckled at their cute rebellion and left aside, to join Sasuke reading a book (the brunet also escaped from his obligations) at the veranda.

"There you go." Sasuke offered a thick book to Naruto and with a quirked eyebrow, the latter accepted.

_Myths and Folklore of Japan_

The blond stared for a long period in admiration before settling down next to his boyfriend chirping; "Thanks!"

"Hn."

"You can be a nice Bastard when you want."

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged as coolly as he could, but Naruto could identify a small blush lodging on the pale cheeks.

Time quickly passed until the shrilling shouts already became a background sound effect, the breeze softly refreshing their bodies as the golden heat flashed on the cozy scenario as the closing curtains of a perfect day, the sunset already hiding behind the motherly mountains, the heat emanating from their bodies was enough to warm them up as their minds mingled the calm beats of their souls.

"You know…this is nice." Naruto confessed, his smile not faltering.

A contented throb wormed inside his heart and Sasuke couldn't reply, desiring for more.

"I liked this." He breathed out a pleased sigh, gazing at the departure of the sun.

As Sasuke felt that he craved for this peaceful sensation, he wanted this.

"It's nice…isn't it."

"_I want this."_

Rays illuminated the sun-kissed skin, giving a brilliance on the tips of golden hair as Sasuke knew that he wanted to treasure and repeat this memory thousand times more.

"_I want this."_

"Right, Sasuke…"

"_I want…__**this**__."_ Alabaster fingers almost lazily brushed Naruto's cheek, as he approached his lips to graze lightly, too simple and chaste though it concentrated so much intimacy that both of them closed their eyes to savor it. Time paused for them to appreciate the current running between them as they finally pried apart when they felt satisfied at last.

Naruto laughed. "Hey…what was that?" He also didn't stop when Sasuke rested his forehead onto his, slender fingers combing his spiky hair.

"Nothing. It's almost time for dinner right? Let's go." He awaited for Naruto's nod while both of them walked inside the house, Sasuke watching his beloved back and a new resolution marking inside his mind.

"_I don't care whatever the hell I've done in my past life…from now on I'm creating my own path."_

_

* * *

_

AN: Nooo…Midori-chan won't return, unlike Kasumi-chan from CHLME. XD Too bad huh? What's my problem about children, it's something so weird and cliché, and yet it's so cuuuuuuuuuteeeeeeee…(is a sucker for cute children)

But still, it's fun that this time that the one who's reverenced is Naruto instead of Sasuke. I really hope that I was able to make different personalities to OC…


End file.
